A little Problem
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: When England accidentally casts a spell, he and America get into some trouble...now they are turned into children again! Will England ever be able to fix it? Until then, the two have to survive in Canada and France's care. COMPLETE
1. The beginning

_Please excuse all mistakes_

It was just a regular old Tuesday in the city of London. Arthur Kirkland was enjoying the day as best as possible, mostly because of the fact that it was sunny out, since sunny days weren't that common. He was sitting out back in his garden, flipping through some of his old magic books. The sun rays felt wonderful as they warmed his body. Yes, it was most certainly a pleasant day...

"Hey Artie, want to play catch or something? Or how about we go get some Mcdonalds? It's not that far from here. It's getting boring watching you flip through those dull fantasy books."

Well the day could be considered almost pleasant. Unfortunately for Arthur his friend/former brother, Alfred Jones, was visiting. The President had given Alfred the okay to come and stay with Arthur in London for the week, since he was all caught up with work. Alfred had arrived on Tuesday, which was three days ago. They still had four days left to spend together, so Arthur decided to make the best of it.

"No you git, I don't want to play catch...and my magic books are NOT fantasy books, they're real!" Arthur shouted back, slamming his book shut and moving on to the next one in his pile titled; Advanced Magic for Wizards.

"Aw...well then what am I supposed to do? Your place is boring when I don't have my fast food." Alfred complained lightly. Arthur didn't respond, flipping a page of the book.

"Hello? Artie?"

"If you want to clog your arteries then go to Mcdonalds for all I care. Just remember that here in England we actually drive the correct way on the left side. You better not screw up and get into an accident." Arthur responded, eyes never leaving the book.

Alfred shrugged before taking Arthur's car keys and heading out to the Brit's car. It was only a five minute drive to the nearest fast food joint since Arthur lived in the dead center of London. For a moment he almost forgot about driving on the opposite side of the road as he pulled backed up into the street, but luckily he avoided hitting a truck just in time.

"I'll have two double cheeseburgers, two medium fries, and a large coke." He said to the lady who was working behind the cash register. She was a plump woman in her twenties with an oddly shaped mole on her neck.

"That shall be $5.79 sir" She told him, battering her eyelashes. Alfred smiled politely and handed over a ten dollar bill. In Alfred's opinion, her hand lingered on his a tad longer than necessary...but whatever.

It didn't take long for the food to be ready, so less than ten minutes later Alfred was sitting back in Arthur's car. He doubted that Arthur would want him to eat in his car, but the American was starving so he unwrapped one of the burgers and began to munch on it absentmindedly.

"I'm home Artie!" He called cheerfully when he got back to the house. As he suspected, there was no answer. That was because the Englishman was still sitting outback and reading.

"I got you some nice hot fries." Alfred tried again when he stepped out back. Arthur, who was still reading, just waved him off while muttering something about salty fries being very unhealthy.

"Fine then, more for me!"

After he had finished all his food, Alfred sat back in his chair with his hands behind his head. The day was already boring and it wasn't even past noon yet! Alfred allowed his eyes to wander around the garden. For a person who always complained about his boss giving him too much work, Arthur sure seemed to spend a lot of time in his garden.

All the rosebushes were neatly trimmed, and tulips grew proudly around a fancy little miniature fountain. There were also plenty of other kinds of colorful flowers, and a baby willow tree that had just been planted. As fun as it was admiring the garden, Alfred was still bored. He was the country of America for Gods sake, he should always have an idea to entertain himself with!

"Iggy, I'm really going to die of boredom here if we don't do something entertaining right now!" Alfred spoke up as he sat straight again. Instead of continuing to read like Alfred had expected of him, Arthur clamped his book shut and got to his feet.

"Fine you bloody twit, let's go inside and watch a movie...and don't call me Iggy!" He grumbled as his eyes trailed to the sky. By the looks of it a movie would be the best option, because dark clouds were moving dangerously close near the house. That was the end of a beautiful sunny day...

"Okay, but I call picking it! Race you to the living room Iggy!" Alfred said, cheering up instantly as he ran inside. Arthur rolled his eyes at the ridiculous nickname as he took is time, gathering up his spell books. If he couldn't read outside, he'd just read inside while whatever movie was picked out entertained Alfred.

Five minutes later a James Bond movie was being played. Arthur did enjoy those movie; he had the complete collection. Smiling slightly as he heard the opening of his favorite British spy movie, he continued to read his books.

About a half hour later during a boring scene, Alfred looked over and saw Arthur reading. He frowned to himself. The whole time he'd been visiting for far Arthur had been reading those stupid books rather than spending time with him.

"Really Iggy? Your still reading? That's all you do anymore, besides paperwork. It isn't healthy to get so immersed in something so fake." He told Arthur.

That snapped Arthur from his happy place.

"My magic is NOT fake! You just don't understand since your brain is tainted from stupidity!" Arthur yelled angrily. Alfred smiled at the reaction and decided to egg the Brit on.

"Suuuuure it is Artie. Admit it, even your boss thinks your a whack job. I bet your magic wand isn't even real. Your just a Harry Potter wannabee!" Alfred taunted.

Arthur's fists clenched as he stood up, crossing the room to retrieve his wand, which had been sitting atop a high shelf. Holding onto it Arthur waved his wand back and fourth as he rambled.

"Now see here Alfred, this wand was made by one of the most ancient fairies who ever lived! It was a gift that I received when I was hardly older than a boy!" He snapped. Both countries failed to notice the golden sparks that were starting to spurt from the wand.

"Mhm, fairies...how wonderful." Alfred said with a chuckle. "Like anyone believes in those anymore."

"You take that back!" Arthur screamed.

"No way!" Alfred responded.

"Take it back!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

Before another word could be uttered, the golden sparks from the wand intensified, and suddenly there was loud BOOM! Both countries flew back. Alfred luckily hit the soft sofa, while Arthur flew into the wall. Smoke from the explosion filled the room, making it hard to see.

For a moment all was quiet, until finally Alfred came to, groaning as he sat up on the sofa and opening his eyes. That was when he realized something was wrong. Very wrong. First off, the whole room seemed a lot bigger. The portraits on England's wall, the shelves, and all the furniture.

"Huh? What the hell happened?" He asked aloud to himself. As soon as he heard his own voice, he clamped a hand over his mouth. It sounded high pitched...almost childish! When he looked down, the American nation yelped in shock.

_He_ was the one who had shrunk! His whole body was small, his legs, arms, hands. Another embarrassing thing was the fact that his clothes were their normal size, so they didn't fit him at all. He was practically drowning on the over sized tee shirt and jeans.

This was bad. Not the usual 'I lost on my video game and didn't save bad'. This was the actual really, really, really not good bad. What on earth had Iggy done to them? Suddenly remembering England, the now small nation quickly looked around the room. His eyes widened as they caught site of him.

England was little as well, still unconscious in a heap of over sized clothing. He looked to be about the same size as Alfred, perhaps a few inches shorter. America thought he looked pretty adorable for a young child, not at all like the wild kid that France would always describe at World Meetings whenever he talked about his and England's younger days. That was when America winced, as the fact became obvious. For the time being, he and England had the bodies of children perhaps no older than three. What were they going to do?

"Shit. This is bad. Shit, shit, shit!" Alfred muttered to himself. What were they going to do? Hopefully it was a spell with a simple reverse or something...England would be able to fix them when he woke up wouldn't he? After all, he was always claiming to be some kind of super magical wizard right? RIGHT?

Finally America climbed off of the couch wearing only his shirt. Granted it now looked more like an over sized nightgown on the now little nation, but at least it covered up his modesty. Walking on small legs was proving to be difficult. He wobbled over to where England was laying, kneeling down to inspect the other. He didn't _look_ hurt, but maybe he had injured himself when he had flew back into the wall.

America was startled when he heard a grumbling sound until he realized that it had come from his own belly. Wow, hadn't he just had some Mcdonald's earlier? Maybe the spell had affected his appetite too. Shrugging, America decided he could leave England for a moment and go to the kitchen. It felt so weird to walk on such small legs. Plus the fact that everything in the room now seemed jumbo sized did not help matters.

When he got to the kitchen the little child found himself in a sticky situation. The cupboards full of snacks were too high to reach, and the fridge handle was to high as well. _'I can just drag a chair over!'_ He thought to himself, proudly smiling at his plan. Unfortunately for him, the dining room chair was much to big for him to drag all the way across the room. He had gotten it about halfway there before the chair came toppling over, almost crashing right onto the poor startled child.

Without meaning to, America started to sniffle. This absolutely sucked! He and his former guardian were now the size of three year olds, England was still unconscious, and now he was hungry! Could the day get any worse? Who did he normally call when he was upset besides England? Oh right, his brother of course!

Racing out of the room, America quickly grasped his phone with his tiny hands. He scrolled through the contacts until he came across Matthew Williams. he hit the call button and waited impatiently for his twin brother to pick up.

_Ring...ring...ring...ring..._

"Hello?" Canada answered in his normal quiet tone.

"Mattie? Thank god, you have to come help me!" America whimpered into the phone.

"Alfred? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Canada replied in confusion.

"No, me and Iggy are in big trouble. You have to come save us!" Was all the little nation said, figuring that it would be to difficult to explain over the phone.

"What kind of trouble? And why does your voice sound to high pitched?" Canada asked.

"It's hard to explain. Please just come Mattie, it's an emergency!"

"Well I was sort of visiting with France...I guess we could both come. This better be serious Al. If it's one of your pranks then I swear to Maple..." Canada trailed off.

"It's not! Please just hurry!" America pleaded.

"Okay, well be there soon. Just hold on." Canada said.

Soon the two brothers hung up and America went back to sitting beside England, who still showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. It would most likely be a few hours until France and Canada showed up. Until then he America would have to find a way to entertain himself.

The TV was always an option. America felt bad about England laying on the floor, so he quickly grasped England under the arms and tried his best to drag him over to the sofa. It took some effort, but eventually he was able to lay England down up on the sofa against some pillows.

For the next few hours, the little nation flipped through the channels until he came across Animal Planet, where they were playing some documentary about baby elephants. He got excited when England started to shift in his sleep, but was disappointed when he still didn't awaken. Just when he thought he was going to die of hunger, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes!" He cried aloud, running towards the door. It still felt a little weird to hear his own voice sound so...childish. Nonetheless, he quickly made it to the door. Luckily the doorknob was low enough for him to grasp. He tugged it open as fast as he could. As soon as it opened, America looked up to the very shocked faces of Canada and France.

"Al...w-what the hell happened to you?" Canada asked, stuttering.

"Mon dieu! Amerique, your a child again!" France cried out in shock. America almost face palmed. Perhaps he should have given them a little warming instead of just coming face to face with them first.

"I know...I told you it was hard to explain. Iggy accidentally made his wand go off, and now were both little!" He said, trying to put it as simple as possible.

"Angleterre's little too? Where is he!" France asked excitedly. It had been ages since he'd seen his rival so little. If France remembered correctly, the little Brit had been an adorable child!

"That's what's also scaring me. He hasn't woken up from the spell yet. What if were stuck like this forever? I cant deal with being little!" America shouted, tears smarting in the corner of his eyes. "And I'm hungry!"

France, being one of children, quickly scooped America up into his arms.

"There there now...it's okay petit Amerique." He said soothingly. It felt a little strange to be picked up, but America felt comforted nonetheless so he didn't fight the Frenchman. Canada was still in shock as he followed France and America back inside. Gosh, of all the things that could happen.

When they got to the living room, France caught site of the little child who was now England and squealed excitedly. He gently passed America to Canada before running over and scooping the sleeping child into his arms. This seemed to be the exact moment of when England decided to wake up. His green eyes slowly opened.

England was completely shocked for numerous reasons. The main reason was that when he opened his eyes he came face to face with France of all people. The second reason was the fact that he was being held. _Held!_

"W-what the bloody hell...?" He squeaked, eyes widening at the sound of his own voice. That was when his memories of earlier that day came flooding back. The argument...the wand...the explosion.

"Artie, your awake!" America cheered from Canada's arms. "I thought you were never going to wake up!"

That was when England looked over at America and gasped in shock. America was a child. A bloody child! What on earth had that spell done? For a moment England just stared at America in confusion before something dawned on him. Looking down, he realized that he was just as big (or rather small) as America was!

"Oh no...oh my God. You have to be bloody shitting me." He groaned, shifting uncomfortably. Then it occurred to him that he was in France's arms, so he quickly resorted to squirming in an effort to get down.

"Put me down you stupid frog!" He shouted angrily. He needed to fix this...he needed to fix this _right _now! As he struggled, France only laughed and shifted England in his arms which made England fume in anger.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm really hungry!" America spoke up. "Can we have something to eat?"

At the mention of eating, England's stomach rumbled as well. Perhaps they could eat something first, and _then_ he could look through his spell books and see about reversing this horrid curse.

"Why don't I make us all dinner?" France suggested lightly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" America sang happily, clapping his hands happily.

"Wow, now people actually have an excuse to call you a child." Canada commented, snickering quietly.

"Mattie!" America whined, but giggled nonetheless.

Soon the four nations were all in the kitchen. France was busily making a simple dinner of chicken and potatoes along with a salad. While he was doing that, Canada sat at the table with America seated on his lap. England refused to sit on anyone's lap, so he was now sitting on a chair all by himself. It was sort of hilarious because his head just barely reached the table top. Soon the meal was finished cooking, and everything was ready to be eaten.

"While we eat, I think it's now the perfect opportunity to tell us the whole story." Canada finally commented.

**a/n: I am already almost finished with the next chapter. Review and tell me what you guys think of this so far, please? Then if I get some good feedback then I will post the next chapter asap. Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Pancakes and Shopping

_Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes for the time being, I haven't proof read this chapter yet. Anyways, enjoy!_

Chapter 2:

"And so then the wand started sparking! After that it just exploded, and we both got knocked across the room. I was lucky and fell on the sofa though." Alfred finished explaining what had happened in between large bites of chicken. He was still sitting on Matthew's lap.

Arthur now sat with Francis, because he had been unable to reach his food so the French nation took this as the perfect opportunity to coax him onto his lap. The now brooding little country couldn't wait for dinner to be finished so they could try and reverse the spell.

"Can I have some more? Pleeeasee?" Alfred begged. While he had just finished his third helping, Arthur had barely eaten half of his first.

"How you didn't become obese when I raised you, I will never know." Arthur said flatly, raising his fork to his mouth and taking a bite of potatoes. Alfred glared at Iggy, but instantly brightened up when Matthew gave him some more food. The rest of the meal went as civil as possible, except for when Arthur ended up getting frustrated and whacking Francis on the head with a chicken bone.

Finally they finished and Arthur quickly ran out to the living room to locate his spell books. Just like Alfred had, Arthur found walking to be very frustrating when his legs were so short. No matter, soon he was able to make it to his pile of large books. He shifted through them until he came across the one he was looking for titled, Reversing Advanced Magic.

"This should have the answer!" He said happily. America had come running into the room as well, with Canada and France right behind him.

"Quick Iggy, look up how to make us back to normal! I don't think I can stand being so short!" America yelled as he came to stand beside England, who was struggling to hold the large book upright as he flipped through the pages. Finally he came across **De-Aging spells**.

"Aha! I found the reverse to it!" England shouted excitedly as his eyes scrolled down. For a moment everyone held their breath as England silently scanned through the page. Suddenly he let out a noise between a whine and a scream, causing the others to jump.

"What's wrong? What does it say?" Canada asked worriedly.

"It's a potion but...b-but the ingredients! I don't even know how to obtain half of this stuff!" The little nation said, dropping the book to the floor and punching the couch in frustration. America picked up the fallen book and scanned through it as well. As he did, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"What the heck is a Crystal Moon Diminutive Flower?" He asked as he looked at the list of ingredients needed for the reversal potion.

"I have no idea!" Arthur shouted angrily. "For the time being were going to be stuck as bloody children! This is fucking insane!"

"Calm down Arthur, I'm sure we'll figure something out." Matthew said comfortingly, reaching down to pat the troubled nation on the head.

"It also says we need a Sparkling FireCoconut, Glass Grass, BubbleTrout, and...a banana." Alfred said, wincing each time he read one of the absurd ingredients.

"What on earth is a Sparkling FireCoconut? Or any of those things for that matter?" France asked, bewildered. When nobody answered, Canada smiled guiltily.

"At least we know where to get a banana...?" He offered, wincing at the glares that the two smaller nations sent him.

"I CANT LIVE LIKE THIS!" America screamed.

"Neither can I! How the bloody hell are we going to survive like this Alfred?" England wailed.

"Don't worry, you two both make adorable children. Mathieu and I will take good care of you." France crooned, swooping both children into his arms. At that statement, England's eyes widened.

"No...absolutely not. All of you are going to leave my house right away tomorrow morning. I don't need anyone to take care of me." He stated firmly.

"Yeah, it's not like we actually have the minds of kids!" Alfred added.

"You both still need to think about this rationally. Even if you both still_ think_ like adults, things could easily happen. Take earlier this evening for instance. Al couldn't even get himself his own dinner." Matthew told them gently.

"I can handle it!" Arthur protested.

"Your neighbors will get suspicious Arthur, seeing a child live all alone. We don't need anyone calling social services." France added to Canada's reasons.

"What about our bosses? How am I going to explain my currant state to Obama? And what about world meetings? How long is it going to even take to make up the reversal potion? Wont the spell just wear off or something?" Alfred rapidly fired off one question after another.

"Slow down Al, one question at a time. Francis and I can take care of you guys and explain to your bosses as easily as possible. You guys can still go to meetings since your smart enough to contribute still. It will just be a little hard to explain to the other countries." Canada said.

"Why don't we read more about the spell? I'm sure Angleterre's books have some more info." France suggested.

"Alright" Canada agreed. "Which one of your books gives info about de-aging spells Arthur?"

"Try the one called Magic Spells A-Z" Arthur said as he tried to escape Francis's arms. After some persistence, he and Alfred were finally let down.

Canada quickly flipped through the pages until he came across the de-aging spell that fit Arthur and Alfred's. For a moment all was quiet as he skimmed what was written.

"It says here that it isn't going to wear off unless a full cup of the reversal potion is drank. Here's some good news though, it also states that the longer you are under the spell, the more you'll grow more accustomed to it." He finally read aloud.

"Grow more accustomed to it? What the heck does that mean?" Alfred asked in panic.

Canada only shrugged. "I'm not sure...but that settles it then. Judging by the fact that we don't even know how to get most of the ingredients for the reversal potion, your two are going to be staying like this.

"You know what this means right?" France spoke up.

"What?" All three other countries asked.

"Tomorrow we get to go clothes shopping for the two of you!" He said excitedly.

Alfred looked down at himself and cursed. France was right. After all, he and England couldn't just live wearing jumbo over sized T-shirts like they already were.

"I'm am _not _letting that frog buy my clothes." Arthur stated indifferently, folding his arms.

"But Angleterre, would you rather just wear that ugly big shirt everywhere?" France asked, smirking when he saw England's eyes widen as he examined his attire.

"So it's settled, tomorrow we'll take you both out shopping for some temporary stuff for until you guys are back to normal." Canada said quickly before any arguing could break out.

"You guys are paying!" Alfred said with a grin.

"That's fair, so long as I can choose most of your outfits. I can only imagine how adorable you both will look by the time I'm through with you..." France said dreamily, causing both Arthur and Alfred to grow pale.

"That settles everything then. So...now what?" Canada asked. It was proven that nothing could be done about the spell and because it was already past seven, most stores would probably be closed. Tomorrow they could spend the day getting necessary supplies for the two little nations.

"Can we watch a movie? How about Spiderman? Please please please?" Alfred asked, bouncing up and down.

"Maybe that can wait till tomorrow. I think it's about time you guys went to sleep." France said, eying England as the little boy yawned sleepily.

"B-but it's not even eight yet! Were not _actually_ kids!" America argued.

"True, but you guys have the bodies of kids, therefore you need to get plenty of sleep." Canada said, hoisting Alfred into his arms as France picked up the already half asleep England.

It wasn't long before both Alfred and Arthur were tucked into Arthur's huge bed together. Alfred was beginning to grow sleepy within every minute, but struggled to stay awake.

"Where and you and Mattie going to sleep?" He asked Francis before the elder nation left the room.

"Arthur has plenty of guest bedrooms Alfred, we'll be right down the hall. I'm taking the room on the end and Matthew will be only one door down from yours."

"Okay..." Alfred said, a little unsure. The room was pretty dark, plus it was creepier since everything looked so much bigger when he was this size.

"Bonne nuit" France said as he gently closed the door. Alfred waited for a moment before turning over and shaking the sleeping England awake.

"Mmm, wah d'you want?" He asked tiredly.

"Iggy, how are we going to deal with this?" Alfred asked in a whispering tone. England shifted, waking up a bit more.

"I have no idea. One things for sure, I'm not going to settle for those two to take care of us." He replied.

"Yeah..." Alfred agreed. he was quiet for a moment before another thought occurred to him. "Hey Iggy, I just realized something. When I was little I used to be really strong."

"Yeah, I remember quite well." England said.

"...But today I couldn't even drag a freaking chair across the room. Why am I so weak?" Alfred asked helplessly.

"It's just the spell" England replied sleepily. "It makes us have the body of actual children, so therefore were not as strong as before. It's alright though, so don't worry. Now let me go back to sleep!" England snapped the last sentence to Alfred.

"You right. It's just weird being so weak. G'night Iggy." He said, but the other was already fast asleep.

**xXxXxXxXxXxX**

The next morning Arthur was the first one to awake. For a moment he was confused as to why the bed seemed so huge, until the events of last night occurred to him. Groaning, he sat up. In his mind he had half hoped that this whole thing was just a dream, or that he had been hallucinating. Sadly this wasn't the case.

Alfred was dead asleep next to him, sprawled out on his stomach with his arms under a pillow. Arthur quietly snorted at the scene before deciding to find something to eat. It was a bit of a struggle to climb safely down off the large bed, but finally he made it out to the hallway.

He was lured to the kitchen by a very amazing smell: Pancakes.

"Hello Arthur, I was just starting breakfast" Matthew greeted the small child as he wandered into the kitchen. The Canadian was standing at the stove, flipping pancakes.

"It smells good. Alfred's still sleeping...is Francis up yet?" Arthur asked curiously, noting the blissful quietness in the house.

"Mhm, Francis is still in the shower. After we all eat and get dressed were going shopping." Matthew replied, effortlessly flipping some more pancakes. It wasn't long before Francis waltzed into the room.

"Who's ready for some shopping today?" He sang, ruffling Arthur's hair. The small nation swatted France's hand away.

"Not me!" He sang back sarcastically.

"PANCAKES!" The sound of Alfred's scream stopped Francis from replying as the small American came running into the room.

"Thank you so much Mattie! I haven't had your pancakes for weeks!"

"Eh, it's not problem" Canada responded.

Pretty soon breakfast was ready and the four sat down to eat. America was content with sitting on his brother's lap again, but England refused to sit on anyone lap anymore. He made do by sitting in his own chair, atop of many phone books so he could actually reach the table.

"We'll go out to eat for lunch if you guys are both good while shopping." France said casually as they ate their pancakes.

"Can we get ice cream too?" Alfred asked before shoveling a syrup drenched pancake into his mouth. It was no over exaggeration to say that Alfred was a messy eater in the form of a child. His face and hands were covered with sticky syrup, and some had even dribbled into his shirt.

"Oui, we can get ice cream too. Before we go anywhere though, I think you two are in need for a bath." Francis said, scrunching his nose at the messy American. England dropped his fork on horror.

"I don't need a bath! I'm not even messy!" He said.

"Alright, you can wait till tonight. _You_ however..." France said, turning towards a sheepish Alfred. "Your having a bath right after breakfast."

"Aww...but I don't like baths" He grumbled, finishing the last of his food. "It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair" Was France's only response as he began to clean the table. "Matthew, go give him a bath."

"W-what?" Alfred spluttered. "I don't need help! I can take a bath all by myself!"

"Your still small Al, you could slip, or drown...or anything could happen." Canada said, taking his twin brother's small hand and leading him from the room, despite Alfred's childish protests. Arthur watched the two as he stifled a giggle.

"Don't think your off the hook either Angleterre. Your getting a bath tonight." France said sternly, ignoring England's glare.

Alfred didn't exactly make the bath easy. The whole time he splashed and struggled as Matthew desperately tried to wash his brother's hair and face.

"Come on Al, please just sit still for a second!" He pleaded to the smaller nation.

"No way! I hate baths, plus I don't like having to have help with bathing." Alfred said, coughing as some of the soap got into his mouth.

Eventually Matthew was satisfied with his brother's hygiene and allowed Alfred to step out of the tub. Both he _and_ Matthew were soaked, thanks to Alfred splashing water everywhere. Nonetheless, Matthew wrapped Alfred in a big fluffy towel and sent him to go change into another T-shirt.

Luckily France had dug around in England's wardrobe and found two of the smallest shirts that he could find for the small nations. They were still much to big, but they would have to do for now until proper clothes could be purchases.

"Ready to go?" Canada asked. Alfred and Arthur glumly shook their heads, but France ushered them all out to England's car before they could try to make an escape. Canada looked worried as he buckled the two children into the car. They would need to buy some booster seats too while they were out, or else they would be fined or something.

It didn't take them long to drive to a mall area in London, where numerous clothing stores were spread about. There was one for babies and children, so that was where France ordered them to go first.

"Stick close to us you two. There are to many people, plus parking lots can be dangerous." France said, taking Arthur's hand. Matthew was quick to grab Alfred's hand as the four countries made their way to the first store.

Once they were inside, France led them to the children's section for boys. Seeing all the colorful clothes got Alfred excited as he ran over to the pajama section.

"Look at all these clothes! Can I get some superman jammies? Oh look at these ones, they have dinosaurs on them! Please can I have some? Pretty please with sugar on top?" Alfred asked excitedly.

"Oui, of course you can. Now both of you stay close and pick out some pajamas. I'll go get you some regular clothes." France said, walking to another isle. Suddenly Canada's phone began to ring.

"I'll be right back, Cuba's calling me." He told France, walking towards the back of the store and talking to his Cuban friend over the phone. For awhile everything was fine. France was engrossed with picking out adorable outfits for the two children. Alfred was busy choosing many warm and fuzzy pj's, and Arthur stood scowling.

The little Brit did not want to be shopping at all. The store smelled funny and shopping for clothes was boring. _'I'll just go wait in the car'_ He thought to himself. After making sure that France and Alfred weren't looking, he quietly snuck out of the store.

"Where on earth did we park?" He wondered aloud to himself. It was quite hard to see because he was so small, and the area was very crowded, and it was hard to see with all the big grown ups around.

He wandered a little farther into an area that wasn't so crowded so he could look around better. There was a bench nearby, so he stood up on it in hopes to get a better look at the parking lot. The little nation failed to notice the shadow of a person behind him.

"Hey there little guy. Where are your parents?"

Arthur jumped and spun around at the voice, only to come face to face with a tall and rather creepy man. He was broad shouldered with pudgy cheeks and a bald head.

"None of your business." He replied, praying that the man would go away. Unfortunately this didn't happen.

"I have some yummy candy in my car. How about we go and get some?" The man asked, his pig like eyes squinting as he surveyed the little boy. Arthur was most certainly not stupid. He knew that this man was dangerous, and that he had to quickly get away.

"I don't want any candy." He said, jumping off of the bench to go back to France and Canada. The man just smiled, clamping a heavy hand down onto Arthur's small shoulder.

"Your going to come with me little boy" He said.

Arthur's eyes widened. What the hell had he gotten himself into? Why hadn't he just listened and stayed like Alfred did?

This was not good.

**A/n: Oh no, what's going to happen to poor little Artie? Will France and Canada rescue him in time? Stay tuned to find out folks! Lol, seriously though, thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! Boy do I have some good news for you. Starting after Friday it's February vacation, so I will have a whole week off! That means I'll get to type a lot, so I can update pretty quickly.**

**Maybe I'll think about updating the next chapter soon if you guys review ;)**

**Anyway, happy Wednesday everyone! **


	3. Rescue and Lunch

_Please excuse all mistakes ;)_

Francis was basically in Heaven as he swept through the clothing isles, his arms full of many outfits. He'd found many shirts for each of the little nations, and was now working on finding pants. Hearing Alfred's loud yet absolutely adorable energetic voice yelling in excitement caused Francis to smile. He peered over to see the small boy holding many pajamas in his arms.

"I sure am lucky to have brought enough money." He mumbled to himself. That was when Francis realized something odd. Where on earth was Arthur at? Just a few minutes ago the child had been sulking nearby Alfred, but now he was nowhere to be seen.

"Alfred, wheres Arthur?" He called over to the American. Alfred looked around a little before shrugging.

"I dunno Francis" He replied. "Maybe he had to use the bathroom or something."

There was no bathroom in the store, which made Francis's heart thump with alarm. Had Arthur perhaps gone over to where Matthew was, in the back of the store? He quickly walked over to Alfred, scooping him up before proceeding to go to Matthew.

"Hey, watch it Francis! Your going to make me drop my stuff!" Alfred complained, but he was ignored.

"Mathieu, is Arthur with you?" Francis asked the Canadian, who was still on the phone with Cuba.

"No" Matthew said with a frown. "Why, is he missing?"

"I cant find him anywhere. Mon dieu, he better not have wandered out of the store." Francis said worriedly. It didn't take him long to figure out that Arthur had indeed left the store. He wasn't in any of the isles, and the store clerks said that they hadn't seen him either.

"You stay here in case he comes back. I'll go look around outside. Maybe he went to the car." Francis said, silently hoping that he was right. London was a very crowded place, and there were many people who would most definitely try to kidnap a wandering child. Arthur was a very adorable boy, which made it all the worse. Besides the people, parking lots were also very dangerous. Arthur could get hit by a car or something since he was so small.

Francis gave all of the not yet paid for clothes to Matthew before setting off outside of the store. Peering around, he did not catch site of his small rival anywhere. He began to panic, cupping his hands around his mouth and screaming, "ARTHUR!"

"Are you looking for somebody Sir?" A random woman asked him. She was sitting in the shade at a picnic table with some friends.

"A small boy who's about three. He has blonde hair, green eyes, and his eyebrows are on the slightly larger side. Please tell me you've seen him?" Francis asked hopefully. He just about jumped with joy when the woman smiled.

"Oh yes, I saw the little thing wandering around not too long ago, when I was buying water a few stores down. He looked lost so I was going to go and help him, but then a man started talking to him. I assumed he was a relative of some sort." She replied.

"Merde!" He cursed aloud. "What did he look like? Please don't tell me that he took him!"

"I haven't the slightest clue, he just had no hair and was rather large. I left when they were talking, but that was only a few minutes ago. Perhaps they're still there?" The woman offered. "They were at the bench right under that store with the green sign."

"Merci" Francis thanked her, ignoring the giggles from the woman's friends who sat with her, who thought his French accent was sexy. Any other day he would have stopped to flirt, but right now was an emergency. He quickly set off in the direction that the woman had pointed him in.

"Arthur? Angleterre where are you?" He kept shouting. Finally he reached the bench where Arthur had supposedly been. He went pale with alarm when seeing nobody there.

"Francis help!" A voice suddenly cried. France turned around to the sound of Arthur's shout, eyes widening as he did so. Arthur was being held by a man who looked just as the woman had described. He was a little on the chubby side and had a bald head. Arthur was struggling in the man's grasp wildly, and it seemed like the man was having a hard time getting a firm grip on the child. Francis stormed over furiously.

"Let him go you _fils de pute_!" He yelled. The man looked startled, especially since Francis's loud yelling seemed to gain the attention of nearby pedestrians. Earlier Arthur had been unable to shout, due to the fact that the man had been covering his mouth. Luckily he had managed to bite the man's hand.

"I said let him go!" Francis screamed again, looking frightfully dangerous.

"I wasn't doing anything!" The man claimed, quickly dropping Arthur to the ground and holding his hands up innocently. "The kid was lost...so I was going to try and help him find his parents!"

Arthur quickly ran over to Francis, hiding behind one of the elder nation's legs. France reassuringly patted the child's head before looking up to glare angrily at the man, who was trying to casually back away. With no warning, France socked the unsuspecting man in the face, causing him to stumble back.

"Don't you ever touch Arthur again, or any other child for that matter! Now get out of here before I kill you." Francis hissed. The man seemed to get the message, running away as fast as his pudgy legs could carry him. Francis then turned his attention to Arthur, who was struggling not to cry. The whole experience had been pretty awful. He thought that the man was going to get away with kidnapping him.

"This is why I told you to not wander off! There are dangerous people everywhere Arthur! Had I come a few minutes late then that man would most likely have gotten away with taking you!" France scolded. Arthur just didn't seem to get the message. Right now he was stuck as a child, and he would have to be treated like one in certain matters.

"S-sorry. I just wanted t-to wait in the car." Arthur apologized, big green eyes watering. France's eyes softened at the pitiful little nation, instantly lifting Arthur into his arms.

"Hush mon lapin, it's alright now. Just don't wander off again." He said soothingly. Arthur couldn't help it as he began to cry. It had just been so scary, the fact that he had been practically defenseless against a regular human.

"Come now, let's get back to Alfred and Matthew. No doubt they're worried." Francis told Arthur as he began to walk towards the store in which they had been in before.

Matthew let out a large sigh of relief when he saw Francis come back with Arthur. For the past few minutes while Francis had been gone, Alfred had began to cry with worry. Matthew had finally convinced Alfred that everything would be fine, but the small boy had still been waiting by the entrance of the store.

"IGGY! FRANCIS!" He yelled, happily running over to them as he jumped up and down.

"What happened?" Matthew murmured to Francis questionably as the French nation set Arthur back down on the floor.

"It was terrible Mathieu. Some sick pedophile tried to kidnap Arthur." France replied quietly so Alfred would not be able to hear. He didn't need two scared children.

"Oh no! Thank God you got there in time. I guess we need to keep a better watch on them, especially Arthur." Matthew said, stricken with both horror and relief. Poor Arthur had come so close to being kidnapped!

"Oui, your very right. Luckily I think Arthur had learned his lesson for now."

"Why don't we all go out to eat after we're done getting them clothes? I'm sure that will take Arthur's mind off things." Matthew suggested. After all, they _had _promised to take them out to lunch, as well as for ice cream. There was no way Alfred would let them get away without buying him a sundae.

Both Francis and Matthew were extra cautious during the remaining time that they finished getting clothes. The whole time Matthew forced Alfred and Arthur to stay by his side while Francis finished getting clothes. He kept a firm grip on Arthur's hand the whole time, despite the little island nation's protests.

Because Arthur had not picked out any of his own pajamas, Francis did that too. By the time that they were done, there was at least five bags of clothing.

"Bloody hell, those are way to much clothes. It's not as if were going to be this way forever!" Arthur grumbled quietly as they were once again buckled into the car.

"But Arthur, we have no idea when the reversal potion can be made. After all, we don't even know where to find most of the ingredients...it could be awhile." Matthew responded.

"Aw crap, this sucks. We still need to explain to our bosses and stuff, plus I don't think I can deal with this!" Alfred complained.

"I know! Imagine what my Prime Minister will think when he sees me? And the Queen...oh dead lord, what ever will she think?" Arthur asked to himself in horror.

"Don't worry guys, we'll tell your bosses about it tomorrow." Matthew said, before another thought from earlier occurred to him. "Hey Francis, we need to buy them car seats sometime today. It's dangerous since there so small, plus it's against the law for little kids to go without them."

"We can buy them after lunch" Francis agreed.

"What? No! Nuh uh! There is _no_ way that I'm going to sit in a car seat. Haven't you ruined our dignity enough already?" Alfred shouted, flushing at the image of himself sitting in some children's booster seat.

"For once I actually agree with Alfred. I wont stand for sitting in one of those vile things." Arthur agreed.

"I'm afraid it's not up for discussion." Was all Francis replied to them.

Alfred cheered up instantly as they arrived at the restaurant, obediently holding onto Matthew's hand as they entered the medium sized building. It was just a simple place that was kid friendly, with bright colored walls and smiling waitresses. Arthur looked a bit skeptic as France took his hand as well, leading them inside.

"Table for four, s'il vous plaît" France requested politely as they entered.

They were lead to a booth that fit them all perfectly. Alfred pouted when Francis made them order from a kids menu, but brightened up instantly when he saw that the menu had cheeseburgers on it.

"Hello my name's Brittany, I'll be your server for today. Can I start you all out with drinks?" A kind waitress asked them a few minutes after they had settled. Because they didn't have good french wine in such a restaurant, Francis went with getting a water with lemons. Matthew got coffee, Arthur was allowed to have tea, and Alfred went with chocolate milk (bendy straw included).

While they were waiting, Alfred began to grow bored. After all, patience wasn't really his expertise even when he was an adult. He looked around the place. It really wasn't that crowded, there were only perhaps five other families there. Turning his attention to Arthur, he snickered. Arthur looked deep in thought, chewing on his thumb nail while relaxing into the cushioned seat. Not being able to resist, Alfred leaned closer to Arthur.

"BOO!" He shouted, bursting into laughter when Arthur jumped and broke out of his trance.

"You stupid git!" Arthur shouted, raising his hand and hitting Alfred in the arm.

"Ow, that hurt!" Alfred said, hitting Arthur back in the same spot that Arthur had hit him.

"OUCH!"

Needless to say, a fight broke out. Both little boys started arguing loudly while hitting each other. Both were spewing out some pretty vulgar swears, causing other people to look over at them in irritation, as there were other children in the room.

"Enough! Stop hitting each other!" Francis scolded, slapping Alfred on the hand lightly as the American was about to hit Arthur again.

"You guys should know better than to fight in public." Matthew added, flushing at the stares they were still receiving. Just in time, the waitress came back with their drinks and asked for what they wanted to order.

"A cheeseburger and fries!" Alfred ordered excitedly.

"Say please Al" Matthew muttered. His brother could be so rude sometimes!

"Fish an' chips please!" Arthur ordered next, smirking at Alfred's glare, since the British nation had said please and didn't get scolded.

Francis went with a simple soup and salad, while Matthew got a toasted lettuce sandwich and a side cup of maple syrup to dip it in. They had to wait a little while for the food. Luckily the waitress had given the boys some crayons to color with, so Alfred busied himself drawing a picture of a space battle.

When the food finally arrived, things got a lot better. Alfred was very pleased with his lunch, although he told Arthur that they tasted much better in America. Arthur was also satisfied with his fish and chips, munching on them hungerly. The rest of the meal went swimmingly, and pretty soon they were all set to get ice cream.

"What are we going to do now?" Alfred asked as they walked back to the car sometime later, licking the remains of ice cream from his fingers.

"Buy you guys car seats, then go home" Matthew answered.

"No" Arthur said, folding his arms. "I refuse to sit on something so childish!"

"Yeah!" Alfred declared. "I'd rather eat a hamster than sit in a car seat."

"...Eat a hamster?" Arthur questioned as Matthew lifted them into the car.

"It was the first thing that came to mind." Alfred said sheepishly.

Thirty minutes and two car seats later, they were ready to return home. Granted it was a little hard to get Arthur and Alfred to sit in them, but with a little negotiation (and a lot of force) they were able to buckle them in. Francis glanced in the car mirror and almost laughed. Both Arthur and Alfred looked adorable as they each identically had their arms crossed as they sat glowering in their newly purchased booster seats.

"It's not that bad guys" Francis tried to reassure them.

"...Yes it is" Alfred said, pouting.

"Cheer up Alfred, when we get back you can watch Spiderman." Matthew offered.

"That wont make me feel better." Alfred said, frowning still.

"You just wait till we get back to normal. When we do, I'm going to beat up both of you." Arthur said to Francis and Matthew with a scowl.

Soon they arrived back at Arthur's house. It was mind afternoon, and the sun was peeking out from gray clouds. Alfred was snuggled on the couch, curled up at Matthew's side as he watched Spiderman. Francis went to work on refilling Arthur's dresser with the new clothes. He used one drawer for Alfred, and another for Arthur. Speaking of Arthur, the little nation was sitting on his large bed flipping through his books to try and find out how to get some of the ingredients.

"NO!" Arthur suddenly screamed.

"What, what's wrong?" Francis asked worriedly.

"I know where to get a Crystal Moon Diminutive Flower!" He cried.

"Then why are you upset mon petit lapin?" Francis asked, smiling in amusement.

"B-because there's no way we can possibly get it" Arthur whimpered. That wiped the smile right off of Francis's face.

"Why? Where does it grow?" He asked.

"It grows on the tallest mountain...in Russia." Arthur sniffed.

'WHAT?" Francis yelled in alarm.

"That's not all" Arthur continued. "For the potion to work properly, it can only be picked on the full moon...and that's not for at least twenty days. Plus how the hell would we even get to Russia in the first place?"

"I don't know" Francis said. "I guess that means you two are going to be stuck like this for quite sometime. And we don't even know if we can get that flower, let alone the other ingredients."

When Arthur and Francis broke the news about the Crystal Moon Diminutive Flower to Matthew and Alfred, it caused Alfred to freak out.

"What the hell are we going to do then? This is fucking insane!" Alfred shrieked.

"Don't swear Al, it doesn't sound right coming from a three year old." Matthew chided.

"Why don't I make dinner? Some good food can cheer up any soul." Francis said, going to the kitchen. Arthur sighed, but followed him while Alfred went back to his movie with Matthew.

Arthur and Alfred were both sulky during dinner as they ate, not in good moods after finding out about the flower ingredient. To be honest Francis didn't mind that much. He loved taking care of children, and could remember distinctly when he had raised Matthew. He had even took care of Arthur a bit when he had been an _actual_ child, since England's brothers were always mean to him.

Matthew didn't mind either. He thought that Alfred was an adorable kid, as was Arthur. The only problem was how they were going to explain this to everyone else. Pretty soon dinner was done though, and Matthew began to clear the dishes.

"Arthur, are you ready?" Francis suddenly asked the small child.

"For what?" Arthur asked, confused.

"Your bath"

**a/n: Dun Dun Duuun! Yay, I updated! Do you know why I updated? Because I got plenty of lovely reviews! :D**** I'll get the next chapter (Already almost done) up either tomorrow night or Saturday morning if you guys want. I promise I will update asap if I get some more reviews(: They inspire me to write more...lol**

**I hope everyone has a happy Thursday!**


	4. Baths, Bosses, and Time outs

_Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, I didn't really proof read it..._

"I am not letting someone bathe me!" Arthur said furiously from his spot at the table, crossing his arms and scowling.

"I had to go through it, so it's only fair." Alfred spoke up, grinning at the glare that Arthur sent his way. Arthur soon turned his attention to Francis.

"Your probably going to molest me in the bath or something!" He grumbled.

"I wont, you have my word." Francis promised.

"Oh sure, the word of a frog...how wonderful." Arthur muttered. "I'm out of here."

With that the small nation slid off his chair, breaking into a run towards the door. Unfortunately because his legs were so small, it caused him to be slower than normal. Matthew, who was closest to the door, had no trouble catching Arthur before he could escape.

"Here, he's all yours. I already had to suffer through giving Alfred a bath so I don't think I can live through another...your on your own. A bit of advise though, be sure to wear clothes that can get wet." The Canadian said, passing the struggling Brit to Francis.

"Oui, thank you Matthew" Francis said, tightening his grip on Arthur as the smaller nation tried kicking him. "Come now Arthur, it wont be that bad."

"Let me go! I can do it by myself!"

It took a good twenty minutes just preparing the bath, because Arthur kept trying to run away while Francis filled the bath with warm water. He even used some soap to make bubbles, knowing that Arthur would feel a little more comfortable about his modesty. When he tried helping Arthur undress, the green eyed boy backed away, swearing and yelling.

"Arthur listen to me! Be still for just a few minutes, and we'll be as quick as possible. Then you and Alfred can watch another movie or something alright?" He tried pleading with the younger. Seconds passed slowly before Arthur finally took a step closer.

"If you make one wrong move, then I swear to God you frog..." Arthur warned, turning a dark shade of red as Francis helped him strip from his clothing and get into the bath.

It went relatively well for the most part. There was much less splashing compared to Alfred's crazy bath. Arthur just sat sulking in the sudsy water, waiting for the torture to be over with. Finally fifteen minutes later it was all done. Arthur was dressed in warm pajamas that actually fit him, and so he quickly went back out to his living room.

"Good to see you both made it out alive. By the screaming in the beginning it sounded as if someone were being murdered." Matthew commented as they came out. He and Alfred had been playing the board game Operation while the bath was going on, a game that Arthur didn't even remember owning. Alfred had gotten dressed in his pajamas as well, wearing the Superman ones that he had picked.

"I'm winning against Mattie! He's lost three times in a row!" Alfred said, laughing giddily. Matthew smiled softly at his brother before turning his attention to Arthur.

"Did you have a nice bath? It couldn't have been that bad eh?" He asked.

"...Not as bad as I thought, but it was still stupid." Arthur replied crossly as he walked over to sit next to Alfred. "I didn't even need one in the first place. I'm not a messy pig like Alfred is."

"Hey!"

"Well you are!"

"Nuh uh! I _am not_ a pig!"

"Are too!"

"Both of you be quiet!" Francis interrupted. "Stop fighting unless you want to go to bed early."

"You can't tell us what to do!" Arthur spat.

"Really now?" Francis asked, crossing his arms while smirking. "I _do_ believe that you are both the size of little children who can hardly even dress themselves. You two are in no position to argue. If you want to be treated like an adult then act like one. Fighting so childishly just proves how little you really are."

Alfred and Arthur both glared before turning to face each other.

"Sorry" Arthur muttered first, looking down at his feet. "Your not really a pig, I was only teasing."

Alfred smiled brightly. "It's alright Iggy! I'm sorry for yelling too."

Matthew almost laughed at the way the two boys almost instantly made up. Perhaps they could get along better as children rather than adults. After all, they were both pretty wild when they actually _were_ children. More alike than different anyway.

Soon they decided on watching a movie, something that would be kid friendly. After some arguing, a Disney movie (Mulan) was picked. Alfred was once again curled up on Matthew's lap. Arthur was leaning against Francis, beginning to feel tired from the long day. After all, he did almost end up kidnapped.

Matthew quietly observed the two young nations and stifled laughter. Both Arthur and Alfred's eyes were wide and transfixed on the screen, despite how earlier they claimed it to be too much of a kids movie. He gently threaded his fingers through Alfred's hair, hugging his brother's small body closer.

It wasn't long before Arthur fell alseep against Francis, and Alfred was on the verge of passing out. Francis and Matthew decided to call it a night for the boys. Once again the they were tucked into England's large bed. Alfred felt a bit more awake as soon as Francis and Matthew left the room though, sitting up and squinting through the darkness. That was when something caught his eye.

His glasses, (Texas) were sitting on the nightstand. They had been left there because the glasses were now too big to stay on his face without sliding off. Sighing, he picked them up and put them onto his face. As expected, they slid right off.

"This really sucks" He whispered.

...

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Matthew and Francis were sitting down at the table discussing things. There was a lot to talk about too, what with the situation that Arthur and Alfred were in. First off, a World Meeting was coming up in about two weeks. By the looks of things, the two nations wouldn't be their regular size by then.

"How are we going to explain this to the other countries?" Matthew asked, taking a sip of tea that he'd made himself and Francis.

"Honestly I don't know. Most likely they'll just tease and horse around with the boys, but I'm still worried about what some of the more..._dangerous_ countries will do. Like Russia for instance." Francis replied.

"I don't think Russia would cause any harm" Matthew said slowly. "But I guess we can never be too careful. Don't you think they're beginning to act more childlike though? Especially Al."

"Now that you mention it, I suppose your right. Arthur's still pretty stubborn, but Alfred's beginning to act more like how he looks."

"Remember what the book said? That they'd grow more accustomed to the spell? You don't think that means..." Matthew trailed off.

"That they'll start to act more childish? I'm not sure, though I suppose only time can tell." Francis answered.

"Is that good or bad?" Matthew wondered aloud.

"I have no idea." Was all Francis replied with. They were silent for a minute before another thought occurred to the Canadian.

"How are we going to do this exactly? Take care of them I mean...surely we can't stay here in England all the time. You and I still have work to do as nations as well Francis, and I doubt our bosses will let us stay here."

"What if we can get permission from Arthur and Alfred's bosses to take them to our homes? We can swap on who takes care of them. For instance, you could take them for one week, then I could for another...something of the sort." Francis suggested.

"We can ask" Matthew said.

"Do...do you think they're okay with us taking care of them?" Francis asked hesitantly. Matthew startled a bit at the question, looking at Francis.

"They don't really have a choice. Besides, who else would? Were both perfect for the job...Al is my brother and you knew Arthur when he was little in the first place." He said.

"Your right" Francis smiled. "Well, I think I'm going to turn in for the night. Bonne nuit Mathieu."

"Bonne nuit" Matthew replied as Francis walked from the room. He sat at the table for a little while longer, finishing his tea. Finally when it was late he got up and headed for bed. On the way to his guest bedroom, he stopped to poke his head into England's room, smiling at the site he saw.

Alfred was laying sideways, one small arm hanging off the bed. His mouth was partly open and the covers were twisted around his legs. As for Arthur, the small Brit was curled up into a tiny ball, arms close to his face. They both looked super adorable. Shaking his head and chuckling, Matthew closed the door and went to his own room.

Morning came quickly, and once again Matthew insisted upon making pancakes, with eggs to go alongside them as well.

"So...are we telling our bosses what happened today?" Arthur asked.

"Oui, we shall call them and see what they think. Likely at first they wont believe us." Francis answered.

"Yeah, Obama's not one for magical stuff..." Alfred said.

"My Queen might believe it, but I'm not sure about my Prime Minister...it's going to be so embarrassing to tell them!" Arthur said, face growing red at the thought.

It turned out that Alfred was right, his President thought he was making it up in order to get out of doing work. Matthew had to do his best and convince him over the phone for the time being, but the President still said that he needed actual proof.

As for Arthur, they just drove to Buckingham Palace to visit the Queen. She was at first shocked by the site of the little country, but eventually warmed up to the idea and had no choice but to believe and accept it. She thought that both Arthur and Alfred were 'The most cutest things that she ever saw' and gave them each a cookie.

"You don't have to worry about telling the Prime Minister, leave that to me." She told France. "Just take good care of Arthur for us."

"Well that went better than expected." Matthew commented sometime later as they returned to Arthur's house.

"I think that was the most embarrassing moment of my life." Arthur said dryly.

"What about that time when you came to a world meeting drunk and pissed yourself?" Alfred asked.

"Don't bring that up you damn wanker!"

"..It _was_ pretty funny."

"Fuck you America!"

"G-guys? Stop fighting, and quit swearing." Matthew said, trying desperately to control them. As to be expected, neither child listened.

"Quit telling us what to do! Were not actually children!" Arthur growled to Matthew before screaming profanities at Alfred again.

"Your such an obnoxious git! It's your fault that were like this in the first place! All you ever do is make fun of people and boss them around while stuffing your face with hamburgers!"

"Well your just a stuffy old man who complains about everything while sipping your disgusting tea!"

"How dare you!" Arthur screamed, pouncing on the other child.

"Wow, they remind me of you and England whenever you guys get into fights at World Meetings." Matthew muttered to Francis. "How do we get them to stop?"

"Simple" Said Francis, who had his arms folded as he watched the two young children argue. Then without saying another word he walked over, lifting Arthur off of Alfred and walking with him towards the kitchen.

"Hey, put me down you frog! Where are you taking me?" Arthur yelled, but was ignored. Francis pulling out a kitchen chair and dragged it towards a corner of the room. He then plopped Arthur down into the chair, much to the younger's dismay.

"Sit there, and do not get up Angleterre. If you do then you _will_ regret it." Was all Francis told him. Arthur's mouth was gaped open disbelievingly. Was Francis actually trying to punish them as if they were children?

"Hahahaha! Artie, I can't believe your actually getting a time out! That sucks for you dude." Alfred laughed from the doorway of the kitchen. That was when Francis then walked over to him, lifting Alfred into his arms. He then did the same thing that he did to Arthur, placing a chair in the opposite corner of the kitchen and sitting Alfred down in it.

"What? No, you can't punish me! I didn't do anything!" Alfred shouted. "I'm innocent!"

"You both argued, so you can both sit there and be quiet for ten minutes." Francis replied, walking back out of the kitchen to join Matthew on the couch. He clicked on the Tv and settled for some drama movie that was on.

"I cant believe you just actually put them in time out. They're going to be pissed. No wait, they probably are pissed." Matthew said, crossed between laughter and disbelief.

"There was nothing else to do" Francis said. "They can't fight so violently when they're that little. Their bodies aren't strong anymore, and they could get hurt."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Arthur and Alfred were both shocked. Arthur was also furious, turning around in his chair to gaze out the kitchen doorway and make sure Francis and Matthew weren't looking.

"Oi, Alfred!" He whispered. The said nation turned around to look across the room at Arthur.

"What?"

"We can't let them treat us like little kids. Want to sneak away upstairs without them seeing?" Arthur asked hopefully. He most certainly did not want to just stay there, but he was unwilling to rebel alone.

"No way dude! That'll just make them mad." Alfred responded.

"So your just going to let them get away with treating us like three year olds?" Arthur inquired disbelievingly.

"No, but I don't want to have to sit here longer." Alfred said. "It's boring."

Arthur blinked in shock, before turning back around to face his corner. This whole predicament was unfair! He wasn't even the one to deliberately cast the spell, his wand just sort of exploded. Suddenly to Arthur's own horror, he felt hot tears begin to fall from his eyes. _'Why am I crying?'_ He thought to himself. _'Great, now I am actually acting as if I were a child.' _ He was just so frustrated with everything. The impossibly hard to make potion, the fact that he was almost kidnapped, the way he was being treated, as if he couldn't do anything for himself... Everything was just unfair!

Finally when the unbelievably long ten minutes was up, both Francis and Matthew came back to the kitchen.

"You guys can get up now, the ten minutes is done" Francis said, both a little shocked yet pleased that the two nations had actually stayed there the whole time.

"Yes! FREEDOM!" Alfred cried out, whooping with joy as he jumped from his chair and ran out of the room. Arthur slid out of his own seat as well, covering his face so nobody would see that he was crying.

"Angleterre, what's wrong with your face?" Francis asked, puzzled at the Brit's behavior.

"Nothing" Arthur sniffled, trying to walk past the two adult countries. Francis knelt down, gently prying Arthur's hands away from his eyes. He was shocked to see that Arthur had been crying.

"Arthur, what's wrong?' He asked in alarm, using his thumb to swipe away the tears from under Arthur's eyes as he gathered the boy into a hug. "Are you upset about having to sit in the chair?"

"I don't know" Arthur replied. "I don't know _why_ I'm crying. I cant help it."

Francis hugged Arthur tightly, cooing gentle French words as he tried to comfort the nation. Matthew watched the scene curiously. Maybe the spell was finally beginning to cause Arthur to act more childish, much like it was doing to Alfred.

"Mattie? Your phone's ringing." Alfred said, coming into the room with Matthew's cellphone and passing it to his brother. Then he turned his attention to Arthur.

"What's wrong with Iggy?" He asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Nothing Al, just let him be for now." Matthew replied before taking his phone and answering it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Mattie it's me! The awesome Prussia!" Gilbert said from the other end of the line.

"Gilbert? Er...what's up?" Matthew asked.

"Well, you left your favorite hoodie at my house from the last time you visited, so I decided to be awesome and return it to you. There's only one problem...your not at your house!" The Prussian said.

"I'm actually over at England's right now. Seriously though don't worry about it. I can just get it another time-"

"Your at England's? Okay, I'll be over asap!" Gilbert interrupted, hanging up before Matthew could tell him no. Matthew sighed, wondering how they were going to explain Arthur and Alfred to Gilbert.

Speaking of the two children, Alfred had wandered over to where Francis and Arthur were sitting. Arthur was on Francis's lap, face buried into the Frenchman's chest. Alfred climbed on France's lap as well, laying a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"What's wrong Iggy? Please don't cry...I'm sorry for fighting with you earlier." He said sadly. Seeing Arthur cry was beginning to make him feel upset as well.

"Don't worry Alfred, it's not your fault. It's just the affects from the spell." Francis said, ruffling Alfred's hair. That cheered Alfred up a bit, because he thought that if had been his fault that England had been crying. Eventually Arthur calmed down, and Francis gave him some of his favorite earl grey tea.

"So...I have some news." Matthew told them as he fiddled with his cellphone.

"What sort of news?" Francis asked.

"Prussia's coming over" The Canadian said casually, wincing at the reactions. Arthur spat out his tea, Alfred's mouth dropped open, and Francis's eyes widened.

"WHAT?"

**a/n: Oh know, how are they going to explain all of this to Gilbert? How will our favorite Prussian react? Only time can tell...stay tuned people, because the next chapters on it's way!**

**By the way, thanks so much for all the reviews for chapter 3. I was so happy, and they inspired me to type this chapter while watching Hetalia season 3 and eating mini tomatoes today. Please review and tell me how you liked this chapter. Thanks so much guys!**


	5. Prussia knows something

_Warning: For Prussia's language...lol_

"You can't be serious!" Alfred shouted. "If Prussia comes over then were all screwed. He'll totally freak out and tell all the other nations!"

"Not to mention the bastard will probably tease us.." Arthur muttered.

"Calm down, I'm sure there's an explanation for his visit" Francis said soothingly before turning to Matthew. "Right?"

"Heheh well...it turns out that I left my hoodie over at his house so Gil said he's going to return it." Matthew explained nervously.

"What? Are you saying that Prussia is going to come all the way to England just to return a measly hoodie?" Alfred asked.

"That's Prussia for you" France sighed. "We need to think about how we're going to handle this."

Arthur climbed out of his seat and began to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Matthew asked.

"To put every single curse I can on the house so Prussia will learn his lesson." The green eyed child answered.

"Ah, no. I don't think that's the best idea." The Canadian said quickly, taking Arthur's hand and leading him back to the dining table. "Gilbert hasn't actually done anything wrong...yet."

"Exactly! I think it's a good idea Artie, we gotta get back at him before he's even done anything!" Alfred said determinedly, banging his small fist on the table. He really didn't want anyone finding out about he and Arthur's...small problem just yet. Besides, the Prussian would most likely be a blabbermouth about it.

"I think we should just act normal about it. If he get's too bad _then_ we can act. How much time do we have Mathieu?" Francis asked as calmly as possible, for the sake the Arthur and Alfred.

"No idea. I think he was at my house when he called, so I'm guessing that we'll have a few hours to spare until he shows up." Matthew replied.

"This can't be happening...Prussia's going to find out! Quick Iggy, we gotta get out of here!" Alfred said, making a run for the front door. Suddenly to everyone's horror, someone was knocking from the outside.

"Helllooooo? Mattie, are you in there? It is I, the awesome Prussia!" Gilbert's voice rang out.

"What the...how the bloody hell did he get here so fast? That's impossible!" Arthur cried out angrily.

Alfred was frozen at his spot near the door as Matthew came over and opened the door. Standing in the doorway was a very happy red eyed ex-nation, with a yellow bird on his shoulder. He beamed at seeing both Matthew and Francis, who was standing slightly behind the shocked Canadian.

"Hey there Mattie! I have your hoodie!" Gilbert said, rummaging through a bag on his shoulder and pulling out Matthew's maple leaf hoodie. "Here you go!"

"Thanks Gil...but eh, how did you get here so fast? You just called fifteen minutes ago."

"That information Mattie, is top secret. Let's just say that it has to do with my awesomeness." Was all the Prussian said, before stepping inside and looking around.

"Hey, where is everybody? I could have sworn I just saw Francis..." Gilbert said suspiciously. While Gilbert had been focused on giving Matthew his hoodie back, Francis had rushed the two little nations into the kitchen so Gilbert wouldn't freak out right away.

"Er...they're around" Matthew replied nervously. "So...are you planning on visiting for awhile?"

"Hell yeah! I figured that I could chill here for awhile and hang out with you guys." Gilbert said excitedly. "It's been boring lately because West is so occupied with the upcoming meeting, and Antonio's been busy with Romano."

"Oh...alright. Well I suppose England wouldn't mind you staying here for a little while." Matthew said.

"I'm sure he also wont mind if the awesome me steals a beer or two." Prussia said, making his way towards the kitchen. Matthew was quick, grabbing onto the collar of Prussia's shirt and yanking him back.

"Why don't you just sit down and watch TV or something, I'll get you a beer." He said quickly.

"Something tells me that your hiding something..." Gilbert said. "And it must me in the kitchen!"

"Wait, NO!" Matthew shouted, but it was too late. Gilbert had already ran past him into the kitchen before Matthew had the chance to stop him. As soon as he entered, things got interesting...At first everything seemed normal. Francis was sitting at the kitchen table supposedly reading a newspaper.

"Hey Francis, I knew you were here! Do you have any idea what's wrong with Matthew? He acted like you were hiding something in here." Gilbert said, walking over to his friend and taking a seat at the table.

"Gilbert mon ami! How very nice to see you! I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about, Mathieu seems perfectly normal to me." France said, indicating to the Canadian as Matthew followed Gilbert into the room.

"Huh..." Gilbert said, furrowing his eyebrows. "Maybe it was just my awesome imagination then."

So Gilbert eventually calmed down from his suspicions, until movement caught the corner of his eye. Turning around, the Prussian was shocked to see two small boys trying to sneak from the room.

"Hey...why are there kids here?" He asked. "Are you guys kidnappers? Is that why you were trying to keep me from coming in here? Mattie, I never knew you were the criminal type!"

Startled that they had been caught trying to sneak away, the two boys turned around to face Gilbert. That was when the Prussian realized that something was wrong...very wrong.

"Hold on a sec, is that...ENGLAND AND AMERICA?" He screamed the last part, realization dawning on him. It had to be them, considering that the shorter boy had large eyebrows and a scowl, and that the other one had sky blue eyes and a piece of hair sticking up from his head, just like Alfred's Nantucket.

"Before you say anything, you have to promise not to tell anyone yet!" Francis quickly blurted out as Gilbert stared at the horrified boys in shock.

...

"Holy shit, you guys got turned into fucking toddlers! This is hilarious!" Prussia screamed, busting into laughter.

"Shut up, we aren't toddlers! It was just a little magic accident!" Arthur shouted angrily, but was unheard by Gilbert, who was still laughing like crazy.

"Alright Gil, you can stop laughing now." Matthew said, seeing that Alfred's lower lip was beginning to tremble. Arthur noticed this two, so he stomped angrily over to the albino, kicking him in the shin as hard as he could.

"OW!" Gilbert said, cursing and rubbing his shin. "NOT awesome kid!"

"I think you deserved it" Francis said with a grin. "Why don't you sit down so you can hear the whole story."

**Ten minutes and one explanation later:**

"Kesesese! I still find this hilarious! Just wait till everyone finds out at the meeting!" Gilbert laughed. By now Alfred was sitting in Matthew's lap, still beet red about being made fun of. In the ten minutes of explaining, Arthur had kicked Gilbert at least four more times, so he was now being held by Francis.

"That's what we're worried about Gil. Who knows how people will react at the meeting. I mean, just look at how you reacted." Matthew pointed out.

"You can relax" Gilbert said, leaning back into his seat and smiling. "I wont tell anyone...yet. They're going to find out soon anyway."

"That doesn't mean you can keep laughing at us!" Arthur spat. "It really isn't a laughing matter."

"Sure kid, whatever you say" Gilbert said through muffled laughter. "Am I the first one to know about this besides you guys? What an awesome honor!"

"Yes, what an awesome honor indeed. You've returned the hoodie like you wanted to, so now you can leave dude." Alfred told him.

"Leave?" Gilbert blinked. "But I just got here! Aren't you going to at least invite me to dinner?"

"Absolutely not!" Arthur said firmly, which sounded funny with his childlike voice.

"Arthur, I don't see any harm in him staying for one meal." Francis spoke up.

"Yeah, I'm sure he wont do anything regrettable." Matthew added.

"But it's not even dinner time yet! What are we supposed to do until then? Hang out with this crazy weirdo?" Alfred asked, sending a glare towards Gilbert since he was still mad about the albino laughing at them.

"For starters I could use a beer." Gilbert announced, heading towards Arthur's alcohol cabnit and pulling out one of his finest bottles of ale. "You guys want some?" He asked, getting out a few more glasses anyway.

"Nothing is better than my fine French wine, but I suppose I could have some." France agreed.

Soon Gilbert, Arthur, and Alfred had retired to the living room. An action movie was playing on TV, and it had caught both Alfred and Gilbert's attention immediately. Francis and Matthew were both working on some overdue paper work for their bosses in the kitchen, which left Arthur to himself. Soon his attention was pulled to the bottle of ale in which Gilbert had set on the table beside the couch.

Arthur eyed the alcoholic beverage, licking his lips. It had been awhile since he'd had such a good drink. Besides, he couldn't let Gilbert drink all of it right? _'After all, I deserve a good drink after going through all this stress' _He thought to himself lightly. He really doubted that Francis or Matthew would agree to him having beer in this state, but they were both in the kitchen. Gilbert however...well, that red eyed man would fall for anything.

"Hey Gil, pass me that ale would you?" He asked the albino casually, crossing his fingers that Gilbert would be an idiot.

"Huh? Oh, sure thing." Gilbert replied, more interested in the movie than he was at Arthur, absentmindedly picking up the bottle and passing it to the eager child. Arthur just about whooped with joy as he brought the bottle to his lips. Suddenly just as he was about to drink it, the bottle was swiped from his hands.

"GILBERT! You don't give beer to a child!" Matthew scolded, holding the bottle high out of Arthur's reach.

"But I'm not a child!" Arthur protested, but was unheard as both Matthew and Francis scolded Gilbert.

"Huh?" Gilbert asked, his attention finally turned from the movie. "Oh shit, sorry guys. I forgot that the both of them are small fries now."

"Hey, we aren't small fries!" Alfred yelled.

Arthur glared at all of them angrily before stomping off to his bedroom. None of this was fair! He slammed his door shut as hard as he could, which really didn't work out because of his lack of strength. For a few minutes he sat on his bed sulking until he heard a voice.

"Hi Arthur!"

Looking up, the child brightened instantly. There was his best friend in the while wide world, flying mint bunny.

"Flying Mint Bunny! I haven't seen you in ages!" Arthur cried, happily hugging his little green friend.

"Wow Arthur, your really adorable this small!" The bunny sang cheerfully.

"Thanks! Sadly though it's not that fun looking this young..."

For awhile Arthur talked animatedly to the Flying Mint Bunny. Little did he know that Alfred had quietly opened the door in hopes of comforting Arthur from the earlier occurrence with the alcohol. To his surprise Arthur was talking to...nobody. Or at least an invisible person. Just like how he did as an adult.

...

"MATTIE! FRANCIS! ARTHUR'S TALKING TO HIS IMAGINARY FRIENDS AGAIN!" Alfred screamed, startling Alfred from his conversation.

"What? What's wrong Alfred?" Matthew asked, quickly running into the room to make sure that his brother was alright, with Francis and Prussia right behind him.

"Hey! You scared Flying Mint Bunny away!" Arthur told Alfred angrily, before turning to the others. "And all of you get out of my room! I hate you guys!"

"Awww, please don't hate us mon lapin." Francis said pleadingly. "You know it's against the law for a three year old to have alcohol. When this spell is fixed I promise to treat you out to a bar."

"Then I want the spell to be fixed _right now_!" Arthur said.

When you guys go drinking can I come to? Besides, it wont be fun unless the awesome me is there!" Prussia spoke up in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Can we go finish the movie now?" Alfred asked Matthew.

"Sure Al" Matthew answered, picking Alfred up and carrying him back out to the living room. Prussia shrugged and followed, leaving Francis and Arthur alone.

"Aren't you going to come back out and finish the movie Angleterre?" Francis asked, seeing that the boy was making no move to go back out to the living room.

"I'm going to do some more research on the potion ingredients." Arthur responded, going back to the same book in which he had found the information about the flower.

"Alright, be good." Francis said with a sigh, leaving the room to finish his paperwork. Arthur laid on the floor, flipping through the pages of the book. Finally he found a small article about the next ingredients on the list...a Sparkling FireCoconut.

_The Sparkling FireCoconut is an exotic type of Coconut that can be found at the bottom of any volcano. It sparkles in_ the_ sunlight, and it's fire juice is said to be full of nutrition. Many people find it hard to obtain one of these special Coconuts because of the fact that is is on fire. Those who are desperate enough will even risk getting third degree burns-_

Arthur stopped reading, his mouth open in shock. How the hell were they going to obtain an ingredient like this? At the bottom of a volcano? Making this potion was going to be like a death wish. He dropped the book to the floor and proceeded to the living room. He walked over to where the TV was, clicking it off.

"Hey you brat, turn it back on!"

"What's the deal Iggy?"

"I have something to tell you guys." Arthur told Gilbert and Alfred sulkily before calling Matthew and Francis into the room. "It's about the potion."

"What is it?" Alfred asked excitedly. "Did you find out something good?"

"No" Arthur said. "I found out something bad."

"What did you find out?" Matthew asked.

"I found out how to obtain a Sparkling FireCoconut. The problem is that it's basically impossible to get, considering the fact that it can only be found at the bottom of a volcano."

"WHAT?" Alfred, Matthew, and Francis shouted, as Gilbert just looked around confused.

"How the heck are we going to get those first two things, let alone the Glass Grass, Bubbletrout and banana. Well actually getting the banana should be easy." Alfred said.

"Did you just say Glass Grass? Awesome! Those are my favorite type of candy!" Gilbert shouted.

"Wait, you know how to get Glass Grass?" Alfred asked. "Dude, that's a miracle!'

"Woah there kiddo, I may know _how_ to get it since I'm so awesome, but I don't think I'll be able to get any for you." Gilbert said, patting Alfred on the head.

"Wait, why not?" Arthur asked.

"Because Glass Grass is an illegal kind of candy that was banned in 1896. Nowadays it can only be obtained by smugglers of the highest quality." Gilbert said cheerfully.

Everyone in the room face-palmed.

**A/n: Sorry that it took an extra day to get this chapter up...I've been earning money from my siblings by cleaning all of their rooms. Pretty snazzy right?(;  
><strong>

**Lol anyway thank you for all the delightful reviews. I promise to get another chapter up really soon. After all, I have plenty of time since it's February Vacation. Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you all liked it.**

**Oh yeah... also I'll give you a little sneak peek of the next chapter: It'll have some other countries because you know why? They're going to go to the World Meeting!**

**Feel free to review(: **


	6. The Meeting

_Enjoy this chapter!_

Things were not going well for Alfred and Arthur. It had been a number of days since Prussia had visited, giving them bad news about the potion along with Matthew's sweatshirt. For the time being there was another problem though. The World Meeting.

Each little nation seemed to be dealing with it in different ways. Alfred for instance was hiding under the bed, refusing to come out. He didn't want to go to the meeting at all, because he knew that they would be the laughing stock of the other countries and was in no mood to face them, especially Russia. That commie bastard would never let him hear the end of it.

"Come out from under there Al!" Matthew said. For the past ten minutes he had been trying to coax Alfred out, but it wasn't working.

"I'll come out when the meeting is over!" Alfred called from his little hiding place.

"Please Al, you still need to get dressed and eat before we leave! How about this, when the meeting is over we'll get McDonalds. Okay?" Matthew coaxed gently.

"...No!"

Matthew sighed. If his brother was even refusing the treat of a greasy hamburger than he must have been very serious. Unfortunately Matthew didn't like being late, whether he was noticed by others or not. Reaching under the bed with both arms, he felt around until he found Alfred's ankle. Giving a fairly hard tug, he was able to drag Alfred out from under the bed.

"I promise it wont be bad Al! We wont let anyone tease you!" Matthew tried to sooth the now screaming child. That was a new thing that had developed. Whenever Arthur or Alfred got upset, they would resort to crying or throwing mild tantrums. Francis and Matthew figured that the spell was beginning to affect the two small nations even more now.

"Lemme go! Let go, let go, let go!" Alfred shouted, screaming and kicking as Matthew carried him out to the kitchen. When he got there, it turned out that Francis was having some trouble with Arthur as well.

"I'm not wearing _that_ to a meeting!"

"But it looks adorable mon lapin! Besides, there are no proper suits your size so this will have to do."

Francis and Arthur were arguing over the outfit that Francis was trying to get Arthur to wear after they finished eating. It was a cute little green sweater with a bunny on the front, along with corduroy pants. Arthur thought it looked ridiculous. He may not have had a problem wearing childish clothes around the house, but there way no  
>way he was wearing them to a meeting.<p>

"LET ME DOWN!" Alfred was still throwing a fit, and Matthew was beginning to struggle holding onto him.

"We need to hurry and get them ready before Alfred escapes!" Matthew told Francis.

It took only a few more minutes for them to finish getting ready. All last night they had been packing for Alfred and Arthur, and their suitcases were in the car. Today after the Meeting, which was going to be held in London, they were flying to Canada. Matthew agreed to watch them for a few days while Francis went back to his boss and caught up on some work.

Getting Alfred and Arthur buckled into their car seats took some skilled effort. With Alfred still crying about going to the meeting and Arthur screaming about the clothes that he was now being forced to wear, Francis resisted the urge to rip his hair out. Soon the children were buckled up and they began to drive to the building in which the World Meeting would be held at. It was about a twenty minute drive with all the London traffic, but finally they managed to make it.

Matthew had to force Alfred out of the car, carrying his brother tightly. Alfred had let down on the screaming, but he was still trying to break from Matthew's arms. Arthur had quieted too and was now burying his face into Francis's shoulder as he was carried as well. It would be better to hide his face when they went into the room so the nations wouldn't know it was him right away. When they opened the door most of the nations were there already, talking loudly and animatedly like usual. Of course Denmark of all nations, who was chatting with Norway close to the door, noticed them first.

"Why the hell did you guys bring kids here?" He asked loudly, catching the attention of several others. Prussia was even there, smirking because he was the only one besides Matthew and Francis who know. That was when Spain came closer.

"Dios mío! Is that you America? And...England?" He exclaimed upon studying them closely. Alfred and Arthur were both beet red, but when England turned around and faced them all the countries gasped. There was no mistaking those giant eyebrows and green eyes.

"I'm afraid there was a small accident involving Angleterre's magic." Francis said as he calmly tried to explain. It was a little hard though, because everyone was freaking out.

"Ve, they're so cute! Canada, can I hold America?" Italy asked. The Canadian beamed at being referred to as his actual country name, so he granted Italy permission to hold the sulking American child.

"France, you better start explaining right now!" Germany said sternly, though he looked shocked upon seeing two such powerful countries reduced to little children.

"Like I said, there was an accident. Angleterre's wand accidentally went off and turned them into kids. There is a potion that can fix it but the ingredients are a little...difficult to get a hold of." Francis told him.

"So they're going to be like this for awhile?" Germany questioned. "Will they be able to actually contribute to the meetings?"

"Oui, they still have their memories from their adult selves. However, the spell is making them gain some more childish qualities. I believe they will be able to work well today for the most part, as long as they can keep on track. Children tend to have a small attention span though." France told him.

"Much like Italy..." Germany said, groaning as he saw the over excited Italian man cooing over how cute Alfred and Arthur were. Alfred was still pretty embarrassed, but seeing Italy's light and cheerful attitude began to make him feel slightly happier.

"That's enough everyone, the meeting is about to begin. Take your seats!" Germany called. Everyone moved towards their designated spots, though they still murmured excitedly about the two small nations. Italy reluctantly gave Alfred back to Matthew and returned to his seat by Germany.

Arthur felt himself blushing from his place on Francis's lap as he felt everyone staring at them. He tried to busy himself with looking over the documents that had been passed out to each nation. Sitting on Matthew's lap, Alfred occupied himself by looking around. He caught Russia staring at him with a smirk, so he glared back.

"Er...why don't we start by going back to our discussion on global warming?" Germany asked, though only about half of the nations were listening, for they were so occupied watching Arthur and Alfred.

"They're both so cute! Not as cute as you were as a child though, Lovi. You still _are_ cute!" Spain said to Romano, who sent him a nasty glare back.

"Quit talking about those bastards and pay attention!" The Southern Italian snapped in reply, blushing. Spain only laughed, patting Romano on the head.

"Look at them! Aren't they so cute?" Hungary gushed to Austria.

"Er...yes I suppose so." The Austrian answered back.

"Oh Big Bruder, look at how sweet they look!" Liechtenstein said to her older brother. Even Switzerland had to agree that they were pretty cute looking kids, though he didn't mention this out loud. Finally Germany seemed to realize that most of the attention wasn't on him, so he angrily pounded his fist on the table causing a loud banging sound.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP! WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A _MEETING_, SO PAY ATTENTION! YOU CAN PAY ATTENTION TO AMERICA AND ENGLAND LATER, BUT NOT RIGHT NOW! PAY ATTENTION!" He yelled.

Arthur startled at the loud noise and felt his lower lip tremble before beginning to cry. Several other countries 'awed' at the sad scene.

"Germany-san, I think you scared England-san." Japan said nervously. The German face-palmed as he received accusing looks from everyone.

"Alright alight, I'm sorry for yelling England. Now let's get back to the meeting." He said.

After that things went relatively well. They talked about global warming some more, and Alfred actually had enough spirit to talk about his usual ideas of giant robot superheros and burgers. This time instead of everyone looking down upon his ideas, everyone just laughed at how adorable he was. That made Alfred happy since they actually pretended to agree with him. Arthur was the only one who grumbled about how it wouldn't work.

When it came time for lunch break Matthew went to go pick them up McDonalds like he had promised Alfred. For the time being Francis waited in the meeting room with the boys. A few other countries were still there as well, not being able to resist talking to the de-aged nations.

"Well now, it seems that Alfred is small and vulnerable for the time being, da?" Russia asked, smiling creepily. Francis frowned at the larger country, pulling Alfred a little closer to himself. He was going to be extra cautious with the two younger nations. After all, they were surrounded by many big and strong nations. Though he didn't expect any would cause trouble, it was better to be safe than sorry.

"The spell wont last forever, and it doesn't affect their actual countries." Francis told the Russian coolly.

"That's a good thing! We wouldn't want anything bad to happen." Russia replied.

"Like, stop being all creepy Russia!" Poland said. "Especially to kids!"

Arthur had debated several times to try and sneak away from the meeting, but Francis must have read his thoughts because the Frenchman had kept a firm watch on him and Alfred all throughout the meeting so far. It was exasperating, but it made him feel kind of good to know that they were being looked out for.

He turned around to see Matthew returning with their food. Alfred bolted into his brothers arms, happy to finally have his fast food.

"I brought you some tea to Arthur" Matthew said, handing the green eyed child some tea in a plastic children's cup. That made Arthur brighten a little as well.

The rest of the meeting went well, and eventually came to an end. By that point both Alfred and Arthur were exhausted. Matthew carried both of them out to the car. Francis however, stayed behind for a moment. You see, he was looking for a certain country. A country who was a little naive, dense, and willing to help...so long as his life wasn't in danger.

"Italy, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Francis said, smiling widely. The Italian bounded over to Francis's side happily.

"Big Brother France! How come you've been looking all over for me? Is everything alright?" Italy asked.

"Ah, but of course! However I was wondering if you could do a small favor for Alfred and Arthur." Francis said, praying that this would work. At the mention of the adorable children, Italy's eyes lit up.

"Of course, I'll do anything to help them! But can I come over and visit sometime before they go back to normal? Now Britain isn't as scary anymore and America is really fun!" Italy answered. Francis's smile grew.

"You see, they need a special potion to make them feel better. But I'm so busy watching them, that I just don't have the time to obtain it!" Francis cried, faking tears. Italy grew concerned, patting France's shoulder.

"There there France...it's okay. Hey, I have an idea! Why don't I get the ingredient for you! Is that the favor you were going to ask?" Italy wondered, growing excited at the thought of helping. Germany would be _so_ proud to find out that he was going to help two small children in need!

"Oh Italy! Would you really do that for us? What a brave and kind soul!" Francis said dramatically.

"Where do I find it? What does it look like?" Italy questioned.

"It's a coconut that sparkles. You can find it at the bottom of _any_ volcano!" Francis said. "Well, goodbye Italy. Bring the coconut to the next world meeting oui?"

"Right! Yeah! I can find a sparkling coconut! Bye France!" Italy said, jumping up and down excitedly. He was going to be helping! Yay!

France made his way out of the building, but not to the car straight away. First he had one other stop to make... Russia was getting into his small black car just as Francis approached.

"Can I help you?" Russia asked pleasantly as France came to a stop by the car.

"Oui, you can. I was wondering if you could help us with something." Francis said, praying that this would work as well. Russia was a little more cautious then Italy, so it could take some convincing.

"I'm listening" Russia said.

"Have you ever heard of a...Crystal Moon Diminutive Flower?"

"Da!" Russia replied. "It is my second most favorite plant, after the sunflower of course." Russia replied.

"Wonderful mon ami! So could you get one for us? The full moon is coming up soon." Francis asked, cheering inside at the fact that so far things were going smoothly.

"Nyet"

"WHAT?" Francis yelled in shock. "Why not?"

"Like I said, it is one of my favorite flowers. It only grows to it's fullest on the full moon, and that is when I always pick it to add to my flower collection. It takes a long time to hike all the way up Mt. Elbrus." Russia answered, smiling.

"B-but we need it! It's to help Amerique and Angleterre grow older again!"

"That is too bad. Personally I don't care whether they stay as children or not. Ah, I best be going now."

And with that, Russia slammed his car door shut and drove out of the parking lot. Francis cursed, kicking the side of a car. To his misfortune the car alarm went off. Seeing that it was Germany's car, France paled and quickly ran back to where Matthew was waiting. In their car Alfred and Arthur were sleeping, while Matthew sat at the wheel.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"I have both good news and bad news. It's about the potion." Francis said.

"What is it?" Matthew asked.

"Well, the good news is that Italy offered to find the Sparkling FireCoconut." Francis told him. Matthew blinked.

"Are you saying that Italy agreed to go into a volcano and retrieve a coconut that's on fire?" The Canadian asked, appalled.

"Oui...but I may have forgotten to mention to him that it was on fire, but oh well."

"Francis!" Matthew scolded. "Italy could get hurt!'

"It's alright, he always makes it out of life or death situations unscratched." Francis said. "But I do have some bad news."

"W-what kind of bad news?" Matthew questioned.

"Russia says he will _not_ allow us to pick the Crystal Moon Diminutive Flower from his mountain." Francis said angrily.

"Oh no!" Matthew said in a panicked whispering voice. "That's not good. What are we going to do Francis?"

"We'll first your going to take the boys to your house for a few days like we planned. I'll catch up on my work, and then we can figure out how to get that stupid flower." Francis told him.

"Alright" Matthew said. "I sure hope you know what your doing."

**a/n: Awww Russia! Why wont you let them have your Crystal Moon Diminutive Flower? Ahem, never mind...So anyway, there was chapter five for you! The next chapter will be funny, I can promise you that. I'll try to get it in before February Vacation ends...before I have to go back to..._school._ *Gulps* **

**Anyways, thank you to all who reviewed last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one toooo!**

**I'd love to get some reviews ;)**


	7. Toys and ghosts

**Note: The spell is getting stronger! Arthur and Alfred are going to act a little younger in this chapter, so be prepared. I hope you all enjoy!**

"Both of you will be good for Mathieu oui?" Francis asked as he lifted the last of the luggage from the car. They had just arrived at the London International Airport only moments ago. Alfred was excited to go to Matthew's house, as it was close to his own country. Arthur was a bit more hesitant, clinging to Francis's pant leg with one tiny hand.

"We'll be good!" Alfred said. "I can't wait to go to Mattie's house! It's been awhile since I've last visited."

"Why can't you stay too Francis?" Arthur asked, shifting uncomfortably. He tried to clamp down on the childish behavior but it was hard, almost as if his mind wouldn't allow him to act like a mature nation.

Francis crouched down to Arthur's height. "Mon Lapin" He said, "We've already been over this. I have a lot of work to get caught up on. It shouldn't take that long, only a few days. A week at the most."

"But...but why can't you just do the work at Matthew's house? Your boss can mail it to you." Arthur said, straightening up proudly at his good excuse.

"Because Angleterre, my boss needs me to meet with him. We must discuss some country matters." Francis told him. "It wont be that long though."

Seeing that Arthur only looked more distressed, Francis pulled the small boy into a hug. Arthur had been very clingy for the past few days, especially to Francis. The Frenchman decided it was because he had been the actual one to play with and take care of Arthur all those years ago when he was small. Alfred had been clingy as well, but much more with Matthew. It made sense because they were brothers and all. The young blue eyed child barely went anywhere on his own without Matthew close by now.

"We should probably get going now eh?" Matthew suggested. "We'll call you tomorrow Francis."

"Oui, thank you for looking after them all on your own Mathieu. Call me sooner if anything bad happens." Francis said, standing up. He ruffled Alfred's hair, and then gave Arthur a kiss on the head. As he watched Matthew and the two children walk away, he couldn't help but worry that something would happen. Shaking it off, he decided that it was just his parental instinct kicking in.

Getting the boys seated inside the airplane went easier than expected. There was just a slight mishap getting through security thanks to Alfred, but we wont go into that. Anyway, the three countries were finally on the plane.

"I want the window seat!" Alfred called out, climbing into the spot before anyone could stop him.

"No fair, I wanted the window seat!" Arthur huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at the other nation. Matthew glanced at the two warily. He wasn't that good at breaking up fights. Over the past week that had been Francis's job.

"To bad Iggy, I got it first!" Alfred sang triumphantly, sticking his tongue out at Arthur. The green eyed boy lunged at Alfred, but luckily Matthew grabbed him just in time.

"You guys can share, just switch off every hour eh?" Matthew suggested, buckling both Arthur and Alfred into their seats before sitting in between them. It would be easier that way to avoid any fights. Luckily Arthur fell asleep before the plane had even taken off, leaning against Matthew's side. Alfred was far too exited to be on a plane, as if it were his first time. This seemed a little strange to Matthew because Alfred always went on planes just like the other countries, whenever they had to travel for World Conferences.

"Mattie, can I have a snack?" Alfred asked, innocently turning his sky blue eyes to gaze upon his brother.

"Of course" Matthew smiled, reaching into the backpack he had brought aboard. He fished out a box of animal crackers and passed them to the excited child.

Francis and Matthew were still learning from the affects that the spell had on Arthur and Alfred, but they had picked up on a few certain things. Though the children still had their memories, every single day they were beginning to act further like the age of their bodies.

That meant there were also certain methods that helped them behave. For instance just like on the airplane, giving Alfred animal crackers kept him happy. He also behaved better in the bath if you allowed him to play in the water for a few minutes before actually washing him. It was the same with Arthur. He ate all of his food at dinner if you promised to read him a story afterwords, and he would go to bed without complaint so long as he first had a nice hot cup of tea.

Soon they arrived in Canada. Matthew smiled happily at the comforting feeling of being around his own people, in his own country. The weather was nice out to and the sun shone brightly. Matthew's home was in a nice woodsy place, away from the crowded parts of Canada. In the Canadian's opinion it was much better than living in the center of London.

"Here we are" He said softly as they reached the front door.

"Awesome! My legs were hurting from having to stay still for so long." Alfred told him.

"Finally" Was all Arthur said, sighing in relief.

The three nations stepped inside the spacious house. It was large with two stories, and there was more than one guest bedroom so Arthur and Alfred wouldn't have to share any longer. Matthew also decided that they should buy some more things for them, things besides clothes. Just stuff to keep them entertained, like movies, games, and toys.

"Kumajiro? I'm home!" He called out, wondering where his pet polar bear was. Right on time the little white bear came around the corner.

"Who?"

Matthew grinned. Some things never changed. It was good to be home.

()()()()()

The next morning Matthew decided to take Alfred and Arthur to the closest toy store. By the looks of it the potion would take a long time to ever prepare, and Alfred and Arthur were both really starting to mentally act more like three year old children. At the mention of buying them toys, Alfred had whooped a cry of excitement, and even Arthur smiled. That proved Matthew's point; they needed things that would keep a three year old occupied. Besides, it would keep them busy so maybe less trouble would be caused.

They arrived at store ten minutes later. It was a little small but filled with plenty of toys. Most of them didn't even seem that expensive. Alfred had ran straight to the shelves that contained toy space ships, army men, and action figures. He would grab one thing, then another. Eventually Matthew had to give him a limit of only picking the amount of toys that he could fit into his arms.

Arthur chose going to the book section at first. Over the days he had began to grow frightened, because whenever he tried to read a very thick book with hard vocabulary, he was barely even able to focus on it. These children's books caught his attention right away, mostly because of the colors. He grabbed a few of them before his eyes caught a stuffed animal stand.

He chose two animals. One was a teddy bear that had a bright red ribbon tied around his neck. Arthur chose him because he was extra soft, and maybe he could even sleep with it, so long as Alfred didn't see. If that git found out then Arthur would never hear the end of it. The second animal was a stuffed unicorn. Arthur didn't really care that it was more of a girls toy. He had always been fond of unicorns.

"You about finished Arthur?" Matthew asked, Alfred in tow. The blue eyed child had his arms filled with a large amount of toys. So large in fact, that he even seemed to be struggling to hold onto each one.

"I'm ready" Arthur answered, following Matthew and Alfred to the checkout.

"_My my_, you boys sure are going to be busy with all those toys" The cashier told them. She was a short young woman with her hair tied back into a neat bun.

"Yeah, I can't wait to play with them! I even got a big spaceship that comes with an army of aliens!" Alfred boasted proudly.

"They're both so cute!" The cashier whispered to Matthew. "Are you their father?"

"F-father?" Matthew squeaked. "Oh no! I'm uh...their older brother! Their _very_ older brother." Matthew replied, shifting uncomfortably as the woman laughed at his words.

"We'll your very lucky to have such lovely siblings. I hope you boys have a nice day!" She said the last part to Arthur and Alfred. Arthur blushed along with Matthew, but Alfred waved enthusiastically. After exiting the store they went back to the car. Matthew decided they would keep it calm for today and return home. That way Alfred and Arthur could play with their new toys while he caught up on some paperwork.

When they arrived back, both little nations quickly busied themselves with their toys. Alfred lay sprawled in the middle of the living room floor, toys spread all around him. Arthur decided to lay under the coffee table and read one of his new books. Matthew grinned at the scene. It was almost as if they were normal little children who were playing as if they did everyday.

Matthew decided upon sitting in his large comfy armchair so he could keep an eye on them as well as do paperwork. He also turned on the Tv to a kids channel to keep Alfred and Arthur occupied in case they got bored with their toys. They stayed like this for a good part of the day, only stopping for a lunch of mac&cheese. Soon Matthew's cellphone went off. Seeing that if was Francis, he picked up.

"Hello Francis" He said greeted after pressing the talk button.

"Bonjour Mathieu. How is everything going with the boys?" Francis asked. "I would have called sooner but I had a meeting with my boss."

"Don't worry about it, they're doing just fine. I took them to the toy store earlier so they've been pretty busy playing all day." Matthew told him.

"Is that Francis? Can I talk to him?" Arthur asked, jumping up from his spot as he heard the conversation.

"I wanna talk to him too!" Alfred added.

Matthew chuckled. "They want to talk to you." He informed Francis.

"Put them on!" Francis said, laughing because he had heard them from his end of the line.

"Alright. Here's Arthur first." Matthew said, passing the phone to the eager boy.

Arthur talked to Francis for about ten minutes, mostly chattering on about what sort of toys he had picked out, and telling him to come as soon as he could. Soon after Alfred talked for a few minutes to Francis as well, mostly about the same things. Finally the phone was passed back to Matthew.

"They seem to be acting even younger. It's happening quicker than I anticipated." Francis commented.

"Is it really that bad?" Matthew asked worriedly.

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'bad' but they may not be able to do their jobs that well at meetings. By the sound of things they probably wont even be able to do paperwork properly."

"We need to get people to fill in for them!" Matthew said.

"Just leave it to me." Francis said reassuringly. "I have an idea. Au revoir Mathieu!"

()()()()()

Soon it was nearing bedtime, and Matthew decided that they needed another bath.

"Arthur can go first!" Alfred said, giving the shorter boy a shove towards Matthew.

"Nuh uh! Alfred can go first!" Arthur shouted.

"But I don't want to go first!' Alfred argued.

"Neither do I!" Arthur told him.

Matthew face-palmed. They had gone so well today without an argument, but of course all good things had to come to an end. Alfred tried shoving Arthur in the direction of Matthew again. Of course Arthur pushed back, and it then became a vicious shoving match. Matthew gently tried to tell them to stop but as always, he went unheard. Finally the Canadian decided enough was enough. Grabbing Alfred and Arthur each by their arms, he proceeded to drag them towards the bathroom.

"If neither of you want to go first, then your going together!" Matthew said sternly. Or at least in the sternest voice he could muster. At his words, Arthur and Alfred's eyes widened.

"We can't take a bath together! That's just wrong!" Alfred protested.

"Yeah, I refuse to bathe with that idiotic git." Arthur agreed.

"I don't see any problem with it. Your both little now, and I guess this will teach you a lesson." Matthew said with a shrug.

Eventually the bath was filled, and Matthew added lots of his peppermint scented bubble bath (Yes, even Matthew loved a good bubble bath every now and then). Alfred was pushed into the tub first, quickly followed by Arthur. Both boys moved to opposite ends, looking away from each other. Matthew almost chuckled out loud as he proceeded to work on washing the dirt from Arthur's untamed hair.

Eventually they were both clean and dressed in their pajamas. Arthur was put to bed first since his room was the closest by. After the sleepy green eyed child was tucked snugly into the warm covers, Matthew then carried Alfred to his room.

"I don't want to go to bed Mattie. It's scary sleeping all alone." Alfred said.

"You were fine last night Al. I'll leave the door wide open, and you can come and get me if you need me." Matthew told him, planting a kiss on his brother's head. "Sleep tight."

()()()()()

Alfred laid in his bed, wide awake. He had heard Matthew go to bed quite sometime ago, so now pretty much all the lights were out. The small child nervously looked around the dark room. The trees outside caused creepy shadows to show through the window, and the house would creak every now and then. In Alfred's mind, it was terrifying.

Suddenly the wind picked up outside, causing the window to rattle a bit. Alfred shot straight up in bed, letting out a low whimper. It sounded like something really scary was outside...like monsters. Or ghosts!

Alfred really didn't like ghosts, even as a big nation. They were just so creepy! Arthur always scoffed at him for 'being such an immature git' but he really couldn't help it this time. What was he going to do now that he was all alone in this big room?

_'Matthew'_! Of course, he could go to his brother! Matthew would let Alfred sleep with him right? Just for tonight at least. Shrugging to himself, the little nation didn't waste any time leaping down from the bed and running towards the door. He ran fast down the hall to Matthew's room because it was really scary in the empty dark hallway.

His brother was sound asleep when Alfred entered. He cautiously made his way toward the large bed. At first it was a little difficult to lift himself onto the bed. Eventually he was able climb up, pulling back the covers and snuggling up against the sleeping Canadian. Matthew stirred when he felt something beside him. Was it Kumajiro? No...his polar bear always slept out on the couch.

"Alfred?" He questioned sleepily. It had to be Alfred, since he had been scared to sleep alone earlier.

"...Please can I sleep with you Mattie?" Alfred asked in a small voice that answered Matthew's question.

"Okay, that's fine Al." Matthew answered, wrapping one arm around the now tired child. The two brothers quickly began to fall into a comfortable sleep. Suddenly to Alfred, the outside wind didn't seem so scary. Neither did the darkness.

_MEANWHILE..._

"Where are we going again?" Germany asked tiredly, using one hand to massage his temples.

"We're going to the nearest volcano!" Italy replied. "Just wait Germany, were going to be doing something fun!"

"Somehow I doubt it" The German sighed.

**a/n: DUN DUN DUN...! **

**Hey guys, glad to be back with you! Sorry it took a few extra days to get this up. We had quite the snowstorm Wednesday night, plus I had to get caught up with some school work. I got a 100 on my English journal assignment. Go me!:D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I got many lovely reviews for the last chapter, and those are what inspired me to update today. I'm also going to work on another Soft Winds and Gentle Laughter chapter, so that story will be updated sometime this weekend as well. I hope you are all having a lovely Friday evening. I'll update soon!**

**Feel free to review! :)  
><strong>


	8. Alfred and the Tree

_Note: There may be some mistakes because I'm to lazy to proof read this chapter properly. Just bear with me this time people! :)_

_I promise to edit and spell check the chapter later tonight! :DDDD enjoy!  
><em>

When Alfred awoke, he was still in Matthew's arms. It was very warm and comfortable under the thick blankets. The sun was shining through the windows right onto his face, causing the little nation to squint and try shifting positions. Suddenly his stomach gave a low whine. Alfred was hungry.

"Mattie?" Alfred said softly to his sound asleep brother. Matthew gave a low hum before turning and facing the opposite direction. The child sighed impatiently. He really wanted some food! Deciding that he would let his brother sleep, Alfred slowly got down from the bed. Because the bed was so high, he landed on the floor with a thump.

Soon Alfred left Matthew to sleep, wandering out into the hallway. Now that it was daytime the hallway didn't seem so scary, and neither did the windows. Since Matthew was sound asleep and Alfred didn't want to wake him up, the nation got another idea. He would wake up Arthur! Grinning to himself, Alfred quickly ran into Arthur's room.

As soon as Alfred saw the other boy, he broke out into a fit of giggles. Arthur was sound asleep, curled up under the soft blankets. That wasn't the reason that Alfred was laughing though. Arthur was sleeping with a teddy bear held against his chest!

"Wake up Iggy, your magical friends are on fire!" Alfred shouted.

"WHAT?" Arthur yelled, eyes snapping open. He looked around wildly for a moment before his eyes landed on Alfred. He gave a low growl.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He asked, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. "I was having a good dream about scones."

"I'm hungry, and Mattie isn't up yet!" Alfred whined, clutching at his stomach as it rumbled again.

"Well that isn't my problem. I'm going back to bed." Arthur said, going back under the covers once again. Alfred crossed his arms, until an idea came to him.

"If you don't come with me then...then I'll tell all the other countries that you sleep with your new teddy bear!" He said, smiling triumphantly when Arthur sat back up and scowled at him.

"Wasn't sleeping with him! I was just...making sure that you didn't steal him while I was sleeping!" He claimed, holding his stuffed toy close to his chest.

"Surreeee" Alfred said with a grin. "Now come on, let's go see what Mattie has to eat in his kitchen!"

The two boys left to go downstairs where the kitchen was located. Matthew kept the kitchen nice and neat. It was bright and cheerful, yet had a simple theme to it. Arthur hung back in the doorway while Alfred crossed the room to the pantry. Luckily Matthew didn't keep his snacks up high so reaching cookies or chips would be quite easy.

Arthur stood watching him. Something inside him knew that they should just go wake up Matthew and have him make pancakes, but Alfred would never listen. If the dolt wanted to get scolded by his Canadian brother than so be it. Suddenly there was a white flash that Arthur saw from the corner of his eyes. He quickly turned around and came face to face with Matthew's polar bear.

"Ah!" He shrieked without being able to help it. In his adult size the polar bear didn't look dangerous whatsoever. When he was this size though, Kumajiro looked to be about as tall as him. It was quite scary.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked from inside the pantry. He had gotten a hold of a bag of sun chips, and was now trying to reach a box of store bought cupcakes, which was on a slightly higher shelf next to the two bins of sugar and cinnamon.

"Nothing! The bear just scared me." Arthur said, face flushing red. He nervously glanced to Kumajiro. The polar bear just yawned before going over to the corner of the kitchen and drinking from a bowl of water placed on the floor.

Alfred was still having some trouble. He stepped on a box full of cans to get higher, but his hand was just a few centimeters short. He pressed his weight down a little harder onto the shelf, until finally his small chubby fist grabbed the cupcakes. There was only one slight problem. He leaned just a little too much on the shelf, causing it to collapse thanks to Matthew's poor shelf building skills.

The sugar and cinnamon crashed down from the shelf, spilling all over the floor. Alfred landed in a pile of it, getting his pajamas covered in the contents. The little nation cursed to himself, trying to brush it off.

"Bloody hell, what did you do Alfred?" Arthur asked, gasping as he saw the mess in the pantry.

"I didn't do anything! It just collapsed!" Alfred explained as he tried to wipe the messy floor clean. It didn't really do much, except for making an even bigger mess. To make matters worse Kumajiro had smelt the newly spilled substances and came over to investigate. He began to lap up the sugar.

"No...bad bear! Only people can eat sugar!" Arthur scolded, trying to push the eager polar bear out of the panty. A few moments later much to Alfred and Arthur's horror, they heard the footsteps of someone walking down the hall.

"Alfred? Arthur? What are you guys doing?" Matthew asked curiously as he entered his kitchen. From his spot in the doorway, he was able to see inside the pantry. When he saw the mess, the Canadian groaned.

"It was all Alfred's fault! He forced me to come!" Arthur was quick to try and get out of it.

"It wasn't all my fault!" Alfred claimed.

"Both of you just...go watch Tv while I clean up and cook breakfast." Matthew told them with a sigh. He was much to tired to scold or yell this early in the morning. After both children left the room guiltily, Matthew knelt down and began cleaning his pantry floor.

He decided on pancakes again, since that was really the only breakfast that he ever cooked. Who could deny a beautiful golden brown pancake drenched in syrup? Nobody, that's right! After taking care of them over the corse since they were turned into kids, Matthew was able to pick up on their childlike eating habits fast. For instance, Arthur only ate one pancake, or one and a half if they were lucky. Alfred could eat as many as four at a time and still want a snack ten minutes later.

**MEANWHILE...**

Francis was on the verge of breaking into a happy dance. Not only was all of his paperwork completely finished, but he had also came up with a solution about Alfred and Arthur for World Meetings. It happened like this...

_Flashback_

_Francis tapped his fingers impatiently as he waited for the phone to ring. It was a long shot, but possibly this could be the key to finding someone to replace Arthur at world meetings for the time being._

_"Hello?" A gruff voice came from the other side of the line._

_"Bonjour Scotland...this is France." Francis said, crossing his fingers tightly._

_"What the 'ell are ya calling me for?" Scotland asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice._

_"I'm calling on behalf of England" France explained. "I'm afraid he's in a small...predicament at the moment. We need you, or one of your other brothers to replace him at meetings until he's back to normal."_

_Francis could hear Scotland groan. "What the hell did my idiot brother do this time? Please tell me he didn't shut his arm in the car door again!"_

_"Ummm no" Francis said. "Nothing like that. It has to do with his magic. For the time being he and America wont be able to attend meetings and do work properly. You see...they have been reverted back to children."_

_Scotland erupted into loud laughter causing Francis to wince. "Hahahah...what an idiot! Serves him right too! 'Ya don't got ta worry about it France, Wales and I can handle the meetings." _

_"Merci...it means a lot to us." Francis said, but Scotland had already hung up. Well that solved one problem (at least he hoped). Now it was time to talk to America's boss. Luckily Francis had Alfred's president on his contact list, due to the events of an Easter party that Alfred had been hosing last year but...we wont go into that._

_"Hello this is Barack Obama, leader of America."_

_"Bonjour, this is France."_

_"France?" Obama asked. "Is Alfred back to normal yet, if this whole thing is even real?"_

_"No he's not, and I can assure you that it is real." Francis told him. "In fact, I was calling to request something."_

_"I'm listening." Obama said warily._

_"Alfred's mentally beginning to act much younger. He wont be able to do his job at world meetings. I was wondering if you could give Matthieu permission to speak at meetings on Alfred's behalf."_

_"Matthew? Who is that again?"_

_"Canada" Francis said with a sigh. "You know...the country right above the United States?"_

_"Right! I knew that!" Obama exclaimed. "I don't see any problem with it. Just have him come and see me so I can talk to him about things. Have him bring Alfred along too. Perhaps if I can see this for myself then I'll be able to believe it better." Obama said._

_"Oui, I'll tell him. I'm heading back to Canada in a few hours, so when I get there I'll let him know."_

_"Excellent...I think. Should a situation like this be excellent?" Obama wondered aloud._

_"Er...goodbye Barack." Francis said, quickly hanging up the phone. He then let out a sigh of relief. For the most part the issue about world meetings was solved. Now he had a plane to catch!_

_End of Flashback  
><em>

Matthew's living room was in shambles. Arthur and Alfred had decided to play 'war' after breakfast. That included them taking off all the couch cushions to make pretend forts, along with all the blankets in the house.

The Canadian was satisfied with this, so long as they didn't break anything. Kumajiro was more than happy, the laughing and squealing of the boys making the polar bear hyper with excitement. After running around the room with Alfred and Arthur for a good hour, the bear finally curled up into Matthew's lap in the kitchen. Matthew was seated at his table talking to Cuba over the phone about the newest invented ice cream flavors.

"Mattie? Can Arthur and I go outside? Pleeease?" Alfred asked from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Okay, but put on your jackets and only stay on the yard." Matthew told him before going back to his phone conversation.

"Okay! Thanks!" Alfred chirped.

The yard was quite big, covered with leaves and twigs. Outside the yard was just all trees. Alfred and Arthur were both bundled in jackets that fit them quite well. The wind caused things to be a bit chilly, but it was nothing that a little moving around couldn't solve.

"I don't see why you wanted to come out here so bad. There's nothing to do." Arthur complained lightly, kicking a small rock with his foot. It tumbled a few feet away before coming to a stop under an old tree with long branches.

"I have an idea! Let's see who can climb that tree the highest!" Alfred said excitedly.

"Hmm...fine with me. It sounds more exciting rather than just kicking around rocks." Arthur agreed. "Let's do this!"

Alfred was a pretty good climber. He made it up higher than Arthur anyway, almost to the top of the tree. There was only one slight problem. When he looked down, things suddenly began to seem a lot scarier. He seemed that if he were to try and lower himself than he might fall. Arthur on the other hand had already climbed back down.

"Are you just going to stay up there the whole day?" Arthur asked.

"I...I can't get down! It's to scary!" Alfred wailed, bursting into a fit of tears. What if he would never make it back down? Then he'd be stuck up here for the rest of his life!

"I'm going to get Matthew" Arthur said, turning and running back to the house. His little feet made soft thuds on the grass covered ground as he ran quickly back inside. Just as he had been ten minutes earlier, Matthew sitting at the table. It looked like he was done talking to Cuba though.

"Back inside already Arthur? Where's Alfred eh?" Matthew asked.

"He's stuck in a tree. Up really high!" Arthur said, big green eyes beginning to brim with tears. "You have to get him down!"

"What?" Matthew asked, standing from his seat with alarm. "Take me to him Arthur!"

It really wasn't that hard to miss Alfred. He was stuck at the top of the tree in the center of Matthew's yard crying his little eyes out. Matthew instantly felt his heart beat twice as fast as he saw his brother in such distress. He quickly ran to the tree and proceeded to climb it without shaking the tree that much.

"Don't worry Al, I'm right here." Matthew said softly. "Come over just a few steps so I can reach you."

"Okay" Alfred sniffled, shifting himself closer to his brother's outstretched arms. Matthew gently held Alfred to his chest with one arm, using his other to get the, back down. Arthur watched the whole scene wide eyed. Finally Matthew reached the ground, gently soothing his sobbing brother.

"Why don't we hang inside for the rest of the day?" Matthew suggested, shifting Alfred into one arm. He then reached down and took Arthur's hand, leading both the little nations back inside the safe and warm house. He then decided on making them some hot chocolate. Perhaps after they had a nice hot drink then he could put them down for a nap. That would keep them out of any trouble for an hour at least.

The plan worked quite well. Arthur, who had insisted upon having tea rather than coco, was the first one to show signs of tiredness. Matthew didn't really have any problem tucking him into bed. Alfred on the other hand was still traumatized about his tree-tastic experience. He finally allowed Alfred to sleep close by on the couch while Matthew watched Tv in his armchair.

About half and hour later Matthew's doorbell rang.

"Francis! Your back!" Matthew exclaimed happily upon opening the door. Francis grinned, stepping inside Matthew's house.

"How are the boys? The house seems too quiet..." Francis said, smiling as his eyes landed on the sound asleep Alfred.

"Well Alfred got stuck in a tree earlier...I decided they were both due for a nap." Matthew explained.

"So they weren't that much trouble for you?" The Frenchman asked in amusement.

"Not too much. For the most part they were really good."

"That's wonderful! I do have some news to tell you though, if you don't mind." Francis said. They both took a seat in the kitchen before Francis went over plans for the world meetings. That included Francis telling Matthew that Obama wanted him and Alfred to come see him. They decided that tomorrow would be a good idea. Francis could stay here with Arthur while Matthew took Alfred to see the president. Pretty soon the hour was up and it was time to wake the sleeping three year olds.

"FRANCIS!" Arthur yelled happily when he opened his eyes to come face to face with his rival/friend. "Your back!"

The French nation chuckled, lifting Arthur into his arms. "Oui I am. Let's go see Alfred shall we?"

Both the little nations were pleased to see Francis back, especially Arthur who refused to even let go of France even when they all sat in the living room. Fortunately it was much cleaner since Matthew had taken the liberty to put it back together.

"So now what are we gonna do?" Alfred asked everyone.

"You and I are seeing your boss tomorrow." Matthew told him.

"Cool!" Alfred said. "I haven't seen him since before I got turned into a little kid!"

"We'll now he'll have to believe us." Matthew said. "I sure hope he does"

**a/n: Sorry I didn't update sooner. Next chapter will have Italy and Germany going inside the volcano...lol along with Matthew and Alfred meeting Obama! Yaayy! Btw sorry if I make Obama a little weird...I'm not that fond of the president, but I'll do my best!**

**I should be able to update soon, possibly in three days at the most. I would have posted something this morning but I now clean stables in exchange for horse lessons, so I was bust this morning. **

**Anyway, I'll see you all soon! Thanks for everyone who reviewed, those are what inspire me to update.**

**Feel free to leave a review!**


	9. Obama and the Sparkling FireCoconut!

Matthew and Francis had successfully put Alfred and Arthur to sleep that night. The french nation thought it was adorable that Arthur slept with his new teddy bear and stuffed unicorn. He had taken Matthew's last guest room which was located right next to Alfred's room.

Alfred had once again climbed into Matthew's bed later that night. Matthew liked the feeling of holding his brother and knowing that he was safe and protected, but he also knew that they would have to break Alfred of the habit eventually. He would have to learn to sleep in his own bed.

The next day came quickly. Matthew had to wake Alfred up early so they could get to Washington DC at a decent time. He planned on driving and knew that it would take quite sometime. The plan was for Matthew and Alfred to see the president, spend the night in an American hotel, then drive back to Canada the next morning. While they did that, Francis would stay with Arthur.

"Why do we have to drive Mattie? Can't we just take a plane?" Alfred asked sulkily from the backseat of the car. He still didn't like cars much because of the whole booster seat problem. It wasn't that nice being strapped into a seat, only allowing him limited arm movement.

"I didn't have time to buy tickets in such a short amount of time. I only got the news last night." Matthew told him.

The good thing was that the small nation seemed to be accepting his form as a child and adjusting without to much protest. He didn't even protest when Matthew gave him a sippy cup filled with juice and a small bag of goldfish for the car trip, which a few weeks ago he would have refused to drink out of something so babyish.

Arthur was getting the same way as Alfred, but Matthew noticed that it was a little slower for him. Matthew had come to one reasonable conclusion. Because Alfred's country was actually younger than Arthur's in the first place, the spell must be making Alfred act younger a little quicker. They both were going to act like three year olds though, and there was nothing they could do until the potion was made.

Matthew wasn't sure if this whole thing good or bad. He couldn't help but enjoy having Alfred so little, along with Arthur. It was nice to take care of them. Like all young children did, Alfred and Arthur were depending on someone to take care of them. In this case it was Matthew and Francis's job to see to that.

There was still the bad things that couldn't be avoided as well. First there were the other countries. It wasn't good for such other powerful countries to see them to small and weak. At least the physical land of America and England hadn't changed. If so that would have been very bad. Besides that fact, Matthew was also worried about what would happen if the spell wasn't reverted anytime soon. The book didn't say anything about it becoming permanent, but then again the book didn't give them much information in the first place.

It did take quite awhile for them to arrive to the White House, but luckily they were just in time for their appointment with Barack Obama. Being Canada, (As well as Alfred's brother) made it so Matthew was welcome in the White House any day. There was also the fact that many people didn't even notice him walking through the halls of the big building to begin with.

"Hi Howard! It's been way to long since we've last played cards together!" Alfred called out to a random man dressed in a suit who was leaving the building. The man blinked in shock upon seeing the little boy who called out to him. Then his eyes widened.

"Alfred...is that you? What happened?" He asked, scratching his stubble in confusion.

"Sorry sir, no time to explain. We have to talk to Barack." Matthew said, hurriedly pacing through the halls while holding onto Alfred's hand. He didn't want everyone gawking at his brother when they had a meeting to get to.

Alfred clapped with excitement upon entering Obama's office. Matthew took a deep breath before lifting Alfred into his arms and walking through the door. They came face to face with a very shocked President of the United States...

**MEANWHILE...**

Italy and Germany stood silently, staring wide eyed at the large volcano towering over them. It was Mount Cerplode, one of the most dangerous and active volcanoes in the country of Italy.

"Er...what exactly are we doing again?" Germany asked the excited Italian wearily.

"We're going to help America and Britain! Big brother France asked me to find something important to help turn them back to big nations!" Italy said, bouncing up and down on his feet.

"And what exactly does he want you to find?" The German asked, narrowing his eyes. Knowing that damn frenchy he would do something absurd...like ask Italy to go inside a volcano or something! No, Germany shook his head. Even France wasn't that stupid.

"Were going to find a Sparkling FireCoconut!"

"A what?" Germany asked, eye twitching. Honestly, what on earth was a Sparkling FireCoconut?

"Francis said it's at the very bottom of a volcano. All we have to do is go down and grab it! Then we'll save the day and bring it back to help France turn them back to normal!"

Germany face palmed. It was silent for a moment before his face began to get extremely red. Italy, sensing his friend's anger, shrunk back.

"ITALLLYYYYYY! YOU IDIOT, HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT US TO GO INSIDE A DANGEROUS VOLCANO? I'LL KILL THAT DAMN FRENCHY!" He yelled. The trees and flowers rustled from the impact of the German's loud voice. Italy was used to it though, and quickly his eyes watered, lower lip trembling.

"B-but I promised that I would help. Please Germany...don't you want to help them?" He pleaded. Germany wasn't one to crumble easily but with Italy he had a soft spot. A soft spot that usually got him into a lot of trouble. Nonetheless, the German sighed.

"Alright Italy...w-we can try finding the Sparkling _whatever_ it is." He said.

Italy instantly cheered, grabbing Germany's hand and dragging them towards the top of the volcano. For those of you who haven't been in a volcano...well most likely you wouldn't have been as stupid as Italy was about it.

The Italian just decided to dive right in rather than actually think about the fact that volcanoes are full of dangerous things like...lava. And fire. And other crazy things of the sort. This was the reason why Germany always stuck by Italy...to make sure that he didn't get into stupid situations. Sadly though, more often he got dragged into them. Like now for instance.

"ITALLLYYY!"

**...**

"Obama!" Alfred called out, grinning wildly at his boss. Barack Obama was standing stock still, eyes wide as he took in the scene before him. There was no mistaking the cheerful young boy to be no other than the United States of America.

"A-Alfred? Is that really you?" Obama asked, stuttering.

"You betcha!" Alfred answered him. "I told 'ya I was telling the truth!"

Obama was speechless, mouth hung open in both shock and amazement. Matthew cleared his throat nervously, shaking the president from his thoughts.

"This is...a lot to take in" Obama finally spoke again. "Why don't we all take a seat?"

Matthew nodded in understanding. This whole thing was most certainly hard to take in. He and Francis were still getting used to it themselves. He sat down on a comfy couch with Alfred in his lap and Obama took a seat across from them. All was quiet for a moment, from the president still in shock and Matthew still nervous. Alfred, unable to read the tense atmosphere smiled at his boss.

"It's really weird being this little, but now Mattie lets me sleep with him if I get scared! I also get to play with lots of toys now. Oh guess what? Now Iggy even sleeps with a teddy bear! Ha, and he calls me a child!" The little boy babbled on about his experience as a three year old, while both Obama and Matthew listened quietly.

"Well Alfred, I'm certainly glad that things haven't been too bad." Obama finally founds words again, smiling at the bright eyed nation. Alfred made a very adorable child.

"So um...your going to allow me to speak for Alfred at World Meetings?" Matthew asked, eager to get out of the awkwardness and straight to the point.

"Right! Right of course!" Obama said loudly, glad for a topic change. "I've constructed a folder with documents for the next World Meeting. The topic will be economic levels around the world, so just study those folders and you'll be able to give the rest of the world a brief summary of how America is doing."

"Okay...thanks Barack, I promise to do a good job." Matthew thanked the president, shaking his hand. Obama stole a quick glance at Alfred, who was still smiling.

"So tell me, how exactly is this going to be fixed? You said something about Alfred getting mentally younger to the status of an actual child?"

"Arthur has a book about a potion that must be made in order to turn them back. Were in the process of gathering the ingredients. You see, it could take awhile. The ingredients are really rare." Matthew explained. "And yes, both Alfred and Arthur have been acting more and more like three year old children everyday. Francis and I have been taking care of them."

"Hmm" Obama said, scratching his chin. "I guess you seem to have things under control. If you need anything then feel free to contact me. Since Alfred's problem doesn't seem to be affecting the actual country I suppose it isn't a major crisis."

"Mattie, this is boring! Can we go get something to eat now?" Alfred asked. The conversation between his brother and boss was starting to get boring to the little impatient nation.

"Hold on Alfred, we're almost finished." Matthew told his brother, before looking back at Obama. "Okay Sir, thank you very much for everything."

"BARACK! Honey are you in here?" A female voice suddenly called from the doorway. All three of them turned to face Obama's wife, Michelle. She was standing with one hand on her hip, holding something in her other hand.

"Hi honey..." Obama muttered.

"Don't 'hi honey' me!" Michelle snapped. "You forgot to apply your afternoon ointment! That rash wont cure itself dear."

Obama flushed and started to sweat out of nervousness and embarrassment. Matthew pitied the man, while Alfred just beamed. Michelle had stopped talking to observe the guests in her husband's office. Suddenly she gasped.

"Alfred, is that you?"

"Yeah! I got turned little!" Alfred said, giggling at the funny expression that the first lady was making. Suddenly she squealed excitedly and ran across the room, pulling her country into a hug.

"Your so adorable! How did this happen?"

It only took a few minutes to explain the situation to the First Lady. The whole time she was squeezing Alfred into a tight hug, laughing at how sweet he was. Alfred was all for attention, so it didn't bother him that much.

Soon it was getting later into the evening, and Matthew knew that he needed to feed Alfred some dinner before he got cranky. The North American brothers said their goodbyes to the President and his wife, going back to Matthew's car.

"Ready to go eat?" Matthew asked his brother. Alfred beamed.

"Yeah!"

**...**

Arthur and Francis had kept quite busy during the day. It had started by Francis making them a simple breakfast of eggs, toast, and strawberries. Arthur had wanted to help with something so Francis had put him in charge of spreading the butter onto the toast. Somehow the tiny nation had exceeded in drenching the toast with so much butter that the toast grew soggy and broke into pieces.

After breakfast Francis offered to read to Arthur. They had spent at least an hour and a half with Arthur cuddled into France's lap, listening as Francis read to him from a book of fairy tales. Arthur found it very enjoyable to be read to rather than reading himself. Something about hearing the soothing voice of Francis reading the words calmed him.

Five fairytale stories later, Arthur had ended up falling asleep. He had taken a nap for about an hour before waking up and wanting to go outside. After having Matthew tell him what had happened the last time he had let them outside, Francis decided that it was best to go with Arthur. Somehow the little nation had succeeded in getting covered with mud and dirt, so Francis then gave him a bath. Now Arthur was watching some Disney movie that was playing on Tv, eyes captivated to the bright colors.

"Francis?" Arthur asked a few minutes later.

"What is it mon lapin?" Francis replied.

"The movie ended. What are we going to do now?" Arthur wondered.

"Hmm, that_ is_ a problem. It's to late in the afternoon to go out somewhere. What do you feel like doing Angleterre?" Francis questioned him, trying to brainstorm other ideas of entertainment in his head.

"I don't know...Matthew doesn't have a lot of things to do in his house." Arthur said sullenly.

"I have an idea!" Francis said, perking up immediately as he silently laughed at his genius idea. "You better start running mon lapin."

"What?" Arthur tilted his head to the side. "What are you talking about Francis?"

"Too late now...quick Angleterre, the tickle monster is coming!"

Arthur's eyes widened and he let out a shriek of terror but it was to late. Francis had swung Arthur into his lap and proceeded to lift Arthur's shirt up and run his fingers across the screaming nation's belly. Arthur's screams immediately turns into giggles as he squirmed to get away.

"N-no! S-stop!" Arthur begged in between laughter. Francis would have none of that, mercilessly moving onto Arthur's armpits, under his knees, and his feet. Finally he began to blow loud raspberries onto Arthur's stomach. It was hilarious to watch Arthur scream with loud childish laughter. Eventually he had to take a break when Arthur grew bright red from laughing so much. He turned Arthur into a sitting position, watching in amusement as the child calmed down his laughs, panting.

"Well, that took up a good twenty minutes." Francis finally said.

"Git..." Arthur muttered, but smiled happily nonetheless.

"I forgot how ticklish you were as a child. It brings back memories." Francis told him. "Vous étiez un tel enfant mignon."

They spend the next few minutes sitting before Francis decided to get dinner ready. It would just be Arthur and him for the night. Matthew and Alfred were due home sometime tomorrow afternoon. The plan was for them all to stick around Matthew's for a few days before Francis would take Alfred and Arthur back to France. Matthew would catch up on his own work before joining them. After all, the Canadian not only had his own World Meeting presentation to worry about, but Alfred's too.

The rest of the night went by fast. After having a nice french prepared dinner, Francis got Arthur dressed for bed. He allowed the child to color for a little while before eventually putting him to bed. It was nice having to look after someone so little. Francis had always missed it when Matthew was that young, and now he finally got to take care of a little nation again!

**MEANWHILE:**

After getting several small burns and almost falling to their death into multiple pools of lava, Italy and Germany had found what they were looking for...the Sparkling FireCoconut. It was on a rock that was dead center in the middle of the volcano, sparkling quite brightly.

"Look Germany look! There it is!" Italy yelled excitedly.

"Finally!" Germany grumbled. Honestly...the situations he got himself dragged into. When they approached the Coconut, Germany gasped. There was a small problem. Okay, it wasn't small but actually in fact quite a BIG problem. The Sparkling FireCoconut was on fire! Literally!

"And _how _do you expect us to transport this out of the volcano?" Germany asked through clenched teeth. Italy's smile vanished.

"I-I don't know! France didn't tell me it was on fire! Please Germany, what are we going to do?"

Germany finally came to a conclusion, after twenty minutes of Italy crying. It took several hours for the poor German to successfully carry the Sparkling FireCoconut out of the volcano. The good thing was that they had actually obtained the nearly_ impossible to get_ ingredient. The only minor predicament was the fact that Germany now had third degree burns on his hands and arms. Oh well, getting a Sparkling Firecoconut was worth a couple of burns...right?'

One ingredient down, three to go!

_French translation:_

_Vous étiez un tel enfant mignon=You were such a cute child_

**a/n: Well that wasn't so hard was it? Good for you Germany! By the way, I know that going into a volcano is basically...well, really dangerous and that it would most likely be impossible for them to do deep inside one but this is fanfiction right? Anything can happen!(:**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if I wrote Obama weird**, **at least I tried! Thank you so much for your awesome reviews! They are what made me update today!**

**Please feel free to review!**

**And I'm sorry if there are any mistakes...:(  
><strong>


	10. Temper Tantrum!

Matthew and Alfred arrived the next day a little after noon. Alfred was glad to finally be out of the car, and ran around wildly throughout the house with Arthur. The two children had come up with some sort of chasing game, almost like tag. Francis and Matthew let them proceed with their game, at least it would tire them out.

Holding two cups of coffee in his hands, Matthew sat down and passed one of the cups to Francis. The Frenchman accepted his drink, taking a sip and turning his head to observe Arthur, who had tackled Alfred playfully. Now the two boys were wrestling on the floor.

"Careful guys" Matthew warned them gently as Alfred almost hit his head on a sharp corner of the coffee table.

"Sorry Mattie!" Alfred apologized. "Can we go play outside then?"

Matthew glanced at Francis who shrugged so he responded, "Well okay, but no climbing trees this time alright?"

"Okay! We'll be good, right Iggy?"

"Right" Arthur agreed. "It wasn't even my idea to climb a tree last time anyway."

The rest of the afternoon went generally well. Alfred and Arthur payed outside, but in view so Francis and Matthew could watch them from the window to make sure they didn't get into any trouble. Eventually it was nearing time to eat. Francis had cooked a simple recipe of homemade lasagna, while Matthew had helped by making a salad to go with it.

During dinner was when the problems began to start. It didn't take to long to get Alfred and Arthur both seated with their dinners before Francis and Matthew sat. They began eating, all except for Alfred. He stared at his food with a disgruntled look.

"Why aren't you eating Al?" Matthew asked.

"I want a burger," Alfred replied grumpily. "I don't want this."

"We just had burgers this morning on the way back home Alfred." Matthew told him. "You can't eat fast food all the time. Please just eat your dinner Al."

"No!" Alfred said stubbornly. "I don't want this!"

"Alfred, eat your dinner." Francis finally cut in after Matthew looked at him helplessly. "If you do not finish your dinner like a good boy, then you will not be allowed to have any dessert afterwords."

"I don't care! I'm not gonna eat anything until I can have a burger." Alfred said, shoving his plate away from himself. Arthur watched wide eyed, his own dinner already halfway gone. He then looked over to see what the bigger nations would do.

"Alfred, just eat it please." Matthew said as calmly as possible. What on earth had happened? Just earlier Alfred had been his usual sweet self.

"NO!" Alfred yelled, picking up his fork and throwing it onto the floor. Tears then began to form instantly in the young nation's eyes, and he sniffled. Matthew's heart began to break at the sight of his brother in distress, but he was being so childish! Was the spell progressing more? It must have been, because Alfred had been nothing but a sweet little angel ever since they got turned into children...well besides when it came to baths and whenever he and Arthur argued.

"Alfred, you'll go to your room if you don't calm down." Francis said sternly to the crying nation.

"I just want a burger! I'm not doing anything wrong!" Alfred cried, kicking the legs of the table from his seat.

"You've always liked lasagna though!" Matthew said. "It's one of your favorite foods."

"I don't want any!" Alfred kept persisting. He then knocked his cup over, spilling the contents of milk all over the table and that. That was when Matthew had had enough. He gave Francis a look that said _'I'll handle this'_ and picked Alfred up.

"Noooo!" Alfred screamed, kicking his legs as Matthew brought him down the hall and to his room. He was then set down on his bed.

"You can stay here until dinner is over. Don't leave the room." Was all Matthew said before leaving, shutting the door behind him. Alfred blinked in shock for a moment before crying harder.

"Don't go Mattie! I don't wanna stay in here!" He cried. His brother didn't answer, as he had already went back to the dining room.

The rest of dinner was ate in silence. Arthur finished most of his dinner and drank half of his milk before deciding that he'd had enough. When he was allowed to leave the table he asked if he could help Matthew and Francis clean up, so he was given the job of wiping Alfred's spilled milk from the floor.

"I don't know what got into him. He was fine earlier! Do you think he's sick or something?" Matthew asked Francis worriedly

"Non Mathieu, nothing is wrong with petit Amerique." Francis laughed reassuringly. "All small children have tantrums. It's not surprising really...after all, the spell is making them mentally younger oui?"

"Oh" Matthew said. "Your right Francis. I've just never really dealt with something like that before. I kind of feel bad for making him stay in his room."

"You did the right thing. He has to learn to eat what is given to him. Remember Mathieu, now that the are mentally younger we have to treat them how a child would be treated, because that is what they now are."

"Does that mean I have to go to my room if I'm bad too?" Arthur wondered aloud.

"Yes mon lapin, so you will try to be good oui?" Francis answered him, ruffling the now pouting child's hair.

"I think I'll get Alfred now. I don't hear him crying anymore." Matthew said, walking off towards the direction of Alfred's room. When he got there Matthew was pleased to see that his brother was now much calmer, laying on the bed and indolently swinging his little legs in the air. Catching sight of his brother, Alfred jumped off the bed and ran to him.

"I'm sorry Mattie! I just d-didn't want any and I was b-bad! I'm sorry!" Alfred sobbed clutching Matthew's leg. Matthew bent down and gently drew Alfred into his arms.

"It's okay Al, I know you didn't mean it." He said comfortingly. "Do you want to come try again? We saved your plate of lasagna."

"Okay" Alfred agreed. He let Matthew carry him into the kitchen. It was a little embarrassing to go back out, because he felt a little ashamed for acting so bad during dinner. Luckily Arthur was doing a puzzle out in the living room with Francis, so it was just him and Matthew in the kitchen. Alfred ate every bite of his dinner, so afterwords Matthew brought out a plate of cookies for Alfred and Arthur to share.

Bedtime came quickly. Alfred was bathed first, soon followed by Arthur. They had become a lot more lenient about being bathed. When it was time for them to be tucked in, Alfred followed Matthew very obediently, eager to make up for earlier. Arthur was also fine when bedtime came, so long as Francis read to him a little.

Matthew and Francis then retired to the living room to relax for a little after the days task of taking care of the two little nations. Matthew was playing around on his laptop while Francis read the news. That was when Francis's cellphone rang. The caller id was Italy, so Francis immediately perked.

"Bonjour Feliciano" he greeted. "How is everything going?"

"Big Brother France!" Italy's cheerful voice took over on the other side of the line. "I have good news!'

"How wonderful Italy! What is it?" Francis asked with a smirk, already knowing what the news would be.

"Germany and I got a hold of the Sparkling FireCoconut!" The Italian shouted happily.

"You did? How wonderful mon ami!" Francis thanked him, mock faking surprise.

"I know!" Italy said. "But...Germany kinda got burned a little. He's really mad at you. We're going to give you the coconut at the next world meeting though!"

"Ah...wonderful" Francis said, wincing a little at the thought of the angry German.

"Well, I better go now. Germany says I cant talk to you anymore unless he's there too, so I better-"

"ITALY! Who are you talking to?" Germany's angry voice sounded somewhere from the distance.

"Bye France!" Italy said quickly, hanging up the phone.

"Well, there's one ingredient down." Francis told Matthew after he had hung up his own phone. The Frenchman didn't want to admit it out loud, but he was a little disappointed at the fact that it had been actually possible for the ingredient to be obtained. Arthur and Alfred were so cute this little. Arthur wasn't as stubborn, and he actually depended on France, just like all those years ago when he had been the one to protect the Brit from his mean older brothers. A part of Francis knew that Arthur and Alfred needed to get back to normal eventually, but he really didn't want it to happen.

"What ingredient would we try to get next?" Matthew asked.

"I...I don't know. What were the other things needed for the potion again?" Francis wondered.

"Er...well there was that illegal candy...and of course the flower that Russia doesn't want us to have." Matthew answered. "Oh hey, I have an email from my boss."

As Matthew scanned over his email, he frowned.

"What does your boss want?" Francis asked.

"He says that I'm starting to get behind on my work. Maybe it's time for you to take them to France soon. After all, the next world meeting is in Paris right?" Matthew said. "You can get plane tickets for the day after tomorrow, and then I can stay here and get caught up on my work, just like you did a few days ago."

"Good idea." Francis said. "I know many wonderful places to take them in my beautiful country. We will have a delightful time. But will Alfred be okay without you? He's become very clingy with you, just like Arthur is with me."

"Oh yeah, I hadn't thought about that" Matthew said with a frown. "He'll just have to deal with it. Arthur was fine without you for a few days so I'm sure Alfred will live."

Soon both of the nations went to bed. A little while later Alfred crawled into Matthew's bed. The Canadian began to worry a little. They needed to break Alfred out of this habit. Still though, he allowed his adorable small brother to sleep with him.

The next day Francis came into Arthur's room and was greeted by an amusing sight. Arthur was laying on the floor coloring, quietly humming under his breath. He seemed to be drawing a green bunny with wings. Francis distantly recognized it as one of Arthur's imaginary friends.

"Are you having fun mon lapin?" He asked, laying down on the floor next to the smaller nation. Seeing Francis, Arthur smiled.

"Yeah. I'm drawing a portrait of Flying Mint Bunny. It's his birthday soon, so this is my present for him." He answered.

"What a nice thing to do. I'm sure that he will appreciate it." Francis said, kissing the top of Arthur's head. "But how about you come downstairs for some breakfast. Mathieu and I have some news for you and Alfred."

"Is it good news?" Arthur wondered.

"Oui, I should hope so." Francis said, scooping Arthur up off of the floor. "Now lets go have some pancakes."

Matthew led the half asleep Alfred into the kitchen, glad to see that Francis and Arthur were already awake. They were going to break the news to them about going to France during breakfast.

"Hey guys, do you remember when Francis had to catch up on some work so you both came here to stay with me?" Matthew asked them.

"Uh-huh"

"Yeah"

Alfred and Arthur both answered.

"Well now I need to catch up on some of my own work. Francis is going to take you guys to his house in France for a few days. I'll stay here for maybe five or so days, and then I'll come to France. We can stay there until the world meeting since it's being held in Paris." Matthew said.

"Okay, that sounds good." Arthur said. Alfred on the other hand, looked at Matthew with an alarmed expression.

"Can't I stay with you Mattie? I can go to work with you!" Alfred pleaded.

"No Alfred, it'll just be boring. It wont take that long, and Francis is going to take you to all sorts of fun places in his country. I promise that you'll have fun." Matthew told him.

"But I'll miss you..." Alfred said, looking down at his plate of food.

"I know, but it wont be for long. I promise that you'll have a good time." Matthew told him with a smile.

"Oui, we shall all have a wonderful time." Francis said. Arthur was completely content with going to France, and Alfred was slowly warming up to the idea. He knew that it would maybe be a tad more entertaining rather than being out in the middle of the Canadian woods, but he would miss his brother.

"When are we going to go?" Arthur asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Francis answered him. "So that means today we must pack our things."

That was exactly what they did after breakfast. Arthur and Alfred packed all of their new toys and clothes so they would be ready to leave tomorrow. Arthur only kept out his new teddy bear to sleep with, and Alfred kept out a few of his toys to play with that day.

The day went by quite fast, and eventually it was their last night in Matthew's house for the time being. Matthew decided to allow Alfred to sleep with him just one more time since obviously he wouldn't be able to over the next few days.

"I love you Mattie. Your the best brother ever." Alfred whispered to him.

"I love you too Alfred." Matthew whispered. "And I always will."

**A/n: Hey guys, I updated pretty quickly this time didn't I? It was just because I got so many lovely reviews again that I felt the need to type. Honestly I planned on updating this chapter on like Wednesday, but I just sat down to type a little and before I knew it I wrote a whole new chapter! **

**My cousins and brothers have been being jerks, and they usually all hang upstairs which is where all the computers are, so I may not update for a few days. I've already started the next chapter, so I think that I will possibly get it up by Thursday at the latest. I just need time to chill downstairs in my room away from family for a few days, you know what I mean?**

**Thanks for all of your amazing reviews, I would love to get some more! :D**

**Also, sorry nothing major happened in this chapter. I promise that the next one will have lots of awesomeness in it! It will most likely include some adventures in France, and maybe even the world meeting. Chapter 11 is going to be twice as long as normal chapters! :DDDD  
><strong>


	11. Fun in Paris, and jealousy

The next day came quickly. The plane was due to leave around noon which gave them plenty of time to get ready that morning. Alfred had been sulky during breakfast, but it was understandable. He didn't want to leave his brother. When it was getting close to the time to leave, Matthew called both of the children into the living room to double check that they had everything. There was only one slight problem.

"Where is Alfred?" Matthew asked Arthur, who was the only one of the children to come into the room.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since breakfast." Arthur responded, looking down at the floor. Matthew and Francis both frowned, calling Alfred's name. There was no response. Francis checked the kitchen, bathroom, and front yard while Matthew covered the bedrooms. There was still no sign of Alfred, and the older nations were beginning to panic.

"Maybe we should just leave. I kno- I mean I bet that he's fine." Arthur said quickly when Francis and Mathew both emerged back into the living room. Francis's eyes narrowed in confusion at the words. He looked more closely at Arthur. The little nation was twisting his fingers nervously and looking down at the floor. The French nation kneeled down to Arthur's level.

"Mon lapin, do you know where Alfred is hiding?" Francis asked suspiciously. Matthew stopped looking from behind the couch to observe Arthur as well. The green eyed child's eyes widened.

"Um...no." Arthur answered, guilt evident in his voice.

"Arthur, where is he?' Matthew asked. "You do know, don't you?"

"I-I-I" Arthur stuttered before sighing. "Yes, I know where he is."

There was a pause as they waited for Arthur to say something else. He was silent though, lips pressed together.

"So...where is he hiding Angleterre?" Francis finally broke the silence.

"I cant tell you." Arthur said simply. "I promised that I wouldn't. So now we can both be happy. I can go with you, and Alfred can miss the plane and stay with Matthew!"

"Arthur, you have to tell us! Alfred_ needs_ to go. Besides, I wont even be home that often since I'll be stuck in my office at work." Matthew pleaded.

"I dunno...I promised not to tell. He might get mad at me." Arthur said. "If I told you that he was hiding in Matthew's closet then you guys would just go an-" Arthur's mouth dropped open at his slip up. It was to late though, as Matthew had already began jogging down the hall towards his room. Francis laughed at Arthur's expression of disbelief, running his fingers though the child's hair.

"Thank you very much for telling us mon lapin." He said. "Now why don't we go finish putting things in the car?"

When Matthew got to his room he slowed down, a little unsure of how to handle the situation. He finally walked across his bedroom towards the closet. Listening quietly, he could hear the gentle rustling of things being moved around inside. Crouching a little in front of the closet, he then gently knocked on the door.

"...Nobody's home!" Alfred's voice piped up from inside.

"Al, it's me. Matthew." The Canadian said. "Please open up so we can have a talk?"

After a few seconds the door slowly creaked open, revealing a small blue eyed boy. Matthew slowly reached over and drew his brother's hand, gently tugging Alfred away from the closet and into his lap.

"So you don't want to go to France huh?" Matthew asked.

"I don't mind going to France. I just want you to go too. Why can't I just stay here until you can come?" Alfred pleaded, eyes beginning to water.

"Alfred" Matthew sighed, softly brushing back his brother's bangs and planting a kiss on his forehead. "It will only be a few days. How about this, if your really good for Francis, then I'll buy you any toy you want when I get there."

Matthew knew it wasn't exactly the best to bribe a child, but they really needed to get a move on so they wouldn't miss the plane. Much to his relief, Alfred perked up at the mention of a new toy.

"Okay...as long as you hurry with your work!" He said.

"You have my promise that I will be as quick as possible." Matthew told him. "Now let's go finish getting ready, okay?"

Eventually they got to the airport with just enough spare time to eat lunch before it was time to board the plane. They had all the luggage ready to go onto the plane, including the car seats. France planned on entertaining the boys by taking them to all sorts of wonderful places, so they would need them. Francis had also packed a smaller bag to take on the plane filled with little things to keep the small nations occupied. A few of Alfred's small toys were in there, along with one of Arthur's new books, and their sippy cups that were filled with apple juice.

"It looks like it's time for you guys to go." Matthew said when their flight was announced. He bent down and kissed Arthur on the head, then pulled Alfred into his arms. His brother hugged him tightly.

"Be good for Francis you two." Matthew said, kissing Alfred on the head as well.

"Bye Matthew!" Arthur waved.

"Make sure to hurry." Alfred added. Matthew chuckled, petting each of their heads.

"Have fun!" He said. "Bye Francis."

"Goodbye Mathieu. Call us soon!" Francis said. After Matthew left the French nation turned to smile down at the younger nations. He saw Alfred's lower lip trembling so he picked the blue eyed child up with one arm, using his other hand to grab hold of Arthur's.

It didn't take them long to board the plane. It actually wasn't that crowded, only seven or so other people were on the plane. Still feeling guilty about slipping up in front of Francis and Matthew and revealing Alfred's hiding spot, Arthur let Alfred have the window seat and told him that they didn't have to switch off like last time.

Francis had also brought his laptop aboard the plane and was smart enough to bring a few kid friendly movies that belonged to Matthew. That would entertain them for a little while at least. After the first thirty minutes of the plane ride, Alfred fell asleep. Francis quietly read to Arthur for a little while until he fell asleep as well. That left Francis to his thoughts which was rare now that he had two little nations to look after.

He began to brainstorm what they would do once they arrived at his house. It would be late by then, so he supposed he would only be able to get them into their new rooms and to bed. Tomorrow the real fun could start. He could take them to the new park to play on the playground, and then they could go out and have some fine french cuisine. Then maybe he could take them to a children's water park. The weather had been getting hot lately, and when he checked the weather in France from Matthew's house, it had said that the weather would be really nice. Of course that meant that he would have to buy them swim trunks, but it would be fun!

"What cute little boys!"

Francis turned his head in the direction of the voice. It was an elderly lady who had a kind face. She was smiling at the scene of the two sleeping nations. Francis smiled back at her.

"Ah, yes they are both very adorable oui?" He agreed.

"I just love children. I'm traveling to visit my daughter actually, in Paris. She just had a baby girl! I can't wait to meet her. This will be my first granddaughter. My other daughter only has three sons, but they're very sweet!" The woman told Francis, smiling at the thought of her grandchildren.

"You must be very excited to see her. I'm taking these two trouble makers to my house in Paris as well." Francis said, grinning down at the two little nations.

"They're just so cute! Are you their father?" The elderly woman wondered. Francis hesitated for a moment.

"Oui, I am. I adopted them just recently." He answered. It wasn't an entire lie right? After all, he and Matthew acted like parents to them...and they had only been turned into children just recently. He supposed that it was the best story to come up with.

"How wonderful! Oh but the poor dears...what happened to their actual parents?" She wondered.

"It was tragic really...Alfred here was left on the doorstep of an orphanage when he was only a year old! There was no sign of his parents, so he grew up with no love for two years. And Arthur here, he was taken away from his mean older brothers." Francis said, smiling inside at his tale. Of course it was a complete lie, but did that really matter? Chances were that he'd never see this woman again, so what harm was telling a fake story? What else was he going to say? Explain that the boys were actual countries who had magically become reverted to three year olds? That sounded ridiculous!

Francis had a long conversation with the old lady, Mildred, as he had come to find out her name. Eventually he felt a tugging at his sleeve and saw that Alfred had awoken. He gave the child his sippy cup. Alfred drank his juice, still half asleep.

"Are we there yet?" He asked tiredly.

"Non, were only about almost halfway there. Why don't I put in a movie for you to watch?" Francis suggested. Alfred nodded, so France put on The Fox and the Hound for him to watch.

Arthur woke up a half hour or so later. He didn't want to watch the movie with Alfred, and he also turned down Francis's suggestion to reading some more. The Frenchman prayed that Arthur wasn't going to start getting cranky. The last thing they needed was a scene on the plane. Luckily all the green eyed child wanted was to lay on Francis's lap and go back to sleep. There was nothing Francis liked more than when the little nation would first wake up. He was always more affectionate while still sleepy.

They had their dinner served to them on the plane. By then Arthur and Alfred were wide awake from their naps. Francis learned something new. Never allow a three year old to have mountain dew with their dinner. Alfred was now bouncing up and down on his seat, singing the star spangled banner. Across the isle Mildred thought it was adorable, but a businessman a few seats back was clearly annoyed.

"Alfred, let's calm down now oui? How about we finish the movie?" Francis suggested.

"But look at the sky! We're flying waaay up high! Do you think maybe we'll see Superman? I love Superman, he's one of my favorite hero's, besides captain America of course!" The child babbled in a hyper voice. "Oh, and Batman! Batman is awesome!"

"I like the Joker...he's my favorite from Batman." Arthur contributed to the conversation.

"What? No way, he's the bad guy!" Alfred said, an appalled expression on his face.

"But the bad guys are cool!" Arthur argued.

"Yeah, but the hero's always win!" Alfred claimed, sticking his tongue out triumphantly.

"...They're still better." Arthur said.

"Are not!" Alfred yelled.

"Alright, Alright calm down you two. I guess I should have known better...you aren't going to have mountain dew again while your this little Alfred." Francis said. "Same with you Arthur. I don't even want to think about what that drink would do to you."

Soon the plane landed in Paris. It was about eight o'clock, so Francis knew they he needed to get home quickly and put them to bed. Matthew and Francis had set up a routine to put Alfred and Arthur to sleep no later than 7:30, and the last thing he needed was over tired children to deal with. They needed to be well rested for their plans for tomorrow. His home in Paris was only ten minutes from the airport, so after gathering the suitcases and car seats Francis called a cab to take them home.

Francis's house was even bigger than Matthew's. It was two stories, but very large in size. The walls were decorated with many of his favorite artworks, and he had many extra bedrooms. After all the luggage was carried inside Francis didn't want to delay their bedtime any longer. Unpacking and baths would have to wait till tomorrow morning.

After getting each of the countries into their pajamas, Francis then carried them both into the first room, which would be Arthur's. It was small but cozy, being the normal guest room that Arthur had usually stayed in when he had visited France in his adult size. After tucking in the half asleep child, Francis then carried Alfred to the next room over. It had dark blue walls, and Francis knew that Alfred would like this room since blue was one of his favorite colors.

"Try to stay in bed Alfred. If you do get scared though, I'm right across the hallway. I'll even leave your door open and keep the hallway light on okay?" Francis asked. When Alfred nodded sleepily Francis smiled and kissed Alfred goodnight.

It felt really nice to sleep in his own bed, with his silk sheets and satin pillows and comforters. He kept his door cracked open so he could hear if Arthur or Alfred needed him during the night. After reading for a few minutes he finally turned out the light and fell asleep.

The next morning when he awoke Francis felt well rested from the plane trip. Alfred must have slept through the night because there was no sign of the little boy in his bed. He must have just been so exhausted from traveling all the way to France via plane. Rolling over, Francis got out of the bed and stumbled towards the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom.

After going to the bathroom Francis studied himself in the mirror. His long wavy hair was messed up from the long night of sleep so he spent several minutes combing it until his hair looked as sleek and nice as normal. After his hair was tamed, Francis decided to go and check if the boys were up yet.

Alfred and Arthur were both most certainly up, as their beds were empty. Hearing the sound of the Tv from a distance, Francis smiled and walked out to wish them good morning. When he got to the living room he could see that Arthur was curled up into a ball at the end of the couch, tightly holding his stuffed unicorn and teddy bear to his chest. Alfred sprawled out on the floor, laying on his stomach. They were watchng some kids show that was in French.

"Bonjour mes petits garçons mignons. Avez-vous bien dormi?" He asked, sitting next to Arthur on the couch and ruffling his hair.

"English" Was all Arthur responded with.

"Did you both sleep well?" Francis asked. "You both must have been tired."

"I didn't even wake up last night!" Alfred said proudly. "Hey Francis, I cant understand your Tv. It keeps only talking in France. Cant you make it speak our language or something?"

Francis changed the Tv settings to English before deciding to make breakfast. He decided upon serving croissants, with different fruit to go alongside them. Today he planned on splitting the day into two parts. They would spend the morning unpacking and setting up Arthur and Alfred's rooms to be more homey. After that then they would bathe and get dressed to go out to lunch. After lunch he would take them to a park that wasn't far from here. Surely that would tire them out some, and then they could come back home and eat dinner and perhaps watch a movie to mellow them down.

After breakfast Francis began unpacking Arthur and Alfred's things. They still didn't own to much, but they would change that soon. They wouldn't be changing back anytime soon. After all, it took over a month just go get the Sparkling FireCoconut. Francis would need to buy them more clothes, and they needed some more toys as well.

Soon everything in the bedrooms was unpacked. After that Francis allowed the boys to watch Tv while he showered and got dressed. It always took Francis an hour and a half to get fully ready, but the end results were always worth it. One of the things Francis also liked greatly about Arthur and Alfred being little was that it meant he was the one who got to dress them and pick out outfits.

Alfred was bathed first. Francis towel dried the blue eyed child's hair before dressing him in a children's light blue polo shirt and shorts. Arthur was bathed afterwords and dressed in a button up short sleeved shirt along with shorts as well. The clothes were loosely fitted since they would be running around playing later.

They got to the restaurant around noon. It was kid friendly but also had fine French food. The three of them had a big tasty lunch. Francis was in an especially good mood since they were back in his own country. There was no better place then his beloved country, especially in Paris.

When they finished eating Francis took them to the park. It was a gorgeous place, with a playground. It was right next to a river too.

"Let's go on the swings! Come on Arthur, let's go!" Alfred shouted, clearly very excited once they arrived to the playground. Arthur, who was holding onto Francis's hand, let go and ran after Alfred. Since their legs were petty small Francis wound up having to push them on the swings. This lasted for about twenty minutes before Alfred wanted to try doing the monkey bars on a jungle-gym. They were pretty high up so Francis held onto him while he climbed them to avoid any injuries.

Arthur wandered over to where the slides were. He chose to go down the red swirly one. Alfred decided to join him, so they each took turns going down the different types of slides. Francis would catch them at the bottom of the larger ones which made it all the more fun.

After playing for three hours, the little nations finally got tired. Francis wound up having to carry both of them to the car. After buckling both nations into their booster seats, he drove home. It was now around four or so, plenty of time to get dinner ready and watch a movie. He was going to put them down at seven instead of seven thirty tonight, since they had missed their naps earlier.

Later that evening Matthew called. Francis and Arthur both only talked to him for about ten minutes, but Alfred spoke for almost half an hour. Eventually it was time for their bedtime. To get both of them sleepy, Francis brought both Alfred and Arthur into his big bed. He read to them for awhile until both of the children had fallen asleep. Francis then carried both of them into their own beds.

It wasn't until midnight when trouble sprouted. Francis awoke to a sniffling noise next to his bedside. Opening his eyes, he looked down to see Alfred crying next to his bed.

"Mon petit Amerique, what ever is the matter?" Francis asked, drawing the boy up off the floor and into his lap. Alfred hiccuped, rubbing his eyes.

"I w-want Mattie!" He wailed, beginning to cry harder.

"Shhh, it's alright" Francis soothed him, gently rocking Alfred. "He'll be back soon. I promise you."

"Why cant he come back now?" Alfred asked, voice trembling.

"He just needs to finish his work like I did. Please don't cry mon petit. Would you like you sleep in my bed? Just for tonight?" Francis asked. Alfred nodded so he pulled back his covers far enough for the boy to slip under. Alfred cuddled into his side and eventually both fell back to sleep. Though Alfred would have much preferred to be snuggling with Matthew, Francis was a good enough substitute.

When morning came round, Arthur was the first one to wake. After wandering into the living room he discovered that Alfred wasn't there. He wandered into the other boy's room, but also saw that he wasn't sleeping. Where on earth was he then? After looking in the kitchen and bathroom Arthur decided to go tell Francis that Alfred was missing. When he entered the Frenchman's bedroom though, Arthur was shocked.

Alfred was snuggled up against Francis.

Suddenly a strange feeling settled in the pit of Arthur's stomach. Was he feeling...jealous? Well he had a right to be! _He _was supposed to be Francis's favorite, not that dumb American! Alfred had Matthew all to himself, and now he had to go steal Francis as well? It was simply not fair, not fair at all!

Arthur stayed in his room for a long time, holding onto his teddy-bear and angrily flipping through one of his books. After quite sometime Francis and Alfred both finally woke up. Francis called him down to come and eat breakfast.

As they sat down at the table, Arthur couldn't help but glare at Alfred. The other boy didn't seem to notice Arthur's hostility towards him. He prattled on cheerfully about random things. Every time Francis would laugh at what Alfred said or ruffle the boy's hair, Arthur's hatred towards Alfred grew even deeper.

"What's wrong mon lapin? Are you feeling okay?" Francis asked, finally noticing the green eyed child's glare.

"No" Arthur answered shortly, looking away from both of the other countries.

"Hey Arthur, after breakfast wanna play war with my army men?" Alfred asked him excitedly.

"No, I don't want to play anything with you!" Arthur suddenly shouted. "Your nothing but a dumb American!"

"What?" Alfred asked in a tone of surprise. "What did I do?"

"Everything! Your just a stupid git and I hate you!" Arthur told him.

"Arthur!" Francis scolded. "What is the meaning of your rude behavior? Apologize to Alfred right now."

Arthur's face turned red and he wanted to start crying. Francis really must like Alfred better than him now if he was even defending him...how could this happen so suddenly?

"No! I'll never apologize to him. He's not good for anything but crying and whining about wanting burgers." Arthur said, satisfied when Alfred began to start crying.

"Go to your room right now!" Francis ordered before turning to Alfred and comforting the upset nation. Arthur angrily slipped out of his chair and stomped upstairs to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Once he was alone, Arthur began to cry. Why was he so upset and jealous? Inside he knew that he was just being childish, but he couldn't help it! Matthew always liked Alfred better since they were brothers. Arthur's brothers had never been that nice to him, so Francis was about the closest thing that he even had to a brother. Now Alfred was both of their favorites. What was he going to do now?

He could always run away...

He could go back to his home in England, where his beloved people were. They still loved him, even if they didn't all know his true identity. He could somehow find a bus to take him to the airport and then somehow sneak onto a plane...yes, it would have to work. The young nation cried quietly as he began taking his clothes out of the dresser that Francis had put them in.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Francis had just finished convincing Alfred that Arthur didn't hate him.

"Something is just bothering him." Francis said. "And I think it's time to go see what's wrong. You stay downstairs Amerique, I'll be down soon."

Francis didn't know why Arthur was acting this way at all. Just last night Arthur was fine towards Alfred, and now suddenly he was acting mean towards the American child. Then again, it wasalways hard to get inside of Arthur's mind to tell what he was thinking, even in his childlike state.

"Mon lapin, can I come in?" Francis called, knocking on Arthur's closed bedroom door.

"No! I'm in my room like you told me to be so leave me alone!" Arthur responded from inside. Francis could tell by the sound of Arthur's voice that he was crying. Without asking to come in again, Francis instead just opened the door. Clearly something was bothering Arthur and he had to get to the bottom of it. What was occurring behind the door shocked the Frenchman. Arthur was sitting on his bed, putting his toys and clothes inside of a bag!

"Arthur, what on earth are you doing?" Francis asked, quickly walking across the room to stop Arthur.

"I said to leave me alone." Arthur said, squirming in protest when Francis took the bag away from him and pulled the teary eyed Brit onto his lap.

"Why are you packing your things? Mon lapin...you weren't trying to run away were you?" Francis asked in suspicion.

"It's...it's none of your business!" Arthur replied, which basically gave Francis a solid answer.

"Oh Angleterre" He sighed, crushing Arthur into a hug. "Why would you want to leave? You very well know that your too little to take care of yourself now. What on earth made you think that I would allow you to run away?"

"It's not as if you would care anyway!" Arthur said. "All you and Matthew care about is Alfred!"

Francis blinked. "What on earth are you talking about Angleterre?" He asked.

"You know what I'm talking about" Arthur sniffled. "Now Alfred is your favorite too, so I don't even get my own big brother. Now you like Alfred better than me...you even let him sleep with you last night."

_'So Arthur is just jealous?'_ Francis thought to himself in relief. That was just completely adorable!

"Arthur how could you ever think of such a thing?" He asked, using a hand to tilt Arthur's chin so he could look the upset boy in the eyes. "Mathieu and I do not play favorites. He and Alfred may be brothers, but that doesn't mean that Matthew loves you any less. The same goes for me. If anything you are much more of a brother to me rather than Alfred. I still love you both the same though."

"R-really?" Arthur asked, relief beginning to wash through him.

"Of course" Francis told him kindly. "Now why don't we put your clothes back into the dresser and go play with Alfred? We need to buy swimsuits for you both later today, because tomorrow we're going to a water park."

"We are?" Arthur asked, a little excited. "Okay!"

Francis laughed as they both went to work putting the clothes back. A few minutes later when they were done Arthur came downstairs and gave Alfred a hug.

"I'm sorry" He apologized. "Do you still want to play war?"

**A/n: Okay, so I updated two days earlier than I said I would update, but is that really so bad?(; I told you this chapter would be longer! I guess the next world meeting wont be for another chapter or two because I have come up with a good plan for the story. Just you wait and see! It's going to be really cute/epic. Can cute and epic really even go together? I guess in this story they can!  
><strong>

**As soon as I posted the last chapter I got so many reviews that it put me in a really good mood and I just couldn't sit still. I was inspired to write this chapter straight away, thanks to all you wonderful readers! I even came upstairs and faced my evil family! ;) The next chapter will be here quickly I promise! I'm so excited because I'm getting close to 100 reviews!  
><strong>

**Now it's time for me to study for my Algebra test. Nobody is home right now, so I shall be able to work without any family bothering me. Yay! Well, except for my older brother...but he's downstairs play x-box. Sorry, I guess I'm rambling.  
><strong>

**Tell me what you think of this chapter!**

**See you all soon! *Logs off fanfiction and opens up Algebra textbook* Ew, I hate math!  
><strong>


	12. Water Park and then embarrassment

Today was an exciting day for Arthur and Alfred. Francis was taking them to a water park for a whole day! The weather was very hot outside, so it would be the perfect day to go swimming. While Arthur and Alfred kept jumping up and down excitedly wanting to go already, Francis was preparing for the things that they would need. He packed them a simple lunch of sandwiches and lemonade, along with other necessary things like towels and sunblock. The last thing he needed was for the two little nations to get sunburned. Matthew would never forgive him for it.

"Fraaaancis, cant we go now?" Alfred whined. "I want to go swimming!"

"Just hold on for a few more minutes, I need to make sure that we have everything." Francis told him. "We also need to stop and buy you the proper attire to swim in."

Finally they were out the door. Because they wanted to get there quickly, Francis only drove them to a simple children's clothes store to quickly purchase swimwear. Francis would have made them try on numerous different pairs had Alfred and Arthur not rushed him. Finally when two children's swim trunks were purchased they were ready to go.

The water park, otherwise known as _Mondial de l'Eau pour les enfants_, Francis had to stop the two children from running straight to the entrance. Finally he paid for them to get inside, and that was where the fun started. Because it was a weekday instead of weekend, the water park wasn't overcrowded at all. There was a daycare going on a field trip and a few other families but otherwise it wasn't generally full of older people. That made Francis feel a little better as it wouldn't be easy to loose site of them.

"Come on now, let's go get changed." Francis said, taking Alfred and Arthur's hands and leading them to a public changing room. After helping the little nations change and then getting into his own swim trunks, they were almost ready to go. First they had to put on sunblock.

"I don't need any!" Arthur protested as Francis held Arthur still and applied a generous amount of sunblock onto his face, neck, and shoulders.

"Yes you do" Francis told him. "Do you want to get a bad sunburn?"

Alfred was actually very good and stayed still while the sunblock was put onto him. He was just eager to go play already. There were water slides, a pool with water that sprayed into the air, and another even deeper pool. Finally when they were done preparing to swim, Alfred quickly ran to the deep pool despite Francis's protests. He held his arms out like wings and jumped into the pool.

As soon as he went underwater, Alfred knew that he had made a mistake. It was sort of scary, and he found himself struggling to get back to the surface. Swimming in the body was a lot harder than when he was an adult, and the fact that water got into his eyes, ears, and nose. Panic surged through the little country's body. Suddenly he felt two strong hands grip under his armpits and then he was pulled out of the water and held against Francis's chest.

"I think we need to get you two some life jackets, or at least arm floaties." Francis said, gently patting Alfred's back as the boy coughed up water.

"I don't need anything to help me swim" Alfred said, making a face at the thought of wearing something to help him swim.

Ten minutes later Francis ended up buying arm floaties for Arthur and Alfred anyway. He wasn't going to risk _anything _happening to them, and that included the chance of the little nations drowning. They went towards the pool and Alfred didn't hesitate jumping in again, this time feeling reassured that he would float back to the surface. Francis carefully stepped inside the water, which only came up a little past his belly button. The water felt very nice, instantly cooling his skin form the hot sun. Francis noticed that Arthur was not in the pool yet, hesitating.

"Come here mon lapin" He said, wading over to the edge where Arthur stood. He opened his arms and allowed Arthur to cling around his neck.

"There, see?" He asked, laughing as Arthur gently trailed his hand over the water's smooth surface.

They spent a long time in the pool, splashing around and playing games. Alfred thought it was just about the best thing in the world when Francis would pick him up and throw him (Not too roughly) into the water again. Arthur even liked it, as soon as he warmed up to being in the large pool without someone holding onto him. Francis still made sure that he stayed close by, which wasn't to hard since there were barely any others in the pool.

Eventually Alfred wanted to go one some of the water slides. Francis didn't allow them to go on the big ones, which really wasn't much of a problem since they didn't seem too interested in them anyway. After repeatedly going down many water slides, it was then time for lunch. Because Alfred and Arthur were so good and ate all of their sandwiches, Francis rewarded the two children by buying them ice cream cones from a stand inside of the water park.

"I wish Mattie was here too! He would have loved to come." Alfred said as he licked his fingers free of ice cream.

"Maybe we can come back when Mathieu arrives" Francis suggested. "Or we can go swimming somewhere else to change it up, like the beach or lake."

"The beach would be fun" Arthur contributed to the conversation. "We could catch crabs there."

"But they could pinch you" Francis teased, poking Arthur's side. The child swatted him away, giggling. That made Francis all the more happy. Child Arthur was so much happier than Adult Arthur. So much more trusting.

Soon they went back to playing around in the water park. Francis took Arthur back into the big pool, but Alfred wanted to go to the kiddie pool because it had tunnels that you could crawl under. Because the pools were close by, Francis let Alfred go their with a stern warning on not to wander off anywhere else. Alfred happily agreed, carefully running over to the smaller pool without tripping.

The water only reached up to Alfred's waist so he discarded his arm floaties and went over to inspect the tunnels that had small water fountains spurting out from the sides. It was fun for a little while, but a few kids who looked bigger than him by a few years soon came splashing noisily over, yelling to each other in French. Because Alfred was so small and couldn't understand them he got a little nervous and decided to leave the pool. Francis and Arthur were just getting out of the big pool when Alfred walked over.

"The park is going to close soon, maybe we should get ready to leave." Francis told them. For once neither child disagreed. Because the sun was beginning to set a cooler breeze took over the hot air, causing it to be cold. Arthur and Alfred were tired as well, suddenly feeling very worn out from such a busy day. Francis brought them back into the pool changing room, towel drying each of the little nations before dressing them into their warm clothes. After changing into his own clothes, they got ready to leave.

When they arrived at home it was almost six. Because the pool had been full of chlorine, Francis would need to give Alfred and Arthur baths before they went to bed. After putting in the English version of The Lion King for the two countries to watch, Francis started on dinner. Tonight was going to be steak and potatoes. Not one of his best fine meals, but he had to be cut some slack since he'd been swimming all day as well.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. After turning quickly turning off the stove, Francis rushed to answer it. He wondered who it could possibly be. Opening the door, Francis was pleasantly surprised to see Japan standing in the doorway rather awkwardly.

"Bonjour Japan, what a surprise! Please come in!" He said, opening up the door wider and gesturing for the Japanese man to enter.

"Hello France-san" Japan said politely. "I was just stopping by to give you some papers for the world meeting. Germany would have delivered them himself but...well, he doesn't really want to speak to you at the moment."

"That's perfectly understandable" Francis said, taking a folder from Japan. "Why don't you sit down for some coffee, or a nice glass of french wine? You can have dinner with us as well!"

"Well..I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Japan agreed. "So...how are England and America doing?"

"Why don't you ask them that yourself? They'll be thrilled to see you." Francis said with a smirk. He led Japan into the living room, where Alfred and Arthur were laying on the floor on top of some blankets.

"KIKU!" Alfred yelled as he caught site of the new visitor, jumping up to rush at Japan. He latched onto one of Japan's legs, all the while saying how cool it was that he was here. Arthur looked happy too, but he didn't rush at Japan like Alfred did.

"Hello Alfred-kun" Japan said, hesitantly patting the blue eyed child's head. "And hello to you as well Arthur-kun"

"As you can see, they've been mentally adjusting to the spell" Francis whispered. "They hardly get embarrassed about being treated young now. You can even cuddle with them and they wont get upset."

"Yes, I do see. It is quite interesting...I'm glad they aren't upset about it anymore." Japan responded.

"Come watch the movie with us Kiku!" Arthur said, walking over to Japan and tugging on his hand. "It's just getting to the good part!"

Japan was forced to sit in between the two young boys on the couch and watch the movie with them while Francis went to go get a glass of wine for himself, and some tea that Japan had politely requested. Soon the Frenchman returned, bringing dinner out as well on trays.

"I hope you don't mind steak and potatoes. We just got back from from the water park so I didn't have time to make anything fancy." Francis said, passing a plate to everyone. Luckily Francis had some plastic kid plates (He didn't even remember owning any) and had found them in the back of the cupboard and had Arthur and Alfred use them, along with their sippy cups. He didn't need anything spilt onto his beloved couch or carpet.

"Francis, can we stay up a little later since Japan is visiting? Please?" Arthur asked.

"Well..I don't know." Francis said a little hesitantly. "You've had a long day."

"Please Francis? We haven't seen Japan in awhile. Not since the last meeting!" Alfred added.

"I suppose that's alright." Francis finally agreed. "Since we're not going to be doing much tomorrow I suppose you can stay up a little longer than usual. Your both going to have baths though."

Arthur and Alfred both cheered. The four nations watched the movie while they ate, and eventually they had all finished. Japan assisted Francis in cleaning the dishes even when France told him not to worry about it.

"How is finding the other ingredients for the spell?" Japan asked as they loaded the dishwasher.

"Not so good" Francis admitted. "So far the only thing we have is the Sparkling FireCoconut, which was really thanks to Germany and Italy."

"Yes, I would be aware of Germany at the next meeting. He isn't very happy." Japan told him. "If you ever need help with finding the other ingredients then feel free to ask me. Just...don't ask me to go into a volcano."

"Thank you Japan" Francis said, smiling kindly at the Asian country. The French nation then put a few cookies onto a plate for Arthur and Alfred's desert. The movie had just about ended, so now Francis decided that it would be bath time. It was perfect too, because while he bathed one of them, Japan could watch the other.

"Arthur, come along for bath time." Francis said, seeing that Arthur had finished his cookies first. Arthur obediently got up to follow the older country into the bathroom. He felt like a bath would be nice, because the chlorine was beginning to make his skin a little itchy.

"We wont be long. Could you watch Alfred for a few minutes?" Francis asked Japan.

"Of course" Japan agreed. "It would be no trouble."

While Arthur was taking a bubble bath, Alfred and Kiku decided upon playing cards. Alfred could really only play go-fish in his childlike state, but Kiku didn't mind. Any game for Alfred was exciting, and seeing the child so happy made Japan smile. He had always thought that children were nice.

Eventually Arthur came out dressed in red footie pajamas, rubbing his eyes. Alfred knew that it was his que for a bath so the two small nations traded places. Instead of playing go-fish, Arthur requested that Japan read to him. By the time Alfred was out of the bath, Arthur had fallen asleep in Japan's arms.

"I knew he wouldn't be able to stay up much longer than his normal bedtime anyways" Francis said, smailing softly as the sleeping child. "Arthur can never will himself to stay up too late. Even when he was bigger he couldn't stay up long."

"You'd better take him." Japan said, gently passing Arthur to Francis. "It was truly been a wonderful visit, but I am afraid that I have to go. My flight is going to leave soon."

"You have to go?" Alfred asked sadly, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "But you just got here!"

"I know, but I am sure that we'll be seeing each other again soon." Japan said apologetically. "Goodbye Francis, Alfred."

As soon as Japan had left, Francis carried Arthur upstairs, Alfred following him. As soon as both countries were tucked into their beds, Francis took the opportunity to take his own shower. He went to bed earlier than normal because he was quite tired as well.

The next morning Arthur awoke earlier than the rest again. The green eyed child smiled...he had been having a wonderful dream about the water park that they had gone to. After laying still for a moment, Arthur suddenly realized that something wasn't quite right. His lower half felt all wet...

Arthur gasped as he removed the covers. He...he had wet the bed! Oh god this was awful. What could have possibly caused this to happen? He suddenly felt ashamed as embarrassment flooded over him. The child quickly jumped from the bed, looking around frantically. He had to hide this. Out of either of them Alfred should have been the one to do this, not him!

He changed out of his dirty pajamas, stuffing them under the bed. He got into regular day time clothes, accidentally putting on his shirt backwards. After he was satisfied with his clothes, Arthur then got to work taking the sheets off of the bed.

"Arthur, are you 'wake?" Alfred asked sleepily from outside the door. "Guess what? I slept through the whole night all by myself!"

"Wait, don't come in!" Arthur called, but it was too late. The other little nation had opened the door so Arthur quickly hid the sheets behind his back.

"What's wrong Iggy? Hey...what are you hiding?" Alfred asked curiously. "Can I see?"

"NO!" Arthur shouted. "I'm not hiding anything."

Alfred didn't listen to the other boy, racing over to see what Arthur had hidden. Despite Arthur's wild attempts at keeping Alfred away, he was no match for the fast American.

"Why do you have your sheets Arthur?" Alfred asked.

"Alfred...can you keep a secret?" Arthur asked, blushing a bright red and praying that if he told Alfred, he wouldn't laugh.

"Oooh, a secret? I wont tell, I promise!" Alfred agreed excitedly. "What is it?"

"I...I accidentally wet the bed." Arthur said, tears brimming in his eyes from humiliation.

"Oh" Alfred was shocked. "Oh...well...why don't we get Francis? He can wash the sheets!"

"No way!" Arthur said. "We cant let him know. It's too embarrassing. You have to swear not to tell him!"

"He wont laugh Iggy...he didn't laugh when I cried because I missed Mattie." Alfred said reassuringly.

"I still don't want anyone knowing" Arthur said fiercely. "Now swear that you wont tell!"

"Okay, okay! I swear" Alfred said. Arthur was satisfied so they went downstairs to wait until Francis awoke. It wasn't long before the Frenchman came downstairs, greeting them each with a kiss to the head before going to get some coffee to wake himself up. When he came back out, he then saw Arthur and chuckled.

"Come here mon lapin, your shirt is on backwards." He said, helping Arthur put it on the right way. "Why on earth did you get dressed this early? We're mostly staying at the house today."

"I know" Arthur said quickly. "I just wanted to."

For the most part things went well, until Arthur saw Francis walking towards his room. Just before his hand grabbed the doorknob, Arthur was quick to rush forward.

"Don't go in there Francis!" He yelled. "Your not allowed to!"

"Not allowed to?" Francis asked, puzzled. "Why on earth not?"

"...Because" Arthur answered him.

"That's not a good enough reason mon petit Angleterre." Francis told him. "Are you hiding something in there?"

"No!" Arthur answered. "I just don't want you to go in!"

Francis could tell that something definitely wasn't right. Despite Arthur's protests, he opened the door and peered inside. Well, everything looked perfectly normal. What on earth was Arthur getting at? That was when his gaze settled on the bed.

"Arthur, why are your sheets missing?" Francis finally asked through the uneasy silence.

"Um...I don't know?" Arthur offered, as it sounded more like a question.

Francis began to have a good idea on what had happened, and now he completely understood why Arthur would be hiding it from him. Walking over to the bed, Francis looked under and saw what he had been suspecting. He pulled out the crumpled up pajamas and bedsheets, looking at Arthur with a look of sympathy.

"You didn't need to hide this from me Arthur!" He said. "It's perfectly understandable that this would happen. Your only little now, you don't have to be embarrassed!"

"I couldn't help it" Arthur said, beginning to cry. "I just woke up and it was there!"

Francis came over and hugged him. "It's alright...shhh." He soothed. "It's no big deal Angleterre."

Finally he was able to get Arthur to calm down. He put the sheets and pajamas in the wash and brought Arthur back out to the living room where Alfred was waiting. He had heard the whole thing and felt bad for poor Iggy.

Francis sent the two outside to play for a little while while he typed an email to both England and America's bosses, just an update on how things were going for them. After a little while his phone rang. Seeing that it was Matthew he grinned.

"Bonjour Mathieu!" He said cheerfully. "How are things going?"

"Just great!" Matthew said. "That's what I wanted to call you about. My boss said that I could leave tomorrow afternoon!"

"Wonderful mon ami!" Francis said. "Alfred will be very happy to hear that!"

"How are they?" Matthew asked. "Have they been good?"

"Very good. We went to the water park yesterday. This morning Arthur had an accident though. He wet the bed." Francis whispered, despite knowing that both boys were well outside of a hearing distance.

"He did?" Matthew asked. "Oh no...is he okay?"

"Just a little embarrassed." Francis said. "It's not unexpected though. The spell seems to keep advancing quick."

"Should we be worried?" Matthew asked. "Will they be okay?"

"Oh perfectly fine I think" Francis said. "We'll just need to take good care of them. I think they really are acting like true three year olds now."

**a/n: I hope that this chapter was okay...I wasn't really sure how to start it, and then I wasn't sure how to end it...lol. Either way, I hope at least some people enjoyed it. HOLY AWESOMENESS GUESS WHAT? I've reached over 100 reviews! Thank you so much everybody. The morning after I posted the last chapter I only thought that I would have about 100 reviews or less, but then I saw that I had 108 and I did a victory dance. Yayyy!**

**Sorry if there are spelling/grammar errors**, **I sort of just skimmed through since I don't have a lot of time left to be on the computer. I need to get downstairs to my sweet comfy bed...hahhaa. I'll proof read it tomorrow okay?  
><strong>

**Feel free to review again...they always inspire me to update quicker ;)**

**Bye for now! I think I'll have an update in about five days...maybe less if I feel like typing. See ya Later everyone!  
><strong>


	13. The Return of Matthew!

When Francis gave away the news about Matthew coming back tomorrow, both nations became very excited. Alfred was just about bursting with an overload of joy, jumping up and down and running around the house. Francis had to warn him not to crash into anything. Arthur was quite happy too, for he had missed Matthew as well. He had still been upset about his accident that had occurred earlier that morning, but at least this good news distracted him from his embarrassment.

"How about we do something to celebrate Mathieu coming back?" Francis suggested after he had finally gotten Alfred to calm down a little.

"Like what Francis?" Alfred asked.

"Hmm...I know! We could make cookies for him!" Francis said. "I'm sure he'd love that, especially if they were made by his two favorite little nations."

Alfred and Arthur agreed happily so they set to work. After removing the elegant tablecloth from the dining room table, Francis then got to work taking out the ingredients that they would need. The three of them finally decided on making homemade chocolate chip cookies. It would be easy for them to make, and plus who didn't love chocolate chip cookies? After all, Matthew didn't eat pancakes _all _the time.

Francis would pour the ingredients into the measuring cups and then Arthur and Alfred would switch off pouring them into the bowl. For instance, first Arthur put in the sugar, and then Alfred put in the butter, and so on. When it was time to mix Francis allowed both little nations to try stirring the big bowl but eventually he had to take over because their arms grew tired. When it came time to place the cookies into the tray to put into the oven, the children grew excited at the touched the soft cookie dough and placed it onto the tray. Francis let them lick the spoon and bowl clean of cookie dough. The cookies then had to stay in the oven for twenty minutes.

"No going near the oven." Francis told them both. "Just be patient for them to cook."

They all waited in the living room, Francis playing the board game Candy Land with them. Alfred really wanted the cookies to be finished already. Francis said that when they were done all of them could have a cookie to make sure that they tasted good. He kept asking Francis if they were done yet, but the French nation told him that it would be a little while. Soon five minutes turned into ten, and Alfred could hardly wait.

_'Maybe the cookies are done...I could always go check'_ Alfred thought to himself. Maybe Francis had gotten the time wrong since it seemed to be taking so long. After excusing himself to go to the bathroom, the child quietly crept into the kitchen. He inhaled the scent of freshly baking cookies and almost drooled. They would taste so good! So what if Francis said not to go near the oven. He would be very quick, just to take a small peek inside and see if they were done.

He walked over to the hot oven, grasping the handle and pulling it open. A wave of heat washed over his face from the hot air inside, but it smelled heavenly. Alfred squinted as he looked inside the dark space. They looked just about done. Maybe he could feel one to see if it was too soft? He slowly reached a small hand inside towards the cookies. He was close...so close...

"What are you doing?" Arthur shouted from the kitchen doorway. "Francis said not 'ta go near the oven!"

Alfred jumped involuntary at the sound of the other child's voice, knowing he was caught. As he jumped, his hand brushed against the hot metal of the cookie tray.

"Ouch!" Alfred screamed, withdrawing his hand from the oven and holding it tightly. "Ow ow ow!"

Arthur clearly looked very scared, yelling for Francis at the top of his lungs. In less than two seconds Francis had run into the kitchen. After looking from the oven and then to the little boy screaming and clutching his hand, Francis knew what had happened and cursed to himself. He quickly scooped Alfred into his arms and carried the crying child over to the sink.

"Hold still Alfred, this will make it feel better." Francis told him, gently holding Alfred's hand under the faucet that now ran cool water. As soon as the water touched his skin, Alfred instantly felt better, sighing with relief as the pain began to fade. Francis felt a little more appeased when he inspected the burn further. It was only a minor one luckily but that still didn't make it okay. After a few minutes he sat the sniffling boy on the counter, then reached on the top of his fridge for his first aid kit.

"Alfred, I specifically told you _not _to go near the oven" Francis began lecturing as he wrapped Alfred's hand in a few strips of gauze lightly. "You lied to me by saying that you were going to the bathroom, and then you went against my request to stay away from the oven. Your very lucky it was only a minor burn, it could have been a lot worse."

"I know!" Alfred said. "I'm really sorry Francis. I wont do it again!"

"I know you wont, but that still doesn't make up for what you did. I want you to go to your room and think about what you did until I say you can come out." Francis told him gently. Alfred didn't protest, knowing that he had done a bad thing. Arthur had been standing in the doorway the whole time. After Alfred walked out of the room, Francis picked up Arthur and carried him back out to the living room.

"Why are you so upset Arthur?" Francis asked, seeing the sad look on the green eyed child's face.

"It was my fault that he got burned Francis" Arthur said quietly. "I startled him when I came into the kitchen to see what he was doing."

"It still wasn't your fault. He was not supposed to go near the oven. You were only doing your job. I sent you to see why Alfred was taking so long in the bathroom, so you did nothing wrong." Francis reassured Arthur.

"Today has been a bad day" Arthur said sullenly. "I wet the bed, and Alfred got burned."

"Sometimes bad things happen. Good things have happened too though. We got the news that Mathieu was coming back oui?" Francis pointed out. "And the cookies should be about done now. Why don't we go take a look?"

The cookies had indeed come out good. They were soft and chewy, the chocolate chips still slightly melted. Arthur's face got covered with the chocolate, but he looked very adorable. Eventually Francis decided that Alfred had stayed in his room long enough.

"Alfred, you can come out now." He told the boy who was sitting at the end of his bed. "Come and try a cookie!"

"Your not mad at me anymore?" Alfred asked.

"I was never really mad, just scared. Please never go near the oven again. I don't think you will anyway though, for you seemed to have learned your lesson by getting burned." Francis said, ruffling Alfred's hair.

"Yeah, I learned my lesson. Can we go eat cookies now?" Alfred asked. Francis nodded, picking up Alfred and bringing him back to the kitchen.

Soon it was nap time. Alfred and Arthur slept while Francis cleaned up the cookie mess and made lunch. He decided on grilled cheese with sliced tomatoes and a salad. He listened to the radio, humming along to his favorite French songs as he made the meal.

They all sat down to lunch after the little ones awoke from their morning nap. The afternoon sun shone brightly in the sky, so Francis thought it would be nice of them to eat outside on his back porch. Alfred was once again his happy self, his hand hardly hurting at all anymore. He and Arthur both played in the backyard after eating while Francis kicked back into one of the porch chairs watching them. It was funny to see them so carefree and happy.

"Francis, can you play with us too?" Arthur begged, bringing Francis out of his joyful thoughts.

"Hm? Play what Angleterre?"

"Hide and seek!" Arthur told him. "Please Francis? You can be the seeker, and Alfred and I will hide!"

"Well, alright I suppose. Only in the backyard though. No going near the road." Francis said."Now here I go...un...deux...trois.."

Arthur and Alfred cheered excitedly before running off in search of a good hiding place. Arthur hid under the porch steps while Alfred hid in a few bushes nearby.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Francis finally finished counting. "Hmmm...now where on earth could petit Amerique and Angleterre be?"

He heard giggling coming from the bushes and porch, smirking. He didn't want to find them that quickly though, so he pretended to check behind some trees and around other places that they were not at. Finally he began walking towards the bushes.

"I wonder someone is hiding under the bushes?" Francis asked to himself out loud, chuckling as he heard the giggling get louder. Francis then quickly pulled back the leaves, revealing Alfred's smiling face.

"I've found Alfred!" Francis cried out joyfully. "But I wonder where Arthur could be!"

He repeated the same process that he had with Alfred, ducking under the porch and finding Arthur. They played the game for a little while longer until Francis decided they needed to take a trip to the store. He wanted to buy more food, and some more clothes for Arthur and Alfred. The two boys only had a few pairs of outfits, and Francis wanted more choices when he picked out their clothes everyday.

In Francis's opinion, his country had the best clothes around for all ages. Alfred and Arthur didn't exactly seem to keen with trying on clothes for hours on end, but Francis persuaded them with the help of some candy. After buying numerous different clothing articles, they then moved onto grocery shopping. That wasn't as fun, and by now the two smaller ones wanted to go back to Francis's house.

"We're almost done" Francis assured them as he sped through the isles with a shopping cart. Just before they were ready to go to the check out, Francis remembered one more thing. While Arthur and Alfred, who were walking beside Francis, had an interesting conversation about whether or not a lion could win against a tiger, Francis quickly walked over to the _baby&young_ children's section. He quickly took a box of pull ups from the shelf when he made sure neither child was looking. He knew that Arthur wouldn't exactly be thrilled to wear them, but it would be better than him wetting the bed again.

Soon they arrived back at Francis's house. After they ate dinner Francis put the television onto a kids channel. Because Arthur had a bath first last night, this time it was Alfred's turn to go first. At the store they had also bought bath toys which consisted of toy boats and rubber ducks. Soon Alfred was clean and dressed into his pajamas, so therefore it was Arthur's turn. Arthur was quickly bathed as well. After he climbed out of the tub and was wrapped in a towel, Francis decided that now it was best to introduce the idea of pull ups. He had brought one into the bathroom along with Arthur's pajamas.

"No" Was all Arthur said when Francis held it out for him to step into.

"Arthur, please just try. This way you wont have to worry about waking up to a soaked bed." Francis tried to persuade him.

"I wont do it again!" Arthur snapped. "I just...maybe I drank last too much at dinner last night. It wont happen again."

"You don't know that Arthur" Francis told him. "Nobody is going to laugh, and if Alfred wets the bed then he'll be wearing them too. Like I said, this is nothing to be ashamed of. Your only a child now, so it's alright. Plus you only will have to wear them during bedtime."

"B-but I don't want to wear them!" Arthur pleaded, green eyes widening. However, he didn't protest when Francis gently helped him into a pull up before dressing him into pajamas.

"See now? It's not that bad..." Francis said reassuringly. "Merci d'être un si bon garçon."

Arthur looked mortified, not speaking to Francis as he left the bathroom. Francis sighed but followed him. For the rest of the evening until bed they watched Tv. Francis felt bad about causing Arthur to feel so embarrassed but this really was the best option. He had even debated on whether or not to put one on Alfred as well. From the things that Arthur told him about when he raised Alfred, the blue eyed child had also used to wet the bed at a small age. Well he hadn't so far, but at least they were now prepared just in case.

"Time for bed" Francis finally announced, turning off the television. Both boys followed him. Francis first tucked Alfred in, and then moving on to Arthur's room.

"Are you mad at me mon lapin?" He asked, sitting down on Arthur's bed.

"No, I'm mad at myself." Arthur answered him. "I don't want to be little. I hate wearing pull ups."

"I know it's not fun" Francis said sympathetically. "But I promise things will be okay. Goodnight Arthur."

"Francis wait!" Arthur called before Francis could leave the room.

"What is it?"

"Could...could you lie with me? Just until I fall asleep?" Arthur asked.

"Of course!" Francis replied, smiling as Arthur moved over to make room for him.

"Just don't tell Alfred or anything." Arthur warned.

"I wont, you have my promise."

After Arthur fell asleep, Francis went downstairs to clean up the living room, which was littered with toys. After his house looked somewhat cleaner he laid in his bed reading for awhile before going to sleep. He had an odd dream, full of colors and loud noises. For some reason it felt like a good dream though, even if he fully couldn't understand what it was about.

"FRANCIS WAKE UP! MATTIE'S COMING TODAY!"

"Gah!" Francis awoke with a start when Alfred jumped onto his bed.

"He's coming today Francis! We gotta get ready!" Alfred said. Francis groaned, looking at his bedside table alarm clock.

"Amerique, Matthew is not coming for another four hours." Francis said tiredly. "His plane is arriving at ten. At least let me sleep for an hour...I bet Arthur isn't even up yet."

"I know" Alfred said. "But I thought we should be ready in case the plane comes early!"

"Trust me, the plane will not arrive four hours early. Go back to sleep for a little while mon petit." Francis assured him, laughing at Alfred's eagerness. Who could blame him though? Obviously Alfred was very attached to his brother. Even when Alfred had been in his adult form he and Matthew had still been very close. Now that he was little it only seemed to increase it.

Alfred pouted but complied. An hour later Francis finally woke up, pleased to see that Alfred had fallen asleep again. He went to check on Arthur, who was just waking up when he entered. Francis helped him get dressed, taking off the pull up, which was wet much to Arthur's dismay.

Soon after, Alfred woke up again. He couldn't help but keep repeating "Mattie's coming back!"

The next few hours seemed to pass by extremely slowly. Whatever Francis did to entertain the two nation went unsuccessful. First came breakfast, then nap time. After that they tried to build a house of cards, which they failed at horribly. Finally he got them to sit down and draw pictures for Matthew. Alfred drew space aliens invading the earth while Arthur drew a pirate ship battle.

"Ready to go pick up Mathieu at the airport?" Francis finally asked, laughing when the two children all but ran to the car. The ride to the airport went pretty quick. When they arrived, Alfred would have took off running in search of Matthew had France not taken a hold of his hand.

"Do you see him? Has the plane arrived yet? Where is he?" Alfred asked frantically.

"Calm down Alfred, he'll be off the plane any minute." Francis said, gazing through the crowds in search of Matthew. Finally he spotted him. Matthew was carrying his briefcase in one hand, and his suitcase full of clothes in the other.

"MATTIE!" Alfred screamed as soon as he saw him, running full speed through the parking lot to get to his brother. Matthew dropped his things and pulled Alfred into a hug.

"I missed you Alfred! I'm so happy to see you again." Matthew whispered, burying his face into Alfred's hair.

"I missed you too Mattie! Now your back though! And we made you cookies...plus we colored you pictures! I think you'll like mine the best though!" Alfred rambled.

"That's great Al!" Matthew said enthusiastically. Soon Arthur and Francis made it to Matthew as well. The Canadian hugged both Arthur and Francis as well, all of them laughing. To any outsider it would have looked like a true family reunion, which it most certainly was for the countries.

"Let's all go home now, shall we?" Francis said. "You will have plenty of time to tell Mathieu about your adventures at home during lunch."

When they got back, Matthew got settled into a guest room, Alfred following him as he unpacked his things. It was now getting close to noon so Francis made lunch (Finger sandwiches) for everyone. They all sat down, Alfred begging to sit in Matthew's lap. Matthew accepted his brother happily, holding him close against his chest. It felt so good to be back with his brother, along with Arthur and Francis as well.

"So I heard that you guys went to a water park the other day. Did you guys have fun?" Matthew asked.

"We got to swim in the big pool!" Arthur told him.

"And go down water slides!" Alfred added.

"It sounds like you guys have been busy" Matthew said with a chuckle. Then looking closer he inspected Alfred curiously. "What happened yo your hand? I didn't notice the bandage before."

"Oh...I was bad and went near the oven when I wasn't supposed to. Don't yell at me though, I already had to go in time out." Alfred told him in between bites of his sandwich.

"Oh Al" Matthew sighed. "You need to listen to others. I wont yell at you since it's in the past."

"Okay!" Alfred said happily. "I'm so glad your back...can you play with me after lunch?"

"And me too?" Arthur asked.

"Sure guys, I'd love to play with you." Matthew said.

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing games with the two little nations. Matthew immediately noticed how younger they were. Francis was right when he said that they were true three year olds. That made him think of something.

"Francis, the World Meeting is tomorrow." Matthew said. Alfred and Arthur were outside playing for awhile now, so Matthew was talking with Francis in the living room.

"Tomorrow?" Francis asked in shock. "I thought it was on the 21st?"

"...No, it's on the 12th" Matthew said.

"Oh dear, then I need to get my presentation finished tonight." Francis said worriedly.

"I'm also wondering something else. Can we really bring them along to a World Meeting in this state? They seriously wont be able to contribute, and it would be very boring for them." Matthew said.

"Well I know, but what else are we going to do? I don't trust a human to babysit them, and all of the countries are going to be at the world meeting." Francis replied.

"There has to be someone that can be trusted..." Matthew said. Suddenly his eyes lit up. "I've got an idea!"

"What is it?" Francis asked.

"Well you said you didn't trust a human right? But you would trust a country?" Matthew asked. After Francis nodded he continued. "Well what about an ex-country?"

"An ex-country?" Francis asked with a frown. "You aren't...your not talking about who I think you are talking about right?"

"Gilbert!" Matthew said excitedly. "We don't need him at the meetings, and he could just watch them for a few hours until the meeting is-"

"No" Francis said sternly. "I do not trust him alone with the little ones."

"But Francis, we can give him a list of everything he would need to do to take care of them!" Matthew said. "It would be better than dragging them somewhere boring. Trust me, Gil can be great with kids when he wants to me!"

"Are you forgetting what happened last time he visited? He allowed Arthur beer! Plus the boys didn't get along with him at all!" Francis said. "I may enjoy drinking with Gilbert, but he is most certainly not kid watching materiel."

"We can lock up all the alcohol" Matthew said. "We also wouldn't have to worry about other countries being mean to them. Plus I'm sure they would get along better now that Arthur and Alfred aren't to embarrassed about being little."

"...I'll think about it." Was all Francis responded with.

Matthew smirked, knowing that there was a good chance Francis would agree. Prussia would be the best choice that they had. All the had to do was convince him to. Besides, how bad could Gilbert be at babysitting two adorable, well-behaved three year old nations?

**A/n: Oh my god, I just updated yesterday and now I'm updating today...this is insane! I've just got the will to write, even if it means sitting upstairs and enduring my evil cousin's antics. Well, the next chapter will be interesting but it might seriously take me a few days to get it written. I'm working at the stables tomorrow, and then I'm Horseback riding for the day, not to mention I have to type an English essay. Needless to say, I'm a busy girl tomorrow.  
><strong>

**Thank you for all the splendid reviews! Those are what made me type this chapter so fast. Now I think I should go eat dinner...I haven't really eaten anything today.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!**


	14. A babysitting adventure!

The next morning was a little hectic. The conference was being held in a high class hotel in the center of Paris at exactly eight am. That was a little too early for Francis, who much preferred to wake up at around seven thirty on normal days. Instead they had to wake up at six thirty, to have an hour before they left the door at seven thirty since they needed to be at the meeting a few minutes early.

Matthew had convinced Francis to allow Prussia to keep an eye on Alfred and Arthur. They had come up with the ultimate plan; to corner Prussia at the meeting and convince him to go back to the house with the kids. Both older nations decided to do this as quickly as possible, mostly for Arthur's sake. Scotland was going to represent the UK at the meeting, and they were afraid of what would happen when Arthur saw his older brother while in his child brothers hadn't had the best past in the world, and they weren't going to take any risks.

When they arrived inside the large conference room, only about half the countries were there since it was not beginning for a little while. Luckily Germany was there (He always was the first to arrive at meetings) so that meant Prussia would be there as well since he and his brother both came to meetings together. Ludwig's hands and lower arms were wrapped in bandages. Francis suddenly began to feel a little nervous.

"Er...why don't you go ask Germany where Prussia is, I'll take the boys and say hello to a few countries." Francis told Matthew, who gave a knowing sigh and complied. Francis then scooped Arthur up with one arm before taking Alfred's hand, leading them over to where Finland, Sweden, Norway, Denmark, and Iceland were standing.

"Bonjour everyone!" Francis greeted them enthusiastically, moving of the other side of them before Germany could catch site of them. Now that Matthew was talking to him, the German would know that Francis was here.

"Hi!" Finland greeted back. "Aw, they're still little! Look at how cute they are!"

"Oui, they are very cute, are they not?" Francis replied, cringing as he saw Ludwig and Matthew look in their direction. Matthew waved him over, but France pretended not to see him, looking like he was in a heavy conversation with Finland. Finally Matthew gave up and began to walk towards their direction. Luckily Ludwig wasn't following them, as Feliciano had just come into the room and started a conversation with him.

"You know you cant hide from him forever right?" Matthew asked when he finally reached them.

"Hide from what?" Alfred asked curiously.

"Er, nothing Amerique" Francis said hurriedly. "So, did Germany say that he knew where Prussia was?"

"Yeah, he's with Antonio over there." Matthew answered, pointing across the other side of the room. "Should we go ask him to babysit before a lot of other countries get here?"

"Oui" Francis said. "Let's go."

Prussia was having a semi inappropriate conversation with Spain when they got across the room to him. Matthew cleared his throat, causing Prussia to stop talking and grin up at the Canadian.

"Why hello everyone! Ksesese, looks like you still haven't fixed the spell yet." He greeted them.

"That's why we wanted to ask you something. Can you do us a favor Gil?" Matthew asked him.

"A favor? Well I guess it depends...after all, I might be too awesome to do it."

"Well, the spell has affected Alfred and Arthur a lot more mentally...they wont be able to contribute to meetings, plus this meeting is going to bore them." Francis stepped in. "So we were wondering if you could just keep them bust for a few hours."

"Aw hell you mean like babysit?" Prussia asked. "But I was going to hang out here! Your meeting wont survive without my awesomeness!"

"It would just be for a few hours, and we'd even pay you. Well, as long as you didn't get them injured or killed." Matthew said.

"And Arthur's brother is going to be at this meeting. We don't want him to be scared." Francis whispered into Gilbert's ear so the little ones wouldn't hear.

"Well...I guess it could be fun watching the little devils" Gilbert finally decided, reaching down to ruffle Alfred's hair as he spoke. "So long as I get paid a high price. And you also have to allow me permission to bring them around Paris. I don't come here often enough and this city is exceptionally awesome so I wont be sitting in a house all day."

"Oui, oui" Francis agreed. "I'll pay you when the meetings over, and you can use my credit card while you watch them so long as you don't over spend. I also give you permission to bring them around Paris, but you must take my car since it has their booster seats. Mathieu and I will ask someone to bring us home. Also, no bringing them to bars or clubs of any sort, and remember to feed them lunch!"

"Okay, okay!" Gilbert agreed. "Now hand over your keys and credit card so we can get the hell out of here and have some fun!"

Francis sighed but handed them over. Gilbert smirked, looking down at the two small nations. Alfred was cewing on a thumbnail while Arthur gave the Prussian a look of disgust.

"Francis...your not going to leave us with him are you?" Arthur asked, though he already knew the answer.

"It will only be for a few hours. I want you both to behave for him. Also, you each have permission to hit them if he does something he's not supposed to." Francis said.

"Francis, don't encourage violence!" Matthew said. "But...I have to agree."

"Hey!" Gilbert whined.

"Sorry Gil" Matthew said with a chuckle. "But seriously please take care of them. Now you guys better get going before the other countries arrive."

"Okie dokie" Gilbert said. "Come on kids, it's time to start on our day of awesomeness!"

"You had better hope that nothing happens Mathieu" Francis growled as Gilbert left with Alfred and Arthur.

"It'll be fine" Matthew assured, though be began to feel nervous. "Let's take our seats."

Both countries sat down next to each other. Matthew shifted through both the papers for himself as well as Alfred's papers. Francis took out his notes as well. Suddenly out of the blue, something was slammed down onto the table in front of them. It was some sort of weird box that was sealed tightly.

"Your Sparkling FireCoconut" A very irritated German accent said. Francis jumped, turning around to look at Ludwig.

"Ah...Merci Ludwig" Francis said nervously. Ludwig only stared at him with an icy cold gaze for a moment.

"You must be very stupid to ask Italy to go inside a volcano and expect him to get it." He finally said. "The only reason I'm not going to seriously injure you is because we need America and England to get better, and you seem to be an important key to making the potion. However..."

Trailing off, Germany drew back a bandaged fist before letting it slam violently into Francis's face.

"However, I don't have a problem with knocking some sense into you." Ludwig finished, ignoring the gasps from Canada and a few others. He then nodded to himself before walking back to his seat. Francis sported a bloody nose, but he knew that he deserved it.

"Are you okay?" Matthew asked in concern.

"Oui, just peachy" Francis sighed, trying to tend to his nose. "At least we have one ingredient though."

"Yeah" Matthew sighed. "Now we just have to find illegal candy, a flower that Russia doesn't want us to have, a bubbletrout or something, and then a banana."

...

While Francis and Matthew were having a wonderful (Not really) time at the meeting, Prussia was just living the live driving Francis's cool car. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad. Right now all the windows in the car were rolled down and really loud rock music was playing...except it was in French so they couldn't really understand what the song was about.

"Where are we going?" Alfred yelled above the loud music.

"Er...I'm not really sure!" Gilbert shouted back. Hmm, where exactly could they go? Francis said no bars or clubs, so that made his options limited...very limited. The albino glanced in the two kids from his review mirror, sighing in mild annoyance. How was he supposed to have fun with these two brats tagging along? Where could he take kids that would also be fun for him?

"Your not sure?" Arthur asked. "But Alfred and I are bored!"

"Well where the hell am I supposed to take you?" Gilbert asked impatiently.

"Over there!" Alfred spoke up again, pointing out the car window towards a small children's petting zoo. "Yeah!" Arthur agreed, both children starting to clap. Gilbert groaned. He didn't want to spend the day looking at small, cute, insanely adorable animals...then again, maybe they could stay for a little while, even just for a few minutes. He pulled into the parking lot of the little farm type place.

"I wanna see the pigs!" Alfred said excitedly as they made their way towards where other small children were crowding around little animal pens.

"No, lets go look at the goats!" Arthur said.

"Oh no" Gilbert shook his head. "Before we do anything else, we're seeing the llamas!"

For the next hour they spent their time petting all of the cute animals. Gilbert had to admit, this was actually sort of fun. Even hanging out with Alfred and Arthur. Once you spent some time with them, they could be sort of fun, in a cute little kid sort of way.

"Gilbert, I'm hungry" Alfred said a little while later. Gilbert checked his phone for the time to see that it was almost noon.

"Okay, why don't we go get pizza?" Gilbert suggested. He was feeling like something cheesy, so pizza would do the trick. He got Alfred and Arthur into the car and drove to a restaurant he'd seen on the way to the conference that morning.

Gilbert bought a lot of food. After all, Francis did give him his credit card to spend so he might as well make the most of it. Alfred ate about three whole slices, but Arthur only took two bites of his one slice before pushing his plate away.

"I don't want any...I don't feel hungry anymore." He said.

"Francis said to make sure you guys ate. I want my money, so eat your pizza brat!" Gilbert said, taking another large bite of his own. Arthur meekly took another small bite, looking at the pizza with distaste.

"What's wrong Arthur? We've eaten pizza before!" Alfred said optimistically. "It's almost as good as McDonalds!"

"I know, but I sort of feel funny" Arthur said quietly, more to himself then Gilbert and Alfred.

When they were done with lunch Gilbert decided to take them back to Francis's house and see if he had any beer there. The Frenchman didn't say he couldn't drink at their house, right? He only said not to go to any bars or clubs. Halfway back to the house, Alfred spoke.

"Gilbert, Arthur's crying!"

"What?" Gilbert asked, glancing back to see that it was true. "Why are you crying kid?"

"M-my tummy feels weird!" Arthur cried.

"Aw shit" The albino muttered. "What kind of weird? Do you feel sick?"

He got his answer three seconds later when Arthur threw up all over himself and the car seat, his sobs increasing. Alfred looked crossed between scared and grossed out, while Gilbert cursed silently. Francis and Matthew were totally going to blame him for this!

"Hold on, we're almost back to Francis's house." Gilbert said. What was he going to do? He didn't really have a lot of experience taking care of sick little kids. When West was younger he barely ever got something more than a minor cold. Hopefully this wasn't anything too serious. Like...maybe the pizza just didn't agree with him or something.

When they got back Gilbert had to carry Arthur inside, wrinkling his nose as he tried to avoid touching the kid's puke covered clothes. He also took the car seat out. The last thing he needed was Francis getting pissed because he left a vomit covered booster seat in the car.

Arthur was still crying when they got inside, so Gilbert seated him on the counter, taking off his jacket and shirt.

"Go get me a change of his clothes" Gilbert instructed Alfred, who then ran off to Arthur room as he was happy to help.

"You look kinda warm" Gibert said aloud, resting his hand on Arthur's forehead. "Shit, where the hell does Francis keep his thermometer?"

He finally found it in the of the cabinets that also contained medicine. After taking Arthur's temperature, Gilbert found out that he was right. Arthur did have a mild one, but it was nothing too serious...or at least Gilbert thought so. Soon Alfred came back with a new change of clothes.

"Should we call Mattie and Francis?" Alfred wondered.

"No way" Gilbert said. "The awesome me can handle this!"

Obviously now the option of going out was canceled. They would have to stay at the house. Besides, the meeting would be ending in about two hours anyway. Arthur had stopped crying once he was in a clean pair of clothes. Gilbert laid him down on the couch with a blanket and cup of juice, putting on the Tv and handing the remote to Alfred, who sat down in an armchair.

"I should probably give him some medicine..." Gilbert said, going back towards the cabinet in the kitchen. He went through some of the boxes but it all looked like adult stuff. '_No duh_' he thought to himself. '_They only just turned into kids so Francis probably didn't think to get kids medicine.'_

He finally decided to just let it go. If the fever got worse then he would figure out something. Actually, maybe he should call Francis and Matthew and tell them to pick up medicine on the way back. But then they would find out Arthur was sick and get worried...decisions decisions. Well they would find out anyway in a few hours. Gilbert shrugged, pulling out his phone and dialing Matthew's number. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hey Gil, is something wrong? Were in the middle of a meeting you know..." Matthew said.

"Well I was just wondering if you guys could pick up some kids fever medicine on your way home" Gilbert said, chuckling a little nervously.

"...Whos sick?" Matthew asked.

"Arthur threw up and he sorts had a little fever, but it's nothing big!" Gilbert said quickly. "I'm doing an awesome job, don't you worry!"

"Oh know" Matthew said worriedly. "We'll be home as soon as possible! Make sure to keep an eye on his fever, and that he's comfortable! And also-"

"Don't worry, I got this covered!" Gilbert interrupted. "Just get back the the meeting and let the awesome me worry about it."

"Okay, we'll be home soon." Matthew said. "Just please take care of him."

They hung up so Gilbert went back to the living room.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick again" Arthur said with a whimper.

"Dammit" Gilbert cursed for the fourth time that day, running back into the kitchen and coming back with a pot. It was a good thing that he ran, because he got back to Arthur just in time. He felt bad for the kid. Throwing up was the worst feeling ever...scratch that, being sick with anything was the worst thing ever.

"When are Mattie and Francis coming back?" Alfred asked.

"Soon" Gilbert replied. "Then I can get out of here and have a much deserved drink."

"My tummy kinda feels weird too" The blue eyed child said, eyes starting to water. Once again, Gilbert cursed as he snatched Arthur's pot and held it under Alfred's head, just in time as Alfred got sick as well.

"Aw damn, now they're both sick! Just my luck!" Gilbert moaned. "Maybe it would be better if Francis and Matthew got home. I cant deal with all this puke alone!"

An hour and a half later Francis and Matthew returned home.

"Where is he?" Francis asked frantically, a bottle of medicine in hand.

"On the couch" Gilbert said. "But now Alfred's sick too so they both need it."

Francis and Matthew got on it right away. Gilbert was thoroughly impressed that the two countries seemed so good with the kids.

"I don't feel good Francis!" Arthur began crying again. The Frenchman was quick to pick up the sick child, rubbing soothing circles on his back and whispering soothing words to him. Matthew was caring for Alfred as well, stroking his brother's hair and murmuring to him gently.

"Thank you for watching them Gilbert. I suppose I cant blame you for them getting sick." Francis said, taking his wallet from Prussia and then giving him 150$.

"Sweet! Thanks!" Gilbert said. "Well, I better get going. I hope they feel better."

"Bye Gil!" Matthew called from the other room.

Soon Gilbert left, leaving Arthur and Alfred in the care of Francis and Matthew. Normal childlike Arthur and Alfred were already hard to handle, so what was it going to be like tending to the two sick little nations? Hopefully this would end well.

**a/n: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I had an English essay due, a project for Latin due, some Algebra homework due...basically I just had a lot of things that were due. This chapter was written little by little, day by day. Sorry if you don't like it. **

**Still, I would love to get some reviews but no pressure;)**

**Next chapter will be much better, and much longer. **

**Until then, have a good rest of the weekend!  
><strong>


	15. Being sick isn't fun

_Warning: There may be some grammar mistakes...I rushed through editing this chapter...:p_

So far nothing drastic had happened, but taking care of Arthur and Alfred was taking its toll on the two larger countries. Arthur's fever had gotten worse. It wasn't serious enough to go to the hospital, but it still worried both of them. Alfred couldn't keep anything down without throwing up, not even medicine. It broke Matthew's heart as Alfred cried pitifully. There was nothing he could do to make the sick feeling go away, not even trying to comfort the sick child helped Alfred any.

Francis laid down on the couch with Arthur, the small feverish child asleep on Francis's chest. Alfred sat on Matthew's lap, sniffling whenever a sickening wave of nausea came over him. Matthew's fingers absentmindedly ran through his brother's hair as he skipped through random TV channels.

"It's getting late. Maybe we should bring them to bed." Francis spoke. After all, Arthur was already asleep and Alfred looked on the verge of it. Matthew nodded, gently gathering Alfred into his arms. They got both the boys ready for bed, tucking them in. Francis set up his alarm clock to go off every two hours so he could check on them, mostly to make sure that Arthur's fever didn't get any worse. So far Alfred didn't have a fever, but there was no telling what would happen overnight.

"I wonder how they both could have gotten sick so fast?" Matthew wondered idly as he and Francis made their way to their own bedrooms.

"Sometimes kids just pick up illnesses when they go out, especially when they're Arthur and Alfred's age." Francis said expertly. "I do remember them mentioning that Gilbert brought them to a petting zoo where other children were. My best bet is that they caught it there."

"When are they going to get better? I cant bear watching them go through this..." Matthew said.

"Eventually it should go away. I don't like Arthur's fever though. If it gets any higher then we have to bring him to the hospital Mathieu." Francis told him. "It's especially not good for little children to have bad fevers. I don't care that they're countries, right now they are only little."

"I know Francis. We'll just keep an eye on him. You don't have to be the one to wake up every few hours, we can switch off." Matthew told him with a comforting smile.

"Merci Mathieu" Francis smiled back. "Have a goodnight for now."

A few hours later Francis checked on each of them. Everything seemed fine for now. In a few more hours Matthew would be able to give them medicine when it was his turn to check on them. Soon it was Matthew's turn to check on them. First he peeked in Alfred's room. The blue eyed child was sleeping peacefully for the time being. Matthew only woke him up to give him a quick dose of medicine before letting him go back to sleep. However, when Matthew entered Arthur's room he was shocked to see that the sick child was missing from his bed!

"Arthur? Where are you?" Matthew called out in alarm. There was a small sigh from the other side of the bed so Matthew rushed over. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he found Arthur asleep on the floor beside the bed. How he got there, Matthew didn't know. Nonetheless, he bent down and scooped Arthur up, feeling his forehead and placing him back on the bed.

"Wake up Arthur, you need to swallow this really quick." Matthew gently urged Arthur awake, holding the already prepared cup of medicine to the sleepy nation's lips.

"No...sleepy" Arthur muttered. Matthew didn't give up though, urging Arthur to swallow it. Eventually the child complied, swallowing the medicine before going back to sleep.

The pattern of Francis and Matthew waking up to check of the boys lasted all night. By the time morning came they were a little tired from waking up every few hours. Alfred felt a lot better, Matthew was even able to make him toast and he didn't throw it back up. Arthur's fever went down thanks to the medicine, but he had developed a sore throat. Both of the children had also developed a cough, but it didn't seem majorly serious.

"So I guess we'll just be staying at the house today" Matthew said, in more of a statement rather than a question.

"Oui, we'll keep them quiet at the house until they get better. Today we can just set them up on the couch and have them watch movies all day." Francis agreed.

That was exactly what they did. Francis had bundled Arthur and Alfred in lots of soft blankets, giving each of them their juice cups. The children's movie, The Sword and The Stone was put in. Arthur fell asleep again only minutes coming into the movie, and Alfred watched attentively, drinking his juice and coughing every once in awhile.

"Mattie, my tummy feels sick again" Alfred announced about halfway through the movie. Matthew wasted no time in bringing out a pot. He groaned when Alfred got sick again. It seemed like he was doing so much better this morning! Oh well, at least Arthur's stomach was holding up.

Soon Arthur woke up from his short nap just as the movie ended. Matthew and Francis were in the kitchen, and Alfred sat on the couch with a pot in his hands. The green eyed child was feeling too hot with all the blankets so he rolled out of them, landing with a soft thud onto the floor.

"Where are you going?" Alfred asked him curiously.

"To go get a book" Arthur replied. He really wanted to be read to. That would distract him from the yucky feeling of being so sick. The fever made him feel slightly dizzy so it was a bit of a challenge to walk up the stairs. He had to resort by getting onto his hands and knees and crawling up them to avoid falling. He was only halfway up before Francis found him.

"Mon petit, what are you doing?" Francis asked in alarm.

"Getting a book so you can read to me." Arthur told him. Francis wasted no time in running up the stairs to Arthur, picking him up.

"You could have just told me. I don't want you walking around a lot today, you need rest. Come along now, lets go to your room and you can pick out a book."

Arthur picked out numerous books before he and Francis returned downstairs. Francis suggested that they read them downstairs so Alfred could listen as well. It was a good choice they made. Francis sat with both little nations on his lap, reading the story with his usual animated story telling voice.

Meanwhile, Matthew was sitting in the kitchen contemplating about the potion that sill needed to be made. They only had one ingredient so far. The next full moon would be occurring soon so perhaps they could try getting the flower. It would be a little scary though...maybe Matthew could try and reason with Russia about the weird flower. After all, there would be more flowers eventually that Russia could have. They needed one soon though.

"Mathieu, is the thermometer in here? It's time to check Arthur's temperature again." Francis interrupted Matthew's thoughts.

"Yeah, it's on the counter next to the microwave" Matthew answered.

"Merci" Francis said, finding the thermometer before going back out to the living room. Matthew decided to follow him and see how Alfred's stomach was feeling. When they got to the room, Matthew grinned at what he saw. Alfred and Arthur were laying side by side, books and stuffed animals scattered around the looks of it Arthur and Alfred were attempting to read to Arthur's stuffed unicorn and teddy bear.

"Sorry to interrupt story time for your animals, but it's time to check your temperature Arthur" Francis finally intervened.

"You just did this morning" Arthur said with a scowl.

"Oui, but I'm afraid that it must be done again. We must make sure that it's going down and staying that way." Francis told him before smiling and setting Arthur on his lap as he sat on the couch. "Now open up so Dr. Francis can cure your illness."

"Your not a doctor!" Arthur said, laughing slightly. This gave Francis an advantage so he quickly stuck it under Arthur's tongue.

"Hows your stomach feeling Al?" Matthew wondered. "Is it feeling better?"

"Yeah, it doesn't feel sick anymore. Can I have a cookie?" Alfred asked happily.

"Er, I think we should take it a little slow. How about some soup instead?" Matthew suggested.

"Well...okay. As long as I get a cookie later." Alfred agreed.

Finally the thermometer beeped so Francis took a look at what Arthur's temp was.

"Is it good?" Arthur wondered aloud, eagerly trying to glimpse at the thermometer that Francis held in his hands. The French nation grinned, ruffling Arthur's hair.

"It's much better. You'll be healthy again in no time." he said.

That news left both Arthur and Alfred in good spirits. Francis offered to make soup (From one of his best French recipes) for all of them to eat. It was full of veggies and noodles, an actually very good combination. It made Arthur's sore throat better, and it didn't made Alfred sick.

The rest of the day went by slowly but comfortably. Slowly but surly the two little nations began feeling better. Matthew and Francis decided to put them to bed early. Matthew was on bath duty tonight while Francis cleaned up the living room. Alfred and Arthur were bathed together. Now that they were mentally getting younger it really didn't bother either child too much.

Finally both boys were all ready for bed. They were given one last dose of medicine before being tucked into bed. Tonight Francis and Matthew weren't going to be waking up every few hours. Alfred and Arthur seemed a lot better than before. Yes they were still sick, but it didn't look very threatening anymore. Alfred ended up coming into Matthew's bed sometime that night. Matthew really didn't mind. If it would comfort his sick brother than so be it.

The next morning they decided to spend it like the day before, just relaxing at the house so they could fully recover from the sickness. Francis got a phone call from the Queen of England, asking if she could speak to Arthur just to see how he was doing.

Obama hadn't contacted them for awhile, but Matthew was still keeping tabs on how things were going in his brother's country.

"How come my president doesn't call me?" Alfred wondered. "It's not fair that people from Iggy's country call him."

"Don't worry about it Al." Matthew told him reassuringly.

Around noontime the next day someone knocked on Francis's front door. He opened it and was very shocked to see the three people who stood there. Towering in the doorway was no other than Sweden, along with Finland and Sealand.

"Berwald...Tino...Peter...what are you guys doing here?" Francis wondered.

"Well Peter wanted to see Arthur, so Berwald and I figured that you wouldn't mind." Tino said cheerfully.

"We j'st stay for a little while if 'y don't mind." Berwald added. Francis shrunk back a little from the tall Swedish man, but smiled nonetheless.

"Of course. I'm afraid that both Arthur and Alfred are feeling a bit under the weather though, so they wont be able to play that long."

"So where is jerk England?" Peter asked. "Can I see him. I think it's hilarious that he got turned small. Now I'm bigger than him even!"

"He's in the living room" Francis told him before turning to Tino and Berwald. "How would you both like some coffee? Or perhaps some of my best French wine?"

Arthur and Alfred had been coloring on the living room floor, Matthew close by to supervise them. Alfred was going on excitedly about his picture of Tony that he was drawing. Arthur was also drawing his flying mint bunny.

"Jerk England? Are you in here?" A high pitched kid voice suddenly called out from the doorway. In skipped a twelve year old boy wearing a sailor suit. Arthur immediately dropped his green crayon, staring wide eyed. He then opened his mouth, and let out a loud scream.

"Arthur what's wrong?" Matthew asked, quick to act. He rushed over to the three year old's side.

"Why is Sealand here?" Arthur asked, demanding an answer.

"Because Finland and Sweden said that I could come for a visit!" Peter answered. "Oh, are you coloring? I want to color as well!" With that Peter sat down between Arthur and Alfred, grabbing a blank piece of paper before reaching for the green crayon.

"No! I'm using that one!" Arthur yelled.

"But you dropped it so I get a turn!" Peter replied, humming cheerfully as he began to sketch out a tree onto his paper.

Arthur promptly burst into tears.

Matthew sighed to himself as he gathered the wailing nation into his arms. This was going to be an interesting visit.

**a/n: Sorry it took me so long to update. Remember last authors note when I said that I had a lot of school work that was due? Well I had to hurry and get it all done before grades closed. They ended yesterday though, so now it's all good.**

**It's been crazy here. My older twin cousins have been treating me like crap, so I've been avoiding the upstairs. Plus It's Easter tomorrow and I'm going to be horseback riding. Yippeee!**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I know it might have been a little boring. Next chapter will be better, scout's honor! **

**Review for the sake of little Alfred and Arthur!  
><strong>


	16. Playtime turns to trouble

While Matthew tried to console the crying Arthur, the noise caused Francis, Tino, and Berwald to come out into the living room. They each had cups of coffee, and Francis carried out a veggie tray for the kids to snack on.

"What's wrong with Arthur?" Francis asked, coming over and taking the sniffling child from Matthew's arms.

"Him and Sealand had a little bit of a mishap, but it was nothing serious." Matthew answered him.

"Peter! Be nice to Arthur, he's only little now." Tino said to the boy who was now taller than Arthur and Alfred.

"But I didn't do anything!" Peter protested. "He dropped the crayon so I used it."

"You stole it!" Arthur said. His crying had ceased and now he only gave small hiccups. Francis patted Arthur's back soothingly, whispering comforting French words to him.

"Er...why don't we all sit down? You guys can continue coloring if you want, and eat some of the veggie try Francis brought for you?" Matthew suggested. Alfred, who had been watching the whole seen without too much emotion, went back to coloring his alien. Peter also went back to coloring his own picture, but Arthur clung on to Francis, refusing to let go.

"So how have things been going for you two?" Francis asked as they all sat down.

"Oh you know, basically the same" Finland answered, smiling and taking Berwald's hand in his own. "Berwald and I are going to be taking some time off of work soon so we can spend more time with Peter...and to ourselves."

"How wonderful!" Francis beamed. "I'm sure that will be fun."

The four adult nations conversed for a little while. Arthur kept glaring in Peter's direction, but the micro nation seemed oblivious to it. The small green eyed boy shifted a little. He wanted to get down and color but there was no way he was sitting next to his annoying brother. Francis sensed Arthur's discomfort and passed Arthur a sliced cucumber from the tray to distract him. Arthur let out a short huff.

"Make him go away!" He said, pointing in Sealand's direction.

"It's okay Arthur, Peter just wants to play with you." Finland said, sensing the child's major discomfort.

"Come now mon lapin, go back to your coloring. Peter will play nice." Francis reassured, gently ushering Arthur off of his lap and onto the floor with the other children. Arthur glared at the French nation but stalked over to lay down on the floor next to Alfred.

"You can have your crayon back jerk England" Peter said good naturedly, passing back the green crayon. Arthur snatched it out of his brother's hands without a thank you, silently reaching over for his picture that he had been coloring earlier.

"This is just so cool being taller than you two!" Peter said to them. "Now you cant always order me around and day that I'm not a country."

"You still aren't a country." Arthur finally spoke.

"I am too!" Peter argued.

"No! You wont ever be one because your just a stupid sea fort!"

"Guys, play nice" Matthew finally intervened. Peter, who was now a little mad at his brother, frowned but didn't say anything back to Arthur. All was silent for a few minutes. None of the kids colored, and none of the adults talked.

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we play pirates?" Alfred broke the tense silence. Arthur's eyes lit up.

"Okay" He agreed. Both boys looked at Sealand. The micro nation debated it. He wasn't exactly as young as the other two boys, so it might not be as fun. Then again, there was nothing better for him to do. He had come here to see Arthur after all.

"Alright, I'll join too. Playing pirates sounds fun!" Peter agreed. Matthew had to chuckle. Alfred could always be counted on to solve problems. Once again the older nations talked while Alfred, Arthur, and Peter ran out and about the house.

"I want to be a captain!" Arthur said.

"I do too!" Peter told him.

"Okay, okay. We can all be captains!" Alfred said. "But we need swords! All pirates have ta have swords! Just like in Pirates of the Caribbean."

It took a few minutes, but eventually they came up with some good swords. The pointy metal curtain rods in Alfred's bedroom would work. Since Peter was a lot taller then the other two boys, he was the one to remove the rods from the curtains and windows. They're were four windows in the room so each of them would be able to have a sword.

"We need some treasure. All pirates have treasure!" Arthur claimed.

"Good idea! But where can we find some treasure?" Peter wondered.

"I know!" Alfred said. "Follow me!"

Peter and Arthur followed Alfred down the hall and into Matthew's room. After searching around for a little while, eventually he found what he had been looking for: Matthew's wallet.

"We can borrow some of Mattie's money! He had a lot of change, so we can pretend that it's gold." Alfred said, proud with his idea. They each took a handful of Matthew's change before departing, the wallet thrown carelessly onto the floor.

"So...now what?" Peter asked as they returned back to Alfred's room.

"Alfred's bed can be the pirate ship!" Arthur said. They all excitedly agreed, climbing onto the good sized bed. For a moment each of them sat down, counting their amount of "treasure."

"Hey, you have more money than me!" Peter said as he observed Arthur's pile.

"So?" Arthur asked, protectively shielding his money from Peter.

"It's not fair. You have to give me some." Peter said, reaching over and trying to take some of it. Arthur, ever such a defensive pirate, grabbed his curtain rod and pointed it at Sealand.

"Don't you dare take my treasure!" He spat. Peter grabbed his own curtain rod, swinging it to match the way that Arthur held his own.

"Sword fight!" Alfred whooped excitedly, watching the scene before him. Arthur grinned a little, swinging his weapon to collide with Peter's. The micro nation responded by hitting Arthur's sword as well. It didn't take too long until a full epic pretend pirate batting between the two Kirkland brothers went on, Alfred yelling excitedly from the sidelines. At first Peter and Arthur were both laughing as well, but it soon turned into an argument.

"I'm a much better fighter than you now that your small!" Peter said tauntingly.

"That's not true! Your too annoying to be a good fighter!" Arthur said. Their weapons collided once again.

"At least I didn't get turned into a whiny baby" Peter jeered.

"I am not a baby, and I'm not whiny either! You take it back!" Arthur yelled.

_Clash!_

"Never! I cant take back the truth!" Peter said.

_Clang!_

"Your mean!" Arthur shouted.

"At least I'm not as mean as you!" Peter defended himself. "You never recognize me as a nation!"

"Because you aren't one" Arthur told him. "You'll never be one!"

_Whack!_

Peter's curtain rod accidentally hit Arthur's face, sending the small green eyed child to the floor. Instantly Alfred stopped cheering and Peter dropped his weapon, both staring with wide eyes at Arthur. For a moment Arthur didn't say anything, in shock as well. Then the pain began to settle in. His eyes filled with tears and Arthur broke down into loud sobs.

A rush of guilt swam through Peter's stomach. He hadn't meant to actually hit Arthur, especially not that hard. They had both just been so into the game.

"Wait, please don't cry! I'm sorry Arthur!" Peter apologized. His words did nothing to stop Arthur's crying. A bruise was already forming on his right cheekbone. Peter then began to feel a little scared. He was the one who hurt Arthur so obviously he would be blamed for this. It would only be a matter of time until one of the adults heard his brother's crying and rush upstairs to see what was wrong.

"I should go get Mattie or Francis...Arthur looks really hurt." Alfred said, beginning to grow upset. It had been his idea to play pirates in the first place and now Arthur was hurt. He had to go get help!

Luckily before Alfred could get to the door, it was already opened and Matthew stood in the doorway.

"Guys, we made some hot chocolate for yo-" Matthew stopped mid sentence as he observed the scene before him. A bunch of change was scattered all over the bed and floor, along with three curtain rods. Arthur was also laying on the floor sobbing, face hidden in his hands.

"Maple! What on earth happened?" He asked, quickly running over to Arthur.

"Peter and Arthur were sword fighting and then Arthur got hurt." Alfred said quietly.

Hearing Alfred's words, Matthew didn't waste any time in picking Arthur up and rushing out to the door. Arthur's hands still covered his face so he didn't know how bad the damage was yet.

"What's wrong?" Francis demanded, instantly going into panic mode when he saw Matthew come back with Arthur.

"I think he got hit in the face with a curtain rod!" Matthew told him. "They were sword fighting or something."

"Merde!" Francis swore, quickly grabbing Arthur from Matthew's arms. "Let me see you face Arthur!"

Arthur shook his head, hands tightening. Francis pried Arthur's hands off as gently as possible, gasping when he saw the little nation's face. There was a huge bruise on his cheek and it was starting to swell. He quickly rushed into the kitchen, setting Arthur down on the counter as he raided the freezer for some ice.

At this point just about everyone was panicking. Truly it probably wasn't a life threatening situation, but when it came to Arthur, it caused everyone to worry. He was just so small. Even the cruelest person in the world would find it hard not to drop dead with worry seeing Arthur cry.

"I didn't mean to hurt him!" Peter was crying as well. "We were just pretending! it was an accident!"

Tino and Berwald quietly tried to reassure Peter that it was all going to be fine. Matthew held Alfred, who was crying as well, and comforted him, reassuring him that Arthur would not die. While this was happening Francis had found an ice pack and wrapped it in a light cloth, holding Arthur once again and pressing it onto his face.

"There, there" Francis crooned, holding Arthur tightly. "C'est bien, ma petite. Vous êtes bien."

Eventually everyone had calmed down for the most part. Alfred finally understood that Arthur wouldn't die so he had stopped crying. Peter still felt absolutely horrible, apologizing every few minutes. Tino and Berwald didn't see the need to lecture him.

"'J'st remember t' be a little gentler next time. Alfred an' Arthur are both a lot smaller than you." Berwald told him.

Arthur's face didn't hurt as much. They had retired to the living room once again and he sat on Francis's lap, drinking from his juice cup as Francis still held the ice to his face and whispered encouraging words to him. They had turned on the television and settled for some old fashioned movie.

"...We should probably get going. It's almost dinner and our flight is leaving soon." Tino said.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner? We're not really having anything special tonight but your still welcome to eat with us." Francis offered.

"No, we really should be going." Tino said. "Come on Peter, get your jacket on."

Because Francis was such an ever hospitable host, he and Matthew went to walk their guests out to the door. The French nation left Arthur on the couch telling him that he would be right back before leaving the room with Finland and Sweden. Peter however, stayed behind. He quietly crept over to where Arthur sat.

"Arthur...are you mad at me?" He asked.

"No" Arthur replied, smiling a little. "I was playing too, and I sort of started it since I was the first one to swing my sword. It was nobody's fault."

"Thanks Arthur, I'm really glad you forgive me." Peter said with a relived grin.

"Peter, we're leaving!" Tino called from the other room.

"Well, I have to go. See you soon!" Peter said farewell to both Alfred and Arthur. The micro nation then quickly hugged Arthur and gave him a kiss on the head, much to the others surprise.

After the family of three left, Francis decided to get dinner cooked. Because so much had happened and he didn't feel like cooking a lot, he only made homemade macaroni and cheese for supper. Arthur accompanied him into the kitchen as he cooked and set the table. While this was happening Matthew and Alfred decided to go clean up the mess in Alfred's room.

"Wow, where the heck did you guys get so much change?" Matthew asked as they picked up the numerous pennies, nickles, dimes, ect.

"Oh...hahhaha" Alfred giggled. "We kinda borrowed it from you Mattie! I promise that we were gonna put it back."

"You guys got into my wallet?" Matthew asked. He was about to scold him before just sighing. They had only been playing, and the pirate game had ended tragically anyway.

During dinner Alfred and Arthur were both unusually mellow. It must have been because they were worn out from playing. Arthur's face was no longer swollen but he did now sport a nasty black and blue bruise on his cheek. It would go away soon, but that didn't stop Francis and Matthew from treating Arthur as if he had been majorly injured or something.

"Mon pauvre petit lapin." Francis kept repeating, gently kissing the top of Arthur's head.

Alfred was feeling a little low on attention, so after dinner he asked Matthew to play with him while Arthur took his bath. Matthew of course agreed, even though Alfred made Matthew go down on all fours and pretend to be his pet horsey. Luckily for Alfred, Matthew did practically anything his brother asked, even if it meant that he had to crawl around with Alfred sitting on his back.

Soon both children were bathed and dressed in their pajamas. After their teeth were brushed Francis read to each of them on the couch. When the book (The Three Bears) was over, he snapped it shut and smirked down at the two disappointed faces.

"You two better get going to bed before he comes..." Francis said slowly.

"B-before who comes?" Alfred asked.

"The tickle monster!" Francis shouted. Arthur, already knowing the routine, squealed and quickly darted up towards the stairs. Alfred was a few seconds too slow so Francis grabbed him, mercilessly ticking his stomach and armpits. Finally Alfred managed to escape his grasp, taking off towards the stairs as well. The ticking game lasted a few more minutes, the Frenchman tickling both Alfred and Arthur numerous times before he deemed it time for them to settle down.

The same nightly routine happened. Arthur was tucked in first, his teddy bear and unicorn under the blankets next to him snugly. After Arthur came Alfred, tucked in safely under the blankets and kissed goodnight as Matthew and Francis assured him that there were no monsters nearby (Except for the tickling monster).

Downstairs Matthew took a long steaming hot shower before using his laptop to check his emails and country news. He stayed there only a little longer after Francis retired to bed, until finally growing sleepy.

The night was very calm. It was quite warm out so crickets could be heard chirping. Alfred ended up staying in his bed for the first half of the night but awoke to a strange dream about a giant bumblebee, thus causing him to get scared and go sleep with Matthew.

Arthur woke up sometime later when it was still dark out. He wasn't exactly afraid, but he didn't really feel like being alone. Well...Alfred always went to sleep with Matthew right? Nobody called him a sissy. Maybe Francis wouldn't mind if he shared his bed with him, only for a little while.

Francis turned out not to mind at all, tiredly lifting Arthur onto the mattress and pulling the blankets back over both of them. By now it was about five in the morning so they would only be able to sleep for a few more hours until the sun would be up fully.

Arthur and Alfred both seemed to have recovered fully from their sickness, so perhaps today they would be able to go out for a little while. Maybe they could go back to the playground, or to the toy store. Well, they would at least do something fun to make up for the horrible past days of fevers and throw up.

Yes, today they would do something fun.

**a/n: Hello everyone! First of all, I apologize if there are any spelling mistakes. You see, I have this horrible disease called "The Lazy Disease." I'll proof read tomorrow when I'm more...not lazy.**

**Lol Poor Arthur! And poor Alfred! And poor everyone! I feel bad for making the little ones sick last chapter and then having poor little Arthur get hurt for this one. I'm such a cruel person! *Starts sobbing***

**Anyway, I sincerely hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to leave a review!(:**

**Bye!  
><strong>


	17. Bubble Trout and Glass Grass

**a/n: After reading many of the reviews for last chapter, it seems obvious that you all want me to hurry up and get the story done with. I promise I'll tone down on the fluff and focus on getting the ingredients from now on. It will be over in probably less than five more chapters I guess. Sorry for taking so long...I hope you like this chapter. Also, sorry for any mistakes, I haven't yet proof read this chapter. This chapter was more rushed than the others. It was at first much better but while I was almost done my brother shut down the computer on me so I had to re-write it. Anyway, here you go...  
><strong>

A week passed since the visit of Sweden, Finland, and Sealand. Francis had been in a very cheerful mood the whole time. There was nothing better than taking care of the two adorable children. Arthur was sweet instead of bitter, and Alfred was the cute energetic child that he and England had once fought over. It was a privilege to be the one to take care of the two most adorable children ever. Francis also knew that Matthew felt the same way as he, or so he thought.

"Hey Francis, we need to talk." Matthew said from the kitchen doorway. Francis, who had been peeling potatoes for dinner, stopped and observed the Canadian's face. Matthew looked a little uncomfortable about something.

"Of course, what is it Mathieu? Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Well...sort of" Was what Matthew responded with as both adult nations sat down at the kitchen table. There was a brief silence as Francis waited patiently for Matthew to continue. "Well?" He prompted after a minute of silence. Matthew took a deep breath.

"Listen Francis, we've been holding off on finding the ingredients for too long. Alfred and Arthur are worsening everyday." He said.  
>Francis frowned. He was not expecting this topic to be brought up, but then again a part of him knew that Matthew was right. They hadn't even been attempting to fix the two deaged countries. But that was the way Francis liked it! He loved taking care of them!<p>

"Do we really have to try so hard to fix it? It's not like Arthur and Alfred's countries are changing." He attempted to find a good excuse.  
>Matthew only sighed.<p>

"Think about it Francis. Do you really think that it's fair to keep them as children when we can do something about it? We honestly can't have two of the most powerful countries not be able to think for themselves during meetings. I know that Arthur, and also Alfred, would both want to get back to their normal lives. They're too young to think for themselves right now and are trusting us to make the right choice. Changing them back is the right choice." He tried explaining.

"I know but...but cant we keep them this way for a little longer?" Francis pleaded. The Canadian shook his head, smiling sadly.

"The longer we put this off then the harder it'll be." He said. "Come look at this Francis."

Francis followed Matthew out of the kitchen and into the living room. The television was playing softly and both young nations were sitting on the couch. "Look at how young they really act now. Just watch them closely." Matthew whispered so they wouldn't disturb the little boys. Francis did as he was told, peering closely at them. Arthur was in his pajamas half wrapped in a blanket. His thumb was in his mouth as he watched the screen attentively. Alfred was watching as well, clapping his little hands whenever something funny or exciting showed up on the screen.

That was when it dawned on Francis. Matthew was completely right. Just a little over a month ago Arthur and Alfred had been completely different even in the body of three year old children.. They had still been stubborn and adult like. Now at the present time both boys were truly acting the way they looked. The spell's affect's were pretty much complete.

"Your right" Francis finally admitted, defeated. "Which ingredient should we get first?"

"I say that we both go after one separately to speed up the process. Gilbert knows where Glass Grass is being sold. I can go with him to get it. Meanwhile while I'm doing that, you can take the boys and find the bubble trout. After we both get those then you and I can tackle the flower in Russia." Matthew said confidently.

"There's only one problem" Francis pointed out. "I haven't the slightest clue what a bubble trout is!"

"It may be true that _you _don't" Matthew said, grinning. "But _I _took the liberty of researching. According to a website I found, bubble trout are a rare type of fish that swim in German rivers. Mostly they are harmless and can be caught by using honey drenched bread as bait. They swim in bubbles, but when you catch it, be careful not to touch. Apparently bubble trout can give you a nasty rash if your skin comes into contact with them."

"Um...okay" Francis said slowly, a little creeped out. "So I'm taking the boys to Germany then?"

"Yup" Matthew nodded. "And I'm going with Gil to find the glass grass."

"So we have a plan?"

"We have a plan."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Approximately two days later Matthew sat in a car with Gilbert. They were almost to the location of where the illegal candy was being sold. Gilbert played the radio on some classic rock station while slurping on some Dr. Pepper soda. Matthew shifted in the car a little uneasily. The vehicle was roughly out of shape, and the floor was littered with beer cans and empty fast food bags. Honestly, the thing was a death trap.

"Were here!" Gilbert said as they turned onto a crowded street. "Okay Mattie, three things before we get out. Number one: Don't look anyone in the eyes. Number two: Stick close by me, this town is very dangerous. And number three: if someone talks to you don't respond unless I give you the clear. Got it?"

"Er, right" Matthew said. Wow, this pace must be really dangerous if even Gilbert gave him warnings. Gilbert patted him on the back and both countries (If you count Prussia as a country) walked down a narrow street. It was rather crowded, many people wandering around in a daze. Homeless people called out for money, drug dealers tried selling random people things, and one hobo tried to steal Gilbert's shoes. To sum it all up, this place was a really shady town. Finally they reached a small grey brick building that looked something like a pub.

"Hey there Gil, come for a good time?" Some lady, obviously a hooker, asked Prussia as they entered.

"Nah, not today Nicole. I'm official business." Gilbert responded to the hooker easily. They went towards the back of the room, straight to a dark corner that was only lit dimly with one candle. Upon coming closer, Matthew saw a rough looking man in a shabby suit.

"Ernie, what's up man?" Gilbert asked pleasantly as the both took a seat across from him. The man, Ernie, took out a cigar and lit it, taking a deep drag before looking at the questioningly.

"Did you bring the money?" Ernie asked quickly.

"You betcha" Gilbert said. "Did you bring...the stuff?"

"Yeah" Ernie said. "But you better be paying me good. This shit was hard to get a hold of. It's illegal in pretty much every country. I don't want you paying me shit like last time. Remember that I'm a well known guy and-"

"Okay okay!" Gilbert interrupted. "Now hand the glass grass over so I can pay you!"

"Fine" Ernie grumbled, reaching into his pocket. He took out a brown bag, shoving it in the albino man's direction. "Now give me the money!"

"Right...the money" Gilbert repeated, laughing nervously. "I actually left it in the car since I wasn't sure if you actually had it or not. Why don't we go get it?"

"Okay, but you better have it, or I'll have your head on a silver platter." Ernie said threateningly. Matthew instantly knew that Gilbert didn't have any money whatsoever. He must be lying to Ernie. Damn. This was NOT good. By the looks of it, Ernie was a dangerous man. Though they were nations, Matthew still didn't want to get caught up in this trouble.

Ten minutes later they had made it to the car. Ernie waited expectantly while Gilbert opened the car door.

"Matthew, quickly get in the passengers side." Gilbert whispered quietly. The Canadian complied, and Gilbert got into the car as well.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Ernie screamed as Gilbert started up the engine.

"Sorry Ernie, but this is urgent stuff." Gilbert apologized lazily. Then before Ernie could utter another word, Gilbert stepped on it, driving full speed down the road.

"We've almost escaped!" Gilbert cheered.

_Clang Clang!_

"AHHHH!" Matthew screamed. "What the fuck? Gilbert, he's shooting at us!"

"Ah, whatever" Gilbert shrugged. "Ernie's not really much of a threat. He's all brawn and no brain."

"Sounds kinda like you" Matthew muttered.

Oh well, at least they had another ingredient. The only problem was, they also had an angry drug dealer after them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was been quite the hassle getting Arthur, Alfred, and himself to Germany. They were now staying at a small hotel that was near a river, the river that they were all now standing in front of currently.

"So were catching a fishy?" Alfred asked.

"Non, I shall be catching the fish. I refuse to risk either of you getting a rash from it. You two can play in the shallow part of the river, but do not go past your ankles. This river is pretty strong." Francis told them.

"And we can't help you catch it at all?" Arthur asked. "But then were going to be bored Francis!"

"Well...why don't you both have some of the watermelon I packed?" Francis suggested as he prepared the fish bait by dipping a piece of break into a jar on honey and then putting it on a fish hook. Alfred and Arthur ate a few slices of melon before wandering a little downstream to go "exploring." Francis found that fishing for a rare magical fish was sort of relaxing, especially since it was so nice out.

"There's nothing like catching a fish in a beautiful German river is there?" Someone said from behind Francis, in a voice that the Frenchman recognized very well.

"MILDRED?" He asked. Indeed, behind him stood the 90 year old woman who he can encountered on his plane trip to France more than a month ago.

"Hello there dearie" Mildred greeted him. "What a surprise to see you in Germany. Oh look, I see you brought along the two little darlings!"

"Er...what on earth are you doing in Germany? I thought you were visiting your sister in France?" Francis asked in confusion. What on earth were the odds that he would meet the elderly woman in two countries?

"Well I heard that the beer was good in Germany. I'm also visiting my sister's cousins's mother in law. Were very close." Mildred said cheerfully. "And might I ask why you are here? I thought you lived in France dear."

"I do!" Francis said quickly. "But I decided to...to...um..to take the boys on a vacation!"

"How lovely!" Mildred exclaimed. "I do so love vacations. Even in my old age..."

Suddenly before Francis could respond, his fishing pole began to tug. Francis gasped. The bubble trout was biting! All he had to do now was reel it in!  
>It honestly wasn't that hard to catch the fish. This was probably one of the most easiest ingredients...so if you were looking for one long struggle of France catching the bubble trout then sorry to disappoint you.<p>

"Congratulations on your first catch of the day! My, what a peculiar fish." Mildred said, peering into a bucket with now held a medium sized fish surrounded by a bubble.

"That was almost too easy." Francis muttered to himself.

"FRANCE! France! Big Brother France!" Someone else screamed. France turned around and gasped to see none other than Italy, accompanied by Germany.  
>A sudden of realization came over Francis. Italy had called him by his country name in front of Mildred, who was a human! He looked over at the old woman, praying that somehow she hadn't heard. Luck must have been on his side, as Mildred was just muttering to herself about her knitting patterns.<p>

"Hello Feliciano, Ludwig." Francis greeted. "What pleasant surprise!"

"May I ask what your doing in my country?" Ludwig asked suspiciously.

"Oh you know, just fishing" Francis told him. "In fact, we're about to leave right now."

"Oh, did you catch a fish?" Feliciano asked excitedly, looking down into the pail. "Cool! Look at it Germany, look!"

Before anyone could stop him, the crazy hyper Italian, Feliciano reached into the pail, a finger stretched out. Then the fish lept towards the finger and bit it!

"AH! Ouchie! GERMANY HELP!" Feliciano yelled, bringing his finger out of the pail (fish still attached) and waving his hand frantically.

"Be careful with the fish, it's an ingredient for the potion!" Francis warned, alarmed at the scene before him. Arthur and Alfred had also came back and watched in fascination, and even Mildred watched as Italy screamed and jumped up and down. Germany was quick to act, quickly grabbing the fish with both hands. and pulling it off, dumping it back into the pail.

"Er...you shouldn't have touched that fish" Francis said quietly.

"What? Why?" Ludwig asked. The reason came quickly though, as his hands became a nasty shade o purple, puss filled lumps covering them.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Germany screamed. "What kind of fish is this?"

"A rare fish..." Francis sighed. "I suggest you get to a doctor to get some prescribed ointment.

All was silent as a fuming Ludwig stormed off, Feliciano at his side.

"Well that was lovely. I'd better go though, my old bones can't take too much of this fun." Mildred said, slowly walking away. Arthur and Alfred peered up at Francis, who sighed.

"Well at least we have two more ingredients now, as long as Mathieu got the glass grass."

**a/n: Well...there you go. Feel free to review.**


	18. Ivan, flowers, and broken stuff

They were at Francis's house once again, regrouping for a little while. The full moon was coming up fast, and that meant Francis and Matthew would have to take it. Francis honestly didn't think it would be that hard. Ivan probably wouldn't even notice when they actually arrived. After all, it wasn't like the man spent all his time on his country's largest mountain.

Currently Francis was tucking Arthur in while Matthew put Alfred to bed. The French nation contemplated things as he observed the de aged child, who was hugging his stuffed animals and sucking on his thumb.

"...Arthur?" He asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Do...do you remember being older?" Francis wondered. Arthur removed his thumb form his mouth, eyebrows furrowing together as he became lost in thought.

"I sort of do...small parts. I think that you and I fought at a lot of world meetings." The small child answered. Francis's heart sped up a little in alarm. Matthew was right, they needed to get a move on with finding the ingredients. If Arthur was having trouble remembering most of the things about himself, then it was quite serious. Not wanting Arthur to worry, he covered up his alarm with a small chuckle.

"Oui, we did fight a lot." He said.

"How come? Did we not like each other?" Arthur asked with a small frown.

"Non, of course we liked each other!" Francis hurriedly reassured him. "We just argued about a lot of silly things, sort of like how siblings bicker all the time. We never disliked each other..it was all just words."

"Oh. I guess that's okay then." Arthur said before giving a big yawn. Francis laughed.

"Time to go to bed. Good night mon petit lapin." He said, giving a kiss to Arthur's forehead before leaving the room. He ran into Matthew in the hallway, quickly grabbing onto the startled Canadian's sleeve.

"Mathieu, we need to hurry and get the flower from Russia! I was talking to Arthur and he barely remembers anything about being older!" He informed him.

"Yeah, Alfred is the same way. He only remembers eating a lot of McDonalds. So when should we go to Russia?"

"As soon as possible." Francis stated.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Mattie, Arthur hit me!"

"Only because he was stealing my animal crackers since he already finished his!"

"Nuh uh!"

Matthew sighed. The whole plane ride to Russia had been like this. At first they had planned on having another nation babysit them, but Alfred and Arthur had both absolutely refused to be left with another person fir more than a day. So here they all were, on their way to Mt. Elbrus, which was the tallest mountain in Russia.

"How about you both take naps?" Francis suggested as he took Arthur's juice cup from him. (he had been trying to whack Alfred with it again)

"No nap!" Alfred protested. "I'm not sleepy. I need to use the potty."

"I'll take him" Matthew said, since he was sitting nearest the isle of the plane. Francis picked up Alfred and handed him to Matthew. He then turned to Arthur.

"I don't suppose you want a nap?"

"No" Arthur answered, giggling a bit when Francis sighed over dramatically.

"Well then how about you color? I brought a few coloring books for you and Alfred." He said, reaching into the bag that was filled with things to entertain the two boys while on the plane.

"I don't want to color. I want to watch a movie!" Arthur told him.

"Alright then, we can watch a movie." Francis said, lifting Arthur into his lap before setting up the portable dvd player they had brought. They watched the movie Dinosaur, which obviously got Alfred excited when he and Matthew got back from the bathroom.

The movie worked like a charm, as it caused Arthur to fall asleep within minutes and Alfred to be a lot calmer, as he was very into the movie. The flight to Russia certainly did take awhile, but eventually they arrived there late at night. They checked into a random hotel, and everyone fell asleep right away.

The next day Francis and Matthew made a plan. They would first take Alfred and Arthur out to breakfast, and then they would have Matthew watch them while Francis went to the mountain. So they first went to a small diner. It was a little difficult to order since everyone pretty much spoke Russian, but luckily the waiter knew some English.

"You will both be good for Mathieu, oui?" Francis asked the boys as they ate. Both of them nodded, Alfred slurping his chocolate milk nosily and Arthur chewing with a mouthful of waffles. It was perfect, they were almost like a normal family...it would be sad once they had to take the potion.

"Francis? Matthew?" Someone suddenly asked from the next booth over. It was a voice that both older countries knew very well, and it was a voice that they had been hoping to avoid. It must have been pure fate that he would happen to be here, in the same snall diner as they were at.

"Ivan!" Francis said, startled. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Da, it is" The big Russian country agreed. "Might I ask what you and the little ones are doing in my country? I wasn't awake of any meetings..."

"Oh no no no. We were just sight seeing" Matthew lied quickly.

"Well you must come and visit me!" Ivan said. "How about after we all finish breakfast you come to my house? I have a lot of historic things packed away that you could look at."

"Erm...well we really don't have much time..." Francis began to say, but quickly trailed off when he saw Ivan's expression.

"Nobody ever comes to visit me anymore except my my little sister, and she creeps me out." Ivan said sadly. "Can't you at least come visit for a little bit?"

Alfred, feeling upset because another adult was, tugged on Matthew's sleeve. "Can't we visit him for a little bit? If nobody visited me then I would be sad too." He said.

"Wellll"Matthew hesitated.

"It's settled then!" Ivan said brightly. "I am already finished eating, so once you are done we can go to my house!"

Francis and Matthew exchanged looked. This was a major setback for their plan...nevertheless, they decided that they could deal with Ivan for at least an hour or so. At least it was good that Alfred didn't seem to hold a cold war grudge against Ivan in his younger form. Hopefully things wouldn't turn out to be disastrous...or deadly.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ivan lived in a large house that could almost be considered a mansion. It was surrounded by thick iron gates, and looked in surprisingly good shape. Alfred gasped in excitement at being in such a large house, while Arthur shied back and clutched tightly to Francis's hand. They all followed Ivan into the house. He showed them all into the lounge, which was full of comfy chairs and couches.

"Please all of you have a seat! Why don't I bring us some drinks? Would anyone like some vodka?" Ivan asked.

"I would!" Arthur said, raising his hand in the air. Francis promptly tugged his hand down, smiling fondly at Arthur.

"If you had some wine then that would be lovely. And perhaps some milk or juice for the kids?" He asked.

"And I wouldn't mind some water..." Matthew said meekly.

"Of course!" Ivan said brightly, heading off towards his kitchen. Francis sank down onto a couch and gave a long sigh. Hopefully they wouldn't be stuck here for to long. Frankly Ivan creeped him out, and he didn't want the children hanging out with him. Ivan was so big, and sometimes acted like a child himself. He could easily hurt Alfred and Arthur, and that was something that Francis wouldn't stand for. Matthew seemed a little calmer about the situation, but he was mostly just concerned that they wouldn't be able to get away in order to find the flower.

Alfred looked around the room curiously, going over to look at the head of a very large bear that was mounted on the wall. This house was so different than Francis's house! This house was full of strange things and it had a darker facade to it, which made it funner to explore! Arthur followed suit, touching an odd looking lamp. Soon Ivan returned with a tray. It held wine for Francis, water (with lemon) for Matthew, and grape juice for Alfred and Arthur.

"Your house is really cool!" Alfred said to Ivan as he happily sipped his drink.

"Thank you" Ivan said, flattered to have a compliment by America of all nations. "I have had it for many years."

"How many?" Alfred asked.

"Too many to count" Ivan said.

"Wow..that must be a lot!"

Ivan raised his eyebrow, clearly impressed by how much the spell had changed Alfred's mood around him. Normally the American would call him a 'fucking commie' or insult his former Soviet Union. Now it seemed like Alfred almost looked up to him. It made Ivan happy.

Soon Francis, Matthew, and Ivan all chatted idly. Alfred and Arthur were playing a chasing game, despite Matthew telling them not to run around. Alfred ran full speed after Arthur, who yelped in terror when the other boy almost caught him. Their game continued out of the living room and into a long hallway. Alfred was once again gaining on Arthur, so the shorter green eyed child turned a corner sharply. By mistake, he crashed straight into a little end table, causing it to topple over. Unfortunately, there happened to be an expensive looking vase on the table, which toppled over as well. It hit the floor with a loud smash, shards of glass littering the floor.

Both boys stopped the game, eyes going wide. Arthur's heart began to pound. He honestly hadn't meant to break the vase! Now Ivan was going to be mad...what would he do to him? Unable to do anything else, Arthur began to cry. Seeing Arthur cry made Alfred burst into tears as well. Hearing the glass break and the children crying had instantly drawn the three adult countries' attention. They all ran out to the hallway, horrified at the site before them.

"What on earth happened? Are you guys hurt?" Francis asked in alarm, quickly scooping up Arthur, who had been nearest the broken glass.

"N-no" Alfred sniffled. "But we were running and Iggy accidentally ran into the table. Now the vase is b-broken!"

Matthew instantly comforted his brother, while Francis consoled Arthur as well. Ivan looked at the seen before him with a pensive expression. The vase hadn't really been that valuable, and it could always be replaced. He felt awfully bad that the boys were crying at _his_ house. Now maybe they would never come and visit him again because of it.

"It's alright, as long as nobody got hurt then everything is fine." He told them.

"So your not mad at us?" Alfred asked.

"Of course not! I understand that this house is full of breakable things. I myself break quite a few things each week by mistake." Ivan said.

That seemed to have made Alfred feel a lot better, and he went over to hug Ivan's leg. "Thank you! I'm glad that you don't hate us! I promise never to run in your house again!" He said. Ivan grinned, but his grin faltered when he saw that Arthur was still sniffling. He walked over to Francis, tentatively holding out his arms in a request to hold Arthur. Francis hesitated for a moment before passing Arthur over. Ivan was at first unsure of what to do. He wasn't that experienced with children...so he just went with his instincts and gently patted Arthur's back.

"No more tears, alright? Why don't you and Alfred play back in the living room again." He suggested. Arthur nodded, suddenly going less tense. Ivan then set him onto the floor so he and Alfred went back to the living room, the other three nations following them.

"Wow Ivan, you made him stop crying." Matthew said, a little shocked.

"I just didn't like seeing either of them upset over a simple accident." Ivan said, smiling a little at Matthew's words. "It is strange though...seeing them like this. They act a lot different than their older selves."

"I know. That is why we are trying desperately to fix it since the problem is getting worse. The younger they act, the more dangerous it will get." Matthew said gravely. Ivan's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, then he suddenly looked down at the floor.

"A few weeks ago...you said that you needed a Crystal Moon Diminutive Flower, right?" He asked.

"Oui, it is one of the more important ingredients." Francis answered.

"Erm..." Ivan stuttered, looking a little uncomfortable. "I happen to have a few of them here...if you want, you may take one. I'm sorry I didn't allow you to have one before. I now understand how serious the situation is."

"Really? You mean that you'll actually give us one?" Matthew asked, shocked.

"If..if you want it." Ivan said. Both other nations broke out into grins.

"Merci Ivan, you are truly wonderful!" Francis thanked him.

"Yeah, thanks a whole lot Ivan. This is great!" Matthew added.

Ivan smiled.

"Then I shall go get it for you! But...since I am being so kind, then could you guys perhaps come visit me in the future? It can get lonely here, and since I never get many visitors..."

"Say no more" Francis said with a smile. "We would be happy to come visit you in the future."

Ivan smiled, leaving the room to get to where he kept his flowers. Francis and Matthew returned to the living room, smiling widely the whole way. Then something struck Francis. This was the last ingredient to get besides the banana, so that would mean...that would mean that Arthur and Alfred would soon become adults. He really didn't want that to happen...

"It'll be okay you know" Matthew spoke, bringing Francis out of his thoughts.

"I know" Francis sighed. "But I am going to miss taking care of them."

"We still have some time. First we need to get back to Arthur's house in London since the spell book on how to make the potion is there, and we also need to _make _the potion."

"Mattie, Francis! Look at what me and Arthur are doing!" Alfred called from across the room. It seemed that they were stacking all of Ivan's pillows into some sort of fortress...

"We'll be there in a minute!" Francis called out with a smile.

No child was more adorable than those two were.

**a/n: Only like, 2 or 3 more chapters!**

**OMG I AM SO HAPPY! I am almost at 200 reviews! This is like, amazing! Sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks. First I was grounded for something stupid, then my birthday kept me busy, and now I am going to a horse show, so life has been busy. **

**Review to let me know how you liked it! :D**


	19. Mildred saves the day! With a banana

Francis was in a dull mood the entire plane trip to London. It just wasn't fair! Though he knew they had to change Arthur and Alfred back, he still wanted to take care off them! He enjoyed taking care of the children. It made him feel needed. Now his time as a caregiver was almost up, and never again would he be able to play games with Alfred, or cuddle with Arthur and made him smile. Alfred would grow back to his crazy superpower self, and Arthur would return to his cold and bitter self.

Once they got off of the plane it was nearing six in the evening. Arthur and Alfred were both wide awake though, and Alfred announced that he was hungry. "Why don't we stop for some ice cream?" Matthew suggested. Both boys readily agreed, and Francis found himself craving ice cream as well. They stopped at a small ice cream store that wasn't far from where Arthur's house was located. Matthew got moose tracks, Alfred got double chocolate, Francis got vanilla swirl, and Arthur got mint. They all sat at a wooden picnic table out behind the store.

"I could have ice cream for every meal, every day!" Alfred said happily, licking his own frosty treat.

"Me too!" Arthur agreed. "But I would want scones sometimes..."

"Yes of course. God forbid that we go without scones." Francis teased lightly before reaching over to Alfred with a napkin and wiping off a glob of chocolate ice cream from his nose. Alfred whined a bit, causing Francis and Matthew to chuckle.

After they finished, it was time to return to Arthur's house. Though the ride to the house from the ice cream store was less than ten minutes, both deaged nations still ended up falling asleep. Soon they arrived at Arthur's house. It looked as it always did, moderate sized yet very elegant.  
>Matthew gently awoke each of the children.<p>

"Wake up guys, we're at Arthur's house" He murmured to them.

"My house?" Arthur asked, as if he had almost forgotten that he even owned a house. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as Matthew unbuckled him and set him on the ground, doing the same to Alfred. They then went inside. Arthur's mouth hung open as he stupid the living room they had walked into.

"My house..." He repeated to himself, beginning to feel comforted by the familiar surroundings.

"I think it's time to get ready for bed" Francis said while he turned on the numerous house lights. "Who would like a bath first?"

"Alfred would!" Arthur shouted.

"No, Arthur would!" Alfred said back.

"No I wouldn't!"

"Yes you would!"

After a little shouting match, Arthur winded up getting his bath first since he had tried to smack Alfred. The little American nation had given Arthur a smug look as the green eyed child was carried away. Unfortunately Matthew still insisted that Alfred get his pajamas ready and everything, so nobody really won the battle. Eventually each child was prepared for and tucked into bed. This meant that Francis and Matthew could get to work on making the potion.

"Ugh, this is going to be difficult..." Matthew groaned as he flipped through the spell book that had the instructions. "It says first to boil in a caldron water for about twenty minutes before adding half a cup of the Sparkling Firecoconut juice to it. We let it sit for the night before adding the rest of the ingredients."

"Alright, we can do that" Francis said. "It doesn't sound majorly difficult."

They went into Arthur's basement to find a caldron. It was sort of creepy down there, with so many different vials full of unknown liquids, and strange markings on the stone basement floor. Francis made a note to make sure that when Arthur was big again he didn't to anything dangerous down here. Anyway, once they found the caldron they filled it up with water and let it boil for twenty minutes before adding the coconut juice. After that they each went to bed.

Sometime during the night, Alfred once again made his way into Matthew's bed, snuggling up against his brother's side. Matthew didn't mind one big, for awhile he just gently ran his fingers through the small boy's hair. Suddenly Matthew felt a pang in his heart. This would most likely be the last night that Alfred would cuddle with him. Never again after this would he get to hold the small three year old, or take care of him like an older brother. It was quite depressing. He understood why Francis was feeling so down about it. Taking care of each little nation put him at his happiest. It was just hard to believe that after all this time they would be back to their regular ages.

Arthur was the first one up the next day. He spent his alone time searching his house since he hadn't been able to do so last night. Some of the things he remembered, like his favorite tea kettle, and the picture that Kiku had taken when Arthur, Alfred, and him had gone to a beach for the weekend. Other things were a little more difficult. For instance, he didn't recognize a lot of his books, even his magic ones.

"How is it that you are always able to wake up so early?" Matthew asked Arthur with a yawn, emerging from the elegant staircase.

"I dunno" Arthur said, shrugging before going back to inspecting a couple of framed photos that were sitting on an end table.

"Hmm, I suppose I'd better get started on breakfast. How does chocolate chip pancakes sound?" Matthew asked. Receiving a nod from Arthur, he then shuffled into the kitchen to start making them. Pretty soon Alfred awoke as well, bounding down the stairs with too much energy for someone who had just woken up. God only knew how the child could be so awake just after a few seconds of waking up.

"Morning Iggy, morning Mattie! Are we having pancakes? Yummy!" He said, hugging Matthew's leg while the Canadian finished stirring the mix.

"Good morning to you too Al" Matthew laughed, patting his brother on the head.

"Don't I get a good morning?" Francis asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Good morning Francis!" Both Arthur and Alfred said at the same time. Francis chuckled, sitting down at the kitchen table. For a moment he just watched Arthur and Alfred. Both boys were arguing on who could make better pancakes out of the two of them. Suddenly his attention was turned to the stove. Still boiling with the coconut juice was the beginning of the potion that would correct everything. Francis's happy demeanor suddenly came crashing down into a dull mood.

Once breakfast was eaten, Arthur and Alfred were sent off to go get dressed and brush their teeth while Francis and Matthew discussed the potion.

"It says to add in the glass grass now. Exactly five pieces of it. We then let it sit for an hour, stir it twice, and then add the bubbletrout." Matthew said as he read the spell book.

"Alright" Francis said, putting in five pieces of the illegal candy. "There, that ought to do it."

For the next hour Francis and Matthew tried to spend as much time as possible with the little nations. They both must have sensed the mood (Francis and Matthew's sadness) because they acted a little sad as well, even if they didn't know the reason. Alfred hugged onto Matthew, asking him if tomorrow they could go visit Kiku. Matthew quietly told him that they would not be able too, for a reason that was hard to explain right now. Arthur shyly presented a picture to Francis. It was a crayon drawing of the four of them, along with flying mint bunny and some fairies.

When an hour went by, they added the next ingredient before stirring it twice. Next came the bubbletrout. They had to be careful while touching it, using a pair of rubber gloves that Arthur kept under his sink. This time the boys accompanied them in the kitchen.

"Francis, Mattie? What are you guys making? Is it lunch?" Alfred asked curiously, peering at the caldron. He tried to reach up and touch it, but Francis grabbed his hand and gently pulled it away before he could.

"We are making some special...medicine for you and Arthur" Francis said carefully. He wasn't exactly sure on how to explain it to them.

"Medicine? Are we sick? But we already were sick, 'member? And then we got all better..." Arthur trailed off, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Your not exactly _sick_...this potion will make you guys back to your normal country selves. You'll get...bigger. Back to the way you were before." Matthew said quietly.

"Really? That's good then, right? Isn't it good that your making it?" Alfred asked.

"Yes...yes, it is good." Francis muttered so lowly that the younger ones had to strain their ears to hear him. Arthur's eyes widened a little. He vaguely understood in his mind that growing bigger was a very good thing and that it needed to happen quickly. However, the childish part of his brain had it's own worries. If he was bigger then would that mean Francis and Matthew wouldn't be with them anymore? Would they leave? Would they not like him? He didn't voice his worries out loud, but he could tell that Alfred was thinking along the same lines as him from the others expression.

"Okay, we have to add the flower now and let it sit for thirty minutes until we add the banana. After that, we give it to them before bed. The process should happen overnight of all goes well." Matthew said, reading the last few instructions from the book.

The next thirty minutes was spent not doing much except for sitting in the living room, as nobody was in a very good mood anymore. Arthur had eventually wandered off to his room, and Francis knew that this was a good opportunity to talk with him for a little bit. He sensed that something was bothering Arthur, because the little nation's body language wasn't that hard to read. He was like an open book sometimes, even as an adult...

When Francis entered Arthur's bedroom he saw the child sitting on his large bed, thumb in his mouth.

"You seem a little upset" Francis said from the doorway. "I was wondering if you wanted to tell me why."

"You have seemed upset too" Arthur told him. "All day...especially whenever you guys talk about that potion."

"The potion wouldn't have anything to do with why you are so sad, would it mon lapin?" Francis asked.

"I dunno" Arthur answered glumly. "I just...I just keep thinking that when I get bigger I'll be alone."

"Alone?" Francis asked, blinking in shock. "Angleterre, why would you think that you would be alone?"

"Because when your big, you live by yourself. You and Matthew wont like me and Alfred anymore, and then I'll have to stay all alone in this house by myself, and it's really scary because at night I can hear loud creaking noises, and I think that monsters live here, and I wont be protected anymore, and-" Arthur broke off from his long sentence, bursting into tears. Francis was quick to leap into action, cradling the distraught child against his chest.

"Shhh, it's alight cher" Francis whispered. "Even when you and Alfred get bigger it wont change anything much. Matthew and I may live at our own houses again, but that wont stop us from visiting you two all the time. We can still go out to eat, and get ice cream, and even go back to that water park. You'll never go that long without seeing me...after all, our countries are practically neighbors, oui?"

"Y-yeah" Arthur hiccuped, wiping his eyes. "Hey Francis, am I still going to remember being little?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure" Francis responded. He hadn't thought about it much. It would be wonderful, and a little strange at the same time if they ended up remembering all of this. Then again, who knew, maybe they wouldn't remember a single thing.

"If I don't remember then..then i want you to know..." Arthur hesitated for a moment. "I want you to know that your the best big brother in the whole wide world. And please remember to visit me...I don't like being alone."

"Thank you Arthur" Francis said, eyes moistening a little as he buried his face into Arthur's soft hair. "I swear to visit you all the time. You have my word. Even if you don't remember."

For the next few minutes they sat on the bed, Francis holding Arthur in his lap, and Arthur clutching onto Francis's shirt.

Meanwhile, while this had been occurring, Matthew and Alfred were having a talk downstairs as well. It had started with Alfred bringing up a question to his brother quite bluntly.

"Hey Mattie, when I get bigger does that mean your gonna leave me?" He asked.

"What? No, of course not!" Matthew said quickly. "Well I mean, I'll have to go home and stuff, but we'll still hang out all the time."

"That's good, cause I don't think I would like it if you never came over. Can we still watch Disney movies together? And visit my president? Oh, and can we go swimming? Like at the beach and stuff?" Alfred asked eagerly, bouncing up and down slightly with excitement.

"Of course Al" Matthew laughed, hugging his brother. "I don't have a problem with any of that, so long as you don't get stuck in anymore trees."

"I wont" Alfred said with a smile.

Finally the thirty minutes was up, and it was time to add the last ingredient...the banana.

"Er, where on earth _are_ the bananas?" Francis asked, seeing none in the fruit bowl.

"Try the fridge" Matthew said, as he searched the cabinets. There was not a single banana in the fridge, nor was there one in the cabinets.

"I guess we'll have to get one at the store" Francis sighed. "I'll do it."

The Frenchman drove to the nearest supermarket as quick as he could without being pulled over for speeding. When he arrived, Francis made a mad dash for the fruit section of the store. When he got there, he saw that there was...no bananas?

"Excusez-moi, but where are the bananas?" He asked the nearest employee.

"I'm sorry sir, but haven't you seen the news lately? A lot of stores aren't permitted to be selling bananas due to some fruit contamination problems."

"What?" Francis cried, outraged. Of course something like this would_ have_ to happen! Without thanking the employee, he stormed out of the supermarket angrily, kicking an empty coca cola that had been laying in the parking lot.

"You seem to be in a speck of trouble dearie" Someone said from behind him. Francis wheeled around. What he saw shocked him. There, standing with a bright smile on her face, was no other than the old woman whom Francis had met with several times.

"Mildred?" He asked, appalled. "What on earth are you doing here of all places? First we met on the way to France, then in Germany, and now here in London? What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm visiting my Uncle's fiance" The elderly woman said with a wink.

"How lovely" Francis said dryly.

"You sound a little down. What's troubling you?" She asked.

"I need a banana for something important, but the stores wont be selling any for awhile." He grumbled.

"Oh dear" Mildred said. Then after a moment she smiled. "You know, if I were you then I wouldn't look so down. Sometimes crazy things happen. WHy don;t you just go back to your car and think happy thoughts. You may be surprised."

Francis raised an eyebrow. "Alright...merci I guess."

With that, he returned to his car. Upon sitting down, Francis got the biggest shock ever. There on the passenger seat was a banana! It was so beautiful! Well, beautiful for a banana anyway. He slowly reached out to touch it, almost afraid that it wasn't real. That wasn't the case though. The fruit was very real. He looked up to try and see Mildred, but the old lady was gone. Francis shrugged.

"Well then...I guess miracles can really happen..."

...

It was now later in the evening after dinner, almost Arthur and Alfred's bedtime. This whole thing didn't even seem real...soon after everything that had occurred, it was almost ending. Matthew had poured the contents of the potion into the little nation's sippy cups. Hopefully it wouldn't taste that bad to them, but from what the ingredients were, that wasn't promising.

"Hey guys, come here." Matthew called them into the living room, carrying the sippy cups. "It's time to take the potion."

**a/n: I got so many reviews for the last chapter, that it got me really excited so I have been working really hard on this chapter! I hope it wasn't too stupid or anything...wow, it's almost done. Just one more chapter, and then maybe an epilogue if you guys want it. As for Mildred...I don't even know what the hell her role is in this story. I guess she's just a cheery old lady who...is unique? **

**Anyway, feel free to review guys! How do you feel about them turning back? Happy, sad, excited, nervous?**

**I am certainly feeling all of those. It will be so sad to end this story, but at least I'm following through!**


	20. Waking up!

"Come now boys, you must drink it in order to grow up big and strong." Francis said again for what seemed like the hundredth time. It seemed the the potion didn't taste good at all, so neither little nation wanted to drink it. Matthew had both of the boys sitting in his lap while Francis tried to get them to drink it.

"Nuh uh! It tastes yucky!" Alfred said, clamping his mouth shut as Francis tried pressing the sippy cup to his lips.

"But Al, don't you want to become a big country again?" Matthew asked, trying to persuade his brother. They didn't want to have to force them, but if the boys were not turned soon then who knows what would happen? They could loose their memories completely, and then maybe it would be impossible to turn them back.

"Arthur, what about you? Don't you want to become big again?" Francis asked the other boy, offering him a drink of the potion. Arthur shook his head silently, scooting back further to avoid the drink.

"I don't want to drink that. It smells funny."

Both of the older nations sighed. This had been going on for almost half and hour. They needed to hurry up and give them the potion so they could send them to bed. Then they would become big again by morning.  
>Francis smirked as a thought came to him. They still did have one other option other than force; bribery!<p>

"How about this; if you take the potion, tomorrow we'll go out and buy ice cream again, but you'll be able to get any size you want! Even extra large!" Francis said, smiling when he saw Alfred's eyes light up a bit.

"Really? Any size?" Alfred asked, making sure that he hadn't heard wrong.

"Any size" Matthew promised, having caught on to the French country's plan.

"Wellll...I guess I could drink it." Alfred said.

"Wonderful!" Francis said, passing to cup to Alfred. The young child raised it to his lips, using one hand to plug his nose. Then, he took a gulp, grimacing at the taste.

"Eww" He said. "It really doesn't taste good. I want ice cream though."

Alfred still ended up drinking the whole cup though, Francis and Matthew cheering him on the whole way. Once it was over with, Alfred gave a big yawn. "I'm sleepy."

"I'll tuck you in" Matthew told him, lifting Alfred into his arms. He cradled his brother lovingly, walking carefully up the stairs. Once they had reached Alfred's bed, Matthew laid him down upon it.

"I want a really big ice cream tomorrow...with chocolate sprinkles." Alfred told his brother, despite being half asleep.

"Of course Al. Anything you want." Matthew told him, brushing his brother's bangs out of his forehead. He then gave him a kiss, bringing the blankets up snugly all the way to Alfred's chin. It was hard to believe that tomorrow his brother would by big again.

"G'night Mattie. Love you..." Alfred murmured sleepily.

"Good night Al. Love you too." Matthew whispered. With that, he slowly left the room, turning off the lights as he did so. Well, that was one child down.

**...^J^...**

Francis smiled gently, turning his gaze to the remaining child, who also happened to be a bit more stubborn.

"Aren't you going to drink yours now, mon lapin? Alfred finished his like a big boy! He gets to have ice cream tomorrow. Don't you want to have ice cream too?"

"Yes but...but I don't want to drink it." Arthur said, eyes filling with tears. Francis's smile vanished.

"Mon petit, I promise that it isn't that bad. Please drink it for me, and then I will be very happy!" He said, moving to sit Arthur down in his lap. His spirits sank when Arthur shook his head.

"Can't I drink another potion that doesn't taste 'ucky? I promise to drink a different one." He told him.

"This is the only one that will work. Please Arthur, please do it for me?" He pleaded. Arthur hesitated for a moment, before finally succumbing to Francis's pleas and nodding his head. Francis help to sippy cup to Arthur's mouth, silently cheering when Arthur accepted it. Matthew came back downstairs after tucking in Alfred, giving Francis a thumbs up when he saw that he'd been able to get Arthur to drink it. Finally the child had finished, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Time for you to sleep as well." Francis said, smiling sadly as he gathered Arthur into his arms. This was really it...the potion had been drank. Tomorrow they would no longer be looking after two adorable little boys. The journey was starting to come to an end. He began walking towards Arthur's room, but was surprised when the nation was protesting.

"No! I want to sleep with you!" He demanded.

"But mon petit...I'm not sure." Francis said hesitantly. Though the child version of Arthur liked sleeping with him, Francis was not sure how an adult Arthur would act waking up in the same bed as him.

"Please?" Arthur asked. "Since I drank the potion like you wanted?"

"Well, alright I suppose, since you did drink the potion like a good boy." Francis finally gave in. After all, maybe it wouldn't bother Arthur so much in the morning. Francis certainly didn't have a problem with with, since he was still _Francis_. Plus Arthur would probably remain a child for most of the night anyway. So he walked to his bedroom with Arthur, resting the child into the bed next to him.

"Good night Francis!" Arthur piped up, cheerful since he had gotten his way.

"Good...good night Arthur" Francis said. He was growing upset that tomorrow he wouldn't be able to take care of Arthur. Then again, he did miss the adult Arthur. He hadn't been called a frog in so long! Both of the nation closed their eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**... ^J^...**

When Alfred awoke, something felt...different. For one, his head felt funny. It didn't hurt or anything, so he must not have had a hangover. After all, he wasn't that much of a drinker in the first place. Maybe he had just had one too many burgers? Nah, his beloved McDonald's could never make him feel weird. So instead of just trying to think, he opened his eyes. Woah.

The light blinded him for a second, and as soon as he had moved, tons of memories began swarming his brain. He was little! Well, had been anyway. Holy crap, was he back to normal? Just to double check, Alfred poked at his legs and arms, which were now back to their normal size. He looked to be his older self, physically 19. The something else occurred to him. He was stark naked!

This was...weird. Alfred at first wasn't exactly sure what to do. Then, he felt the need of reassurance, the need for comfort.

Alfred wanted Matthew.

He quickly rolled off the bed. As soon as his feet hit the floor, he wobbled a little unsteadily. His legs felt a little weak, but he supposed that was the potion's doings. Once he had gained most of his balance, he then looked around. This was a guest bedroom that he normally slept in while at Arthur's house. That meant that he had some extra clothes here! Alfred quickly pulled out a t-shirt and jeans from an extra dresser in the room before he jogged out of the room towards where his brother was. When he got there, he was pleased to see that Matthew was sleeping.

"MATTIE!" He said cheerfully, jumping into the bed. If he had done this when he was little, not much would have happened. Unfortunately though, Alfred was now much larger. Upon landing on the bed, his weight caused Matthew to go flying into the air, waking the Canadian up quickly.

"Gosh Al, do you have to be so hype-...ALFRED! Your back to normal!" Matthew said, a little bewildered despite the fact that he had been prepared for this.

"I know! It's so great to be big again!" Alfred said, crushing Matthew into a bone breaking hug.

"A-Al" Matthew gasped. "C-cant...breath!"

"Oops, heheh. Sorry bro!" Alfred said, laughing nervously as he let go. "Can we have some breakfast? I'm starving! You know, for some reason I'm crazing bacon...and pancakes to."

"Why don't I go make some? Hey, are Francis and Arthur up?" Matthew asked.

"Nah, I don't think so. The house seemed pretty quiet when I was out in the halls." Alfred replied.

Both North American brothers went down to the kitchen, where Matthew began preparing for breakfast. For a moment Alfred just sat down at the table. He still felt a little weird. He suddenly had the urge to talk to Matthew more.

"Hey Mattie?" Alfred wondered aloud.

"What is it Al?"

"Er...can I help?" He asked.

"Sure" Matthew told him with a smile. "You can work on the bacon while I get the pancakes cooked."

They fell into an easy rhythm of getting breakfast ready, making conversation. Matthew mostly talked about what Alfred had been like when he was in his little form. Yes, Alfred remembered, but it was all a little hazy. Matthew missed the small Alfred, but he was also quite happy to have his brother back.

Maybe things would be okay.

**... ^J^... **

When Arthur came too, he sighed in content, eyes still closed. He felt so comfy...wow, he must have slept good last night. Wait a moment...what was he doing last night? Arthur shifted, and as he did so, something very alarming occurred to him. Somebody was next to him! He smelt of roses and cologne, which could really only mean one thing.

Francis was in the same bed as him!

Arthur's eyed shot open, hoping to confirm the fact. As he opened his eyes though, his head hurt. All at once, memories took over his mind. Everything came back to him! His wand going all crazy and exploding...he and Alfred being turned into kids...Francis and Matthew looking after them...but the potion! They had taken the potion last night!

Arthur's sight came back to him, but instead of looking at the figure next to him, his eyes ere drawn to his body. He wasn't small anymore, thank goodness. But...but...but...

He was naked. In a bed. WITH FRANCIS!

"Bloody fucking hell!" Arthur cursed loudly. His cursing awoke Francis, who was at first too sleepy to think. Then he remembered the events from last night. Was Arthur big again? Opening his eyes and staring at the English nations, Francis confirmed his suspicions.

"Angleterre! Your big again!" He said, joyfully reaching his arms out to hug the blushing green eyed Brit.

"Don't touch me frog!" Arthur said, quickly bringing the blankets up further to cover his bare chest. "Clothes...I need clothes!"

"Oh" Francis said, realization dawning on him. "Alright mon cher, go get come clothes. I wont look."

"You better not!" Arthur growled. He then got out from under the covers as quickly as possible, grabbing some clothes from his dresser and quickly pulling them on. Thank god Francis was clothed at least. The frog did have a tendency to sleep naked sometimes...

"All finished?" Francis asked.

"Yeah..." Arthur said, hesitating. Now what?

"I can't believe the potion actually worked. Mathieu and I were a little worried at first." Francis told him.

"That's good...very good." Arthur muttered. He was still remembering the things that had occurred when he was little. They were a bit vague, but he remembered being very attached to Francis, much to his embarrassment.

"Are you feeling alright?" Francis asked in concern. He still couldn't help but worry about Arthur, espite that he was big again.

"I'm fine. I'm just remembering some things." Arthur said. Francis smirked.

"You made such an adorable little boy! Except for when you wandered off and almost got kidnapped. You nearly gave Mathieu and I a heart attack! Oh, but you were still so sweet. You were so embarrassed when you ended up wetting the bed." Francis cooed, rambling on about the events that had occurred.

"Shut it!" Arthur told him, face bright red. "Why don't we see if Matthew and Alfred are up?"

"Yes, let us go see." Francis said, locking arms with Arthur as they both made their way downstairs.

It was all so hard to believe. Strange that they were big again, but also a little nice. Both Arthur and Alfred didn't know what to think. They were also both experiencing some weird things. For instance, Alfred still didn't like leaving Matthew, and the same thing occurred with Arthur not wanting to be away from Francis. It was almost as if some of the childish behavior hadn't worn off yet, not that Francis or Matthew minded.

"We're going to have to tell your bosses, as well as the rest of the countries." Matthew said. "They'll be glad to hear that your back to normal."

"I'll call Obama right now!" Alfred said, going over to Arthur's house phone.

"I'll also tell my PM" Arthur said, whipping out his cell phone and punching in a few numbers.

For now, things were as normal as they could be, considering all of the events that had happened over the past two months.

**a/n: ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! Er, that is...if you guys want another chapter. You do, right? And thank you for all the reviews! They really make me happy!  
><strong>

**Anyway, sorry this took so long! I at first was a little stuck with how to write it, and then school was keeping me busy, as well as the family. Three of the older kids I live with are seniors and they are all graduating, so things around here are busy. I'm gonna be all alone for the rest of High school now! Wah! Oh, and plus I've been busy cause I'm finishing up the last of my school work. You know, almost summer vacation and everything! ;)**

**Anyway, tell me what you think!**


	21. Epilogue

**a/n: Last chapter guys, basically an epilogue. I want to thank everyone who stuck by me with this story, and please feel free to request stories and stuff. This is my most popular story, and I'm sad to see it finally come to an end. So thank you again! I promise to get to work on my other stories now!**

Things were getting better slowly but surely for the two previously little countries. Alfred was preparing to go back to his house to get back to work as a country. Matthew was going to be following him to America to stay at his house for awhile, under Alfred's request. Yes, he was still quite attached to Matthew. There were little things, more like habits, that Alfred and Arthur still did. For instance, Arthur still slept with his stuffed bear and stuffed rabbit (without letting anybody know of course!). Alfred also preferred watching some of the kids shows that he and Arthur had watched so much when they were deaged. That wasn't entirely unlike him in the first place though. But yes, just little things occurred, but for the most part they were back to normal.

Francis would be staying with Arthur for awhile as well. Though Arthur tried to deny it, it was obvious that he grew anxious whenever Francis wasn't around. Likely the feeling would wear off eventually, but for now Francis was very happy that he was actually wanted in Arthur's home! Today however, they would be going to a world meeting, basically so Alfred and Arthur could get back into their country business.

"Mon petit lapin, have you finished getting ready?" Francis called, waiting in the hall outside of Arthur's bedroom.

"...Not yet!" Arthur shouted back. Francis could hear the Brit cursing under his breath.

"Is everything okay?" He called, preparing to open the door. Though Arthur was big again, for some reason he couldn't help but feel slightly overprotective still.

"Yes you dolt, I'm fine. I just cant get this stupid thing on right!" Arthur replied. Francis smirked knowingly, opening the bedroom door before Arthur could protest. The Englishman was struggling to put on a tie, and he seemed to be losing the battle.

"Come here mon petit Angleterre" Francis told him, turning the slightly shorter man towards him. He the loosened the tie before retying it properly. Arthur had gone red with embarrassment.

"Don't use your stupid frog language with me." Arthur told him, but the words weren't held with much anger.

"There" Francis said, backing away to observe Arthur's appearance. He frowned for a moment, stepping forward to tuck in the Brit's dress shirt. His hands were slapped away though.

"Quit trying to dress me! I'm not little anymore." He snapped.

"You're right...I'm sorry." Francis said with a sigh, looking away in disappointment. Arthur noticed this, and looked down to the floor.

"But...you can sit next to me in the meeting if you want to. I mean, not that I'm asking or anything!"

"Of course!" Francis said, brightening a little once more. At least Arthur still wanted to be near him.

**…^J^...**

Alfred and Matthew we're running late at the meeting, which was once again being held in London. He would have to make sure that the next one would be in his own country, because jet lag was not something he was too fond of.

They had stopped at McDonald's for breakfast, but since Alfred had ordered a lot it had taken longer than usual for the food to be ready. Now they were practically speeding upon the streets of London in order to get to the conference.

Once they had arrived, Matthew gulped when he saw that they had only a minute before the conference would start. Ludwig would be livid if Alfred ended up late on his first day back as his normal self!

"Come on dude, we can make it!" Alfred said, grabbing onto his brother's hand and yanking him towards the staircase.

They ended up being two minutes late, but that was due to the fact that the meeting was being held on the sixth floor. Running up six staircases was a pretty tiring thing, even for the United States of America!

"You're late!" Ludwig snapped once they had entered the room.

"Sorry, but Canada and I got a late start this morning." Alfred told him cheerfully.

"I'm sorry, who?" Ludwig asked. "Anyway, welcome back to the world America. Literally."

"Thanks dude!" Alfred beamed, dragging Matthew, who was now sulking since he wasn't remembered by Germany, over to a couple of chairs next to France and England.

"Bonjour Alfred, Matthew." Francis greeted them.

"Yes, hello boys. Late as usual, aren't we?" Arthur added.

"Yeah well, it was all Mattie's fault! He forgot to set his alarm clock and overslept, which caused me to oversleep since Mattie always wakes me up for meetings!" Alfred explained.

"Al, that's not true!" Matthew protested. "I ended up waking you since you didn't set your alarm!"

A few other countries offered their greetings to Arthur and Alfred, some being glad that they were normal, and others being disappointed. Russia had been sad at first, but after having Alfred accept his invitation to come and visit, he was cheerful once again. Pretty soon the meeting was started, and Ludwig went into is opening speech.

This meant that Alfred pulled out his ipod touch and played angry birds, Arthur snuck a Harry Potter book under the table, Francis doodled pictures of roses, and Matthew tried paying attention. Yes, just another normal meeting once again. Soon it was Alfred's turn to speak, so be smiled happily and bolted up to the front of the room.

"Alright America, what do you have to share with us about Global Warming?" Ludwig asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we take all of the worlds recycled goods and turn them into a giant robot! Then the robot can be a hero and clean the environment for us, and we wont have to do anything!" Alfred explained. "Isn't my idea genius?"

"Your git, that would be impossible!" Arthur said.

"Nuh uh! Dude, I spent all night planning this!" Alfred told him. "It'll work!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

Francis sighed to himself, allowing a smile to grace his lips. Well, for the most part it seemed that things were back to normal for better or for worse.

The crazy adventure was over.

_The end (:_

**a/n: Review if you want! Hahah, sorry it's so short. Well, back to my other stuff I guess!**


	22. Extra: Mildred

At Buckingham Palace, Queen Elizabeth the the second was sitting happily while drinking tea. Earlier that day her country had visited, showing that he was back to normal and no longer deaged. She was very happy for him, but also a tad bit disappointed since he had been such a cute child. Nonetheless, they had chatted for a little bit before Arthur had to go home, claiming that he and Francis were going out for lunch together. Now here she sat, but she was not alone however. Sitting next to her was an elderly lady with a kind smile on her face.

"Oh Mildred, I'm so glad that we were able to have a cup of tea together." Elizabeth said to her friend.

"Oh it was no trouble dear. I just got back from visiting my brother's niece's cousin's Uncle's daughter." Mildred replied cheerfully before taking another sip of tea.

"I never did get to thank you formally for what you did. Looking after Arthur and Alfred really helped a lot." The Queen told her.

"It was my pleasure. Anything for my Queen and her country." Mildred said. "I do work for you after all."

"Yes but it was a big job to take on. We will all forever be in your debt." Queen Elizabeth said, giving her friend a smile. "I don't know how we would have been able to get along if our country stayed stuck as a three year old forever."

"Well, you know what they say" Mildred said with a wink. "Never give up hope, and just go along with things."

"Too right Mildred, too right."

**a/n: Hello everyone! So I know that Mildred was a weird character...but hopefully this cleared things up. Mildred is a friend of the Queen's, and she works for her. The Queen asked Mildred to keep an eye on them, and help them out when they needed it.**

**So yes, thank you so much for everyone who reviewed, I love you all!**


End file.
